Déconstruction
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Extrême-droite, homophobe, carriériste et divorcé, Ludwig Weillschmidt n'est pas vraiment le genre d'homme qu'un stagiaire italien, gay, et passablement flemmard aimerait rencontrer. Et pourtant... AU, GERITA,RUSUS,SUFIN,FRUK,ETC SLASH.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Sérieusement, si j'avais hetalia… Héhé, pouvez être sûr que Ludwig passerait plus de temps à tirer sur la boucle de Feliciano ! haha !

**Rating :** M

**NOTE :** les idées de Ludwig ne reflètent en AUCUN CAS le point de vue de l'auteur ! Haha ! Voila, c'est dit ! Sinon... que dire que dire... ma première fic dans le fandom français d'Hetalia… Sérieusement, j'en suis toute émue ! J'éspère que cette introduction vous plaira :D ! Je suis une ENORME fane du Ludwig/Feli et de US/Russia et de... - la listes est super longue! haha - d'autres couples devraient faire leur apparition! :D, Ah, et cette fic devrait être plutôt drôle, que Angsty-angst! vous êtes prévenus!

Si vous avez des remarques ou autres, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Ludwig Weillschmidt aimait deux choses. Le travail bien fait, et l'ordre. Il n'existait rien de plus beau sur terre, à son avis, qu'une bibliothèque dont chaque livre était rangé par ordre alphabétique et par taille, ou qu'une cuisine astiquée, même au fond du tiroir de l'armoire dans laquelle il rangeait ses appareils ménagés destinés à faire des pâtisseries. Il ne les utilisait jamais, bien sûr. Mais la pièce était une cuisine, et chaque cuisine se devait de posséder des moules à muffins. Tout comme une chambre devait avoir un lit, une armoire et une plante verte, et qu'un salon devait avoir une télévision, une étagère à DVD, un canapé et deux fauteuils.

Tout, dans la vie de Ludwig, était organisé, préparé et calculé, au millimètre près. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela venait. De sa famille ? Il en doutait. Après tout, il avait complètement coupé les ponts avec eux à l'instant où il avait obtenu son « _Abitur »_, son BAC. Ses parents, parce qu'ils n'étaient que des « _Au_ß_enseiter », _des cas-sociaux,et son frère aîné, parce qu'il… Et bien parce qu'il était homosexuel et, en plus de ça, qu'il l'assumait publiquement. Non, Ludwig n'aimait pas les homosexuels. Ou les pédés, comme il préférait les appeler. Il se souvenait avoir eu de longues conversations avec son grand-père à ce sujet, pendant son enfance. Il détestait les homos et la saleté. Et l'imprévu.

Pour en revenir à sa famille, la surprise qu'il avait lue sur le visage de ses parents et de son frère ne l'avait pas ému le moins du monde. Il avait simplement quitté la maison, une valise sous le bras, et était monté à Berlin. Il s'était fait engager dans un restaurant immédiatement, et avait pu louer un appartement, tout en continuant ses études. Et il avait réussi. _Parfaitement_, réussi, même. Et jamais, jamais, il n'avait regretté sa décision. Parce que s'il y avait une chose que Ludwig voulait éviter, c'était bien d'avoir comme boulets dans son curriculum vitae une famille pareille, qui n'aurait pu que faire de l'ombre à sa future carrière.

Sa vie familiale était d'ailleurs aussi vide que sa vie sentimentale. Imaginer vivre avec une femme qui ne ferait pas son lit juste après en être sorti, qui ne laisserait pas la salle de bain dans le même état que celui dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvée, c'est-à-dire, absolument et parfaitement propre, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il avait bien eu une femme, qu'il avait épousée quand il avait 25 ans, et dont il avait divorcé juste après avoir eu 27 ans. Un garçon était quand même né de cette –très courte – union, Roman. Il avait six ans, maintenant, et Ludwig ne le voyait jamais. Il lui envoyait de l'argent à Noël et pour son anniversaire. Il payait déjà la pension alimentaire de son idiote de mère, il en déduisait que c'était déjà beaucoup. Et donc, parfaitement assez.

Et… il n'était absolument pas malheureux. En fait il se considérait même comme chanceux et parfaitement content. Il se rendait bien compte que sa définition du bonheur n'approchait certainement pas celle des autres personnes qu'il connaissait : pour lui, être cadre, dans une très bonne entreprise, gagnant bien plus que ce dont il avait besoin, avoir son appartement dans un quartier chic, et surtout, personne pour saccager sa vie, était pour lui le summum de la béatitude.

* * *

Son réveil sonna à 6h30. Pas une minute d'avance, pas une minute de retard. Après tout, il l'avait réglé, à la seconde près, grâce à l'horloge parlante qu'il avait appelée de son téléphone portable. Il se leva immédiatement, et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers son armoire d'où il sortit un jogging. Il l'enfila, plaqua ses cheveux en arrière au moyen d'un brumisateur d'eau et se glissa hors de son appartement à 6h38. A 6h40, il était dans la rue, et débutait son jogging matinal. _Mens sana in corpore sano_. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Et le peu de personnes respectables – son grand-père - qui avaient traversé son enfance le lui avait toujours dit. Une personne qui veut réussir se doit d'être parfaite. Pas question de diriger une entreprise lorsqu'on à le ventre mou ou les bras flasques.

À 7heures, il était de retour dans son appartement, couvert de sueur et il se précipita dans sa douche, non sans avoir placé son jogging – désormais sale- dans la corbeille à linge sale. Le haut et le bas dans le bac prévu pour les habits verts, et son sous-vêtement dans le bac des vêtements se lavant à 30°. Il prit ensuite sa douche, se sécha, s'habilla, serra sa cravate au millimètre près, but sa tasse de café, mangea deux toasts, se brossa les dents, attrapa sa mallette, et sortit de chez lui pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

A huit heures tapantes, il ouvrait la porte de son bureau – composé d'un bureau, justement, de deux bibliothèques – de la même couleur que le bureau-, d'une chaise noire, d'une deuxième, de la même couleur que le bureau cette fois, en face de la sienne, et de trois plantes. – et surtout, le plus important, le porte manteau sur lequel il accrocha sa veste. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure grâce au miroir de poche qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac, et, constatant qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne venait perturber son harmonie capillaire, il s'assit face à la pile de documents frais. Il était temps de commencer à travailler.

Il était très bien placé dans l'entreprise. Entreprise qui vendait du blé. Domaine qui pouvait, certes, passer pour étant relativement ridicule. Mais il s'agissait de faire la même chose que les traders. Sauf qu'au lieu d'acheter et de revendre de l'argent, il vendait et achetait du blé. Et il était bon. Très bon.

Son homme de main, un japonais nommé Kiku Honda, ne lui posait aucun problème. Après tout, de ce qu'il connaissait de lui, c'est-à-dire, pas plus que le strict minimum, l'homme semblait partager les mêmes valeurs que lui. Un japonais. Il secoua la tête en pensant à son collègue. Un allemand aurait très bien pu avoir son poste et faire bien mieux le travail. Et dire que d'honnêtes allemands étaient au chômage dans leurs propres pays alors que de simples étrangers accédaient à des postes à haute responsabilité… Parfois, la logique de son pays le dépassait.

A midi, il descendit manger à la cafétéria. Bien évidemment, il se mêla à ses collègues, pour faire bonne figure. Il évita, bien évidemment encore une fois, de se mêler aux conversations.

A 13.30 tapantes, son chef le convoqua dans son bureau.

« - Ah, _Herr_ Weillschmidt. »

Ludwig s'assit en face de lui, le dos droit comme un « i ». Il le salua à son tour, de la manière la plus respectueuse possible.

« - Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Les ressources humaines nous envoient un stagiaire, et je pense que vous êtes celui le plus à même de gérer une situation comme celle-là. »

Inutile de préciser que le visage – encore impassible quelques secondes auparavant- de Ludwig vint s'orner d'un froncement de sourcil expressif. Il connaissait bien quel genre de personne les « ressources humaines » leurs envoyaient. Des imbéciles n'ayant aucune idée du monde dans lequel ils étaient lancés. Honda avait dû s'occuper d'une Taïwanaise, deux ans auparavant, et il avait frôlé la dépression nerveuse. La femme n'était même pas capable de faire un café convenablement.

« - Bien sûr. Je ferai de mon possible. »

Mais il était question du boss, et de son image de marque. Qui devait rester sans aucune fêlure. Sans aucun « mais… ».

A 19h30, après deux heures de travail supplémentaire, il descendit dans le parking pour reprendre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Son chef lui avait promis qu'il lui enverrait des informations sur son stagiaire le soir même, par fax.

Arrivé chez lui, il regarda une dizaine de minutes la télévision, vérifia ses mails une dernière fois, et alla se coucher, non sans s'être autorisé un regard sur la caisse-cachée-sous-son-lit. Celles qui contenait ses magasines porno.

À 23heures, alors qu'il allait se mettre au lit, il entendit le bruit du fax. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son appartement – qui comprenait exactement le même mobilier que celui de son travail – et attrapa la feuille qui dépassait du fax.

Entre des excuses de la part de son chef pour le retard, et diverses informations tout à fait inutiles, le prénom de son futur « stagiaire-assistant-faiseur-de-café » était écrit noir sur blanc.

« Feliciano Vargas, 18 ans ».

Que ce soit à cause de son nom ou à cause de son âge – 14 ans de moins que lui ! 14 ! – il décida qu'il le détestait.

Et qu'il allait tout faire pour ne pas devoir le subir trop longtemps.

* * *

**MERCI** a ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, et **MERCI** si certains d'entre vous me font l'hoooonnneuuuur (héhéhé) de me laisser une review ! :D (Ah, je sais que j'ai beaucoup trop de fic en cours, mais…)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient (quel dommage... :3, _Hetalia R-18_, ça sonne bien non? haha) et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic!

**Rating:** M, mais pour l'instant ça pourrait très bien être "T"

**Notes:** Déjà, désolée pour le retard 8D, mais j'ai réussi à me faire embarquer dans le voyage le plus merdique de toute ma vie. Je me suis jamais fait autant engueuler par mes parents, et je crois que je ne verrai plus jamais mon vélo de la même manière XD mais voila. L'Autriche profonde n'a plus aucun secret pour moi! HAHAHA (jeu de mot pourri et à forte de tendance dégueulasse, quand tu nous tiens...) Bref, j'avais vraiment l'intention de publier ça plus tôt, mais quoi, hein ho!

Ensuite. Sérieusement. Je sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous avez pas idée de combien... je sais pas comment dire... J'ai envie de vous french-kisser tous les uns après les autres comme JAMAIS personne ne vous a french-kisser c'est compris? VOUS LA SENTEZ MA LANGUE? hahaha. Désolée, je suis vraiment crevée. huhu. Bref, mercimercimercimerci**merciMERCIMERCI ** Vous mériteriez, DES TONNES DE TOBLERONE! Je vous enlace jusqu'à vous cassez les os, j'embrasse la terre où vous marchez et je vous frotte le dos sous la douche! **MERCI!**

Je sens que ce chapitre va vous décevoir, alors je suis un peu stressée... héhé. Mais bon. :3

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin! :D **

**

* * *

**

**7 Septembre. **

« - Après, il a genre… » Il arrêta de parler pour dévisager de haut en bas deux filles qui venaient d'entrer dans le hall, avant de reprendre : « carrément été chercher à boire et genre, j'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander, quoi. »

Penchée en avant par-dessus le bureau de l'accueil, Elizabeta hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était elle qui avait convaincu Feliks d'accepter l'invitation de son (très) _éventuel_ futur petit-ami. Et d'après ce qu'elle entendait, tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes.

Il était à peine sept heures quarante-cinq mais le personnel de l'accueil, uniquement composé du Polonais ainsi que la responsable des ressources humaines, Elizabeta, étaient déjà là. Quelques personnes commençaient à arriver, comme en avait témoigné les deux femmes qui avaient disparues dans l'ascenseur.

Et comme l'ordinateur de l'accueil avait eu quelques problèmes le jour précédent, l'informaticien attitré de l'entreprise, Eduard, complétait le petit groupe et écoutait distraitement la conversation.

« - Tu vas le revoir ? »

« - Eliza, chérie, il est persuadé que je suis une… »

Derrière le comptoir, Eduard lui donna un coup de pied, et Feliks ajouta précipitamment en reconnaissant la personne qui s'avançait vers eux :  
« - Il est persuadé que je suis une… vraie blonde, alors que genre, je suis totalement châtain à la ba-» Voyant que _Herr Weillschmidt_, plus communément surnommé « l'horloge » ou « balais-dans-le-cul » (enfin, Elizabeta était la seule à avoir le courage de l'appeler d'une telle manière) était passé devant eux sans même leur adresser un regard, -comme chaque matin cela dit - le blond reprit :

« Liet croit que je suis une _fille_ ! »

« -C'est pas ta vraie couleur de cheveux ? »

Feliks rectifia les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur ses épaules avant de leur répondre :  
« - Bien sûr que si, c'est genre la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé….enfin bref c'est pas ça le plus important, vous pouvez être, genre, choqué ? Il croit que je suis une _fille_ ! En parlant de ça, Eddie, qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nouveau vernis à ongle ? »

Effectivement, Ludwig ne leur avait pas accordé un regard. Son objectif était tout autre, c'est-à-dire, la machine à café. Il s'était levé trois minutes plus tôt afin de réorganiser son horaire en incluant, cette fois, un café. La journée promettait d'être longue. Très longue.

Ce fut donc comme d'habitude à huit heures que Ludwig passa la porte de son bureau. Il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau, s'assit devant le meuble, aligna ses stylos et regarda l'horloge en face de lui, installée juste au dessus de la porte. Il allait attendre le stagiaire avant de se mettre au travail.

La trotteuse était sur le point de finir son premier tour de l'heure et… huit heures et une minute. Voila. Il était dorénavant en retard. La première journée, journée qui servait, pour les personnes normales, à faire bonne impression.

_Raté__._ Pensa-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Plus insouciant l'Italien était, plus vite il pourrait s'en débarrasser. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il posa ses deux mains sur le sous-main vert de son bureau, le visage toujours rivé sur l'horloge. Huit heures et deux minutes. Trois.

A huit heures dix, il serra le poing d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à reporter la masse de travail qui l'attendait… Mais d'un autre côté… S'il commençait à trier, envoyer et répondre aux commandes, comment allait-il caser la sévère engueulade qu'il s'était déjà promis de donner au stagiaire ?

Hmph. Ça n'allait pas se passer de cette manière. Vraiment**.** Pas**.** Il allait d'ailleurs faire en sorte que ce « rital » ne soit plus jamais en retard. Pas forcément dans l'entreprise, parce qu'il était hors de question que son stage ne dure plus que les cinq minutes qu'il allait prendre pour le remettre en place.

Ludwig savait se rendre impressionnant quand il le fallait. Et, comme le lui avait si bien appris son grand-père, lever la voix ne faisait jamais de mal. « Impressionner l'ennemi d'abord, l'écraser ensuite. »

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être allait-il même renoncer de lui-même à travailler avec lui ? Oh oui. Il allait définitivement lui hurler dessus.

A huit heures quarante-huit, alors qu'il avait passé le même nombre de minute à ruminer sa colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, il entendit une voix provenant du couloir menant à son bureau. Il identifia la voix comme appartenant à Elizabeta Héderváry, une _hongroise_, à qui son boss avait attribué le poste important de directrice des ressources humaines. En résumé, cette fille était la source de tous les problèmes qui arrivaient à son département. Pour une raison tout simplement inconnue, cette _femme,_ l'avait haï – et il n'exagérait pas – au moment même où elle avait appris son nom. Et depuis, c'était une guerre constante entre elle et le service de vente.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de comportement peu respectueux et simplement fortuit ne se serait jamais introduit dans le crâne d'une Allemande respectable. Mais là encore, son boss semblait prendre un malin plaisir à engager n'importe qui du moment qu'il lui présentait un passeport étranger.

La voix féminine s'éloigna et il cru entendre un bruit contre sa porte. _Il _venait de toquer.

« - Entrez. » Déclara-il de la voix la plus dure possible. Il allait enfin, enfin ! Pouvoir lui faire payer son ignoble retard.

La porte s'ouvrit et… :  
« - Veee, monsieur je suis tellement désolé mon frère a éteint le réveil avant que je me réveille et après j'ai… »

La tirade venimeuse qui était prête à sortir de sa bouche -qu'il avait d'ailleurs ouverte par anticipation - ne réussi pas à sortir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa pièce. Dans son bureau.

Il sentit ses genoux trembler à sa vue.

Une chemise jaune avec des rayures brunes.

Et une cravate verte.

Il se força à inspirer et à expirer profondément. Mais c'était la goutte de trop qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise de son bureau avant de prendre sa tête dans les mains.

« Et dans le bus je discutais avec le… »

Comment osait-on se présenter dans l'entreprise la mieux cotée d'Allemagne habillé d'une telle manière ? Lui, il se faisait faire ses chemises sur mesure pour être bien vu, et cet abruti de gamin s'amenait habillé comme…. Comme… Il n'y avait même pas de comparaison possible !

« - Stop. »

Immédiatement l'italien se tut, l'air prêt à fondre en larme à tout instant. Ludwig inspira une nouvelle fois. Il avait connu des situations bien pire, et ce n'était pas un incapable qui allait lui faire perdre son self contrôle.

« - Vous vous appelez Feliciano Vargas, c'est bien ça ? »

« - heee…tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! »

Le blond le fixa du regard le plus meurtrier possible. Avant de se replonger dans la fiche que lui avait envoyée son patron.

« - Et donc, vous avez dix-huit ans ? »

Pourquoi donc lui envoyait-on un gamin à peine majeur hein ? C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. La dernière.

Feliciano se pencha vers lui, un énorme sourire sur le visage (d'ailleurs cette capacité de passer du rire aux pleurs (et vice-versa) impressionna Ludwig) :  
« - Vee~, en fait, j'ai vingt-deux ans, mais Lizzie m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un de très jeune pour le stage et que je n'avais qu'à… »

Il se leva brusquement, frappant ses poings sur son bureau. Trop c'était trop. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'Héderváry avait une nouvelle fois _conspiré_ contre lui. Une nouvelle manœuvre pour lui pourrir la vie, sans qu'il n'ait la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle s'évertuait à faire de son existence un enfer.

Il parcourut les deux couloirs qui menaient à son bureau le plus rapidement possible, en faisant bien attention à jeter un regard haineux aux trois pauvres personnes qui croisèrent son chemin. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il inspira une dernière fois, pour se donner bonne contenance, et ouvrit la porte violemment.

Bien évidemment, elle lui sourit d'un air faussement aimable, et lui demanda, comme si de rien n'était :  
« - Je peux vous aider, _Herr_ Weillschmidt ? »

Il serra des dents en constatant l'état de la pièce. L'idée de lui hurler dessus fut même détrônée par l'envie de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers tant il y en avait sur son… « Bureau ».

« - Le stagiaire, Vargas, je ne veux plus jamais le voir. C'est compris ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'une tâche crée par … un yaourt ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il secoua la tête pour entendre sa réponse.  
« - Navrée, mais je crains que je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Bonne jour- »

Il ricana d'un rire sans joie avant d'ajouter :  
« - Je crois que je vais tout simplement aller voir notre patron pour lui parler du réel âge de ce garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le regarda, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage :  
« - C'est le petit fils de Rome Vargas. »

« - C'est une blague ? »

Rome Vargas, ou l'homme qui était en photo dans le bureau du boss. Son meilleur ami, son collègue préféré, personne n'avait jamais vraiment su avec précision qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour le boss. Mais au vu de la place d'honneur qu'occupait le cliché, il ne faisait aucun doute que le patron lui-même connaisse la vérité sur l'âge de Vargas. Il lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de mépris avant de quitter la pièce. D'un pas las, il retourna vers son bureau, essayant de ne pas trop penser aux mois qui l'attendaient. Il soupira et poussa la porte.

« -Veee je suis désolé, j'ai fait tomber la tasse de café par terre ! »

* * *

Il plaça la dernière carte et recula précautionneusement de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre. Franchement, il avait bien l'impression d'avoir battu le record du monde de la création-d'un-absolument-génial-château-de-cartes-en-moins-de-dix-minutes. Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Ah, aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement productif, il le sentait. Il pouvait humer l'air de réussite qui semblait… tourbillonner autour de lui. Déjà, il avait réussi, grâce à ses talents innés en discrétion et espionnage, à arriver dans son bureau avec une demi-heure de retard. Hah. Deuxièmement, sérieusement, il faisait moche. Pour beaucoup de berlinois, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, après tout, on était à peine en septembre, etc… etc… etc. Mais pour lui, cela impliquait une journée en T-shirt, sans lunette de soleil ni casquette ! (A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se demandait comment son père avait réussi à engrosser une femme ayant aussi le gène albinos. Sérieux, ils devaient être cousins ou quelque chose du genre.)

Troisièmement, Roderich s'était montré particulièrement… Affectueux ce matin – ce qui expliquait son retard – et dernièrement, il allait manger chez Antonio ce soir. Une journée géniale pour un homme génial.

Il s'assit devant son bureau, se demandant comment il allait détruire ce qui lui avait demandé tant d'effort. En fait, il venait de subtiliser le paquet de cartes à une recrue qui faisait un solitaire au lieu d'aller à l'entrainement quotidien. Il allait décider de balayer le château du bras d'une manière spectaculairement théâtrale, lorsque le plancher vibra. Provoquant évidemment l'effondrement naturel de son ouvrage. Les baraquements de l'armée n'étaient certes pas dans le meilleur état possible, (même pour un très haut gradé comme lui) mais il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de faire trembler le plancher de cette manière. Le commandant-suprême-en-chef Bentz, qui mesurait plus de deux mètres et pesait… Un nombre incalculable de kilos.  
Il ramassa précipitamment les cartes qui s'étaient envolées. Son supérieur l'adorait, un peu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, (hey, il n'était pas absolument _génial_ pour rien) mais quand même, le trouver à neuf heures en train de s'amuser alors qu'il avait assez de travail pour en tout cas encore cinq jours n'allait sûrement pas l'enchanter.

Evidemment, la porte s'ouvrit sans même que son supérieur ne prenne la peine de toquer :  
« - Colonel Weillschmidt. »

Gilbert se leva et ils se saluèrent –militairement- correctement avant que tout deux ne se rasseyent.

Bentz le regarda d'un air un peu gêné. Cet homme était la caricature même du costaud-allemand militaire. Très grand, très blond, la mâchoire carrée, etc etc. Le voir avec un air gêné était donc passablement rare. Et pas forcément annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

« - Vous allez pouvoir quitter le travail plus tôt, colonel. »

Gilbert se demanda vaguement si c'était une manière détournée pour lui dire qu'il était viré.

« Il se trouve que le lieutenant Fuchs désire… Faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. »

L'albinos leva un sourcil. Bentz se racla la gorge :  
« - En d'autres termes, il s'invite à manger, chez vous. Avec sa femme, Herr Hirsch, le colonel Schwann et moi-même. Il m'a dit de vous dire que demain serait parfait. Et je ne crois pas que vous pourrez trouver une excuse pour changer de date.»

La mâchoire de Gilbert aurait pu se décrocher. Il comprenait parfaitement que cela faisait partie de ce que le lieutenant Fuchs considérait comme étant des « situations d'urgence », pour voir comment il pouvait gérer un truc comme celui là.

Franchement, les relations entre ses supérieurs et lui-même étaient on ne peut plus bonnes. Il passait pour un jeune homme ambitieux, intelligent et… Sérieux. (Enfin, sauf en ce qui concernait le colonel Schwann. Ils avaient commencé l'armée ensemble et se connaissaient très bien) Cela dit, il y avait quelques petits détails dans la vie de Gilbert qu'il cachait tout à fait sciemment aux autres membres de l'armée.

Alors apprendre qu'un ancien SS, Herr Hirsch – qui avait mystérieusement été innocenté – et que ses supérieures, Bentz et pire encore Fuchs venaient manger chez lui, cinq choses distinctes à fort potentiel dévastateurs se matérialisèrent devant ses yeux. Petit « a » : Le fait que sa maison soit un joyeux bordel où les paquets de chips à moitiés mangés côtoyaient le linge plus ou moins sale dans divers endroits tels que la table du salon, petit « b »: ses Bds, ses jeux vidéos et tous ses autres hobbys qui en général, n'auraient pas leur place dans ceux d'un militaire de plus de trente ans, petit « c » : les peintures de nus masculins qui trônaient dans le salon, petit « d » : Le fait que ni lui, ni Roderich ne soient capables de faire un repas convenable, petit « e » : … Roderich. Et le fait que « Oui, hoho, lui et moi, on dort dans la même chambre. Lit séparés ? Ahah vous rigolez ? Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, c'est bien moi qui m'occupe de former de jeunes _hommes_ de 18 à 24 ans à l'art de la guerre ! Hein ? Viré ? »

Gilbert grimaça. Cette fois, il avait vraiment de gros, gros, gros problèmes. Comment il allait pouvoir et ranger la maison, et apprendre à cuisiner en un tout petit peu plus de vingt-quatre heures ?  
Il réussit néanmoins à transformer sa grimace en sourire, et attrapa Bentz par l'épaule :  
« - Aha, mais c'est tout simplement génial ! Je me réjouis d'avance ! »

Génial, en effet. Il y avait aussi un SS dans la famille. Qui avait aussi été innocenté pour des motifs obscurs. Enfin bref, cet homme avait réussi à le convaincre d'une chose : que pour s'être engagé volontairement dans l'armée hitlérienne, il fallait être complètement barjo. Sérieusement, s'il y avait une personne dans sa famille dont il se serait bien passé, c'était ce malade mental aux idées complètement arriérées.

Enfin bref. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il allait ranger la maison, expliquer à Roddy l'énorme problème qui se dressait devant eux, faire disparaître tous les objets compromettants (dont Roddy), et appeler un traiteur. Parfait. Et il allait commander un truc bien cher, genre un homard avec une sauce aux truffes. Parfait.

C'était faisable. Il avait bien trop sué pour arrivé à être colonel à 34 ans pour qu'un foutu dîner ne ruine sa carrière. (Parce que fallait pas déconner, mais se trimbaler des exercices en plein soleil alors qu'on est albinos, c'est quand même la preuve d'une sacré motivation)

Bentz prit congé poliment avant de quitter son bureau et le baraquement. Gilbert vérifia –en regardant par la fenêtre- qu'il s'éloignait effectivement, avant de remettre sa veste de militaire sur sa chemise, sa casquette, et de se précipiter vers le parking.

Il ouvrit sa voiture, fourra son sac dans le coffre et démarra au quart de tour. Roderich et lui n'habitaient pas à proprement parler _dans_ Berlin. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient décidé à déménager du petit appartement du centre ville, dans lequel ils avaient commencé leur vie à deux, leur choix s'était immédiatement porté sur une maison dans un village à côté où ils pouvaient passer la vie qu'ils voulaient sans avoir de voisins bruyants et d'autres encombrement quotidiens. L'autrichien était pianiste, et s'ils avaient du compter le nombre de fois qu'un voisin était venu à trois heures du matin leur demander de faire moins de bruits et bien… Ils seraient arrivés à un chiffre très, très élevé.

Bon, d'un autre côté, habiter à quarante minutes de son lieu de travail n'était pas spécialement agréable. Mais ils avaient un jardin, et plus de pièces qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Franchement, la bataille acharnée qu'il avait menée pour arracher Roderich à son mariage en avait valu la peine. Sur tout la ligne.

Arrivé devant chez eux, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à côté de la voiture luxueuse de Roderich (papa Edelstein a-do-rait son fils, après tout) était parquée une autre voiture, rouge, dont l'état laissait à désirer.

Il parqua, sentant un début d'exaspération et de jalousie poindre dans son ventre. Non. Sans déconner. Elizabeta avait un travail qui lui rapportait bien assez d'argent pour ne pas rouler en… Ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant la marque. Un foutue Traban. _Traban_. Il fallait être complètement malade pour rouler avec une voiture pareille ! Rouge en plus ! Avant que le mur ne tombe et que Ludwig se barre, ils habitaient dans la partie Est de l'Allemagne, et son père avait conduit exactement la même voiture pendant en tout cas dix ans. Un vague sentiment de nostalgie s'insinua en lui avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison, avec Roderich, seuls, il n'en était pas au courant, et il était censé rentrer plus tard.

Ha ha ha. On ne blessait pas l'égo de Gilbert Weillschmidt sans en être puni. Il vissa sa casquette de l'armée sur sa tête et pénétra rapidement chez lui.

Katyusha laissa tomber le violon. Devant eux, un homme de l'armée Allemande – l'uniforme ne laissait aucun doute – venait de pénétrer dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui. Elle jeta un œil inquiet vers Mr. Edelstein, toujours assis devant le piano, qui semblait être particulièrement agacé.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Discrètement, elle ramassa son violon avant de replacer ses yeux sur le nouveau venu. Son air furieux s'était transformé en sourire moqueur et il la regarda de haut en bas, avant de grommeler quelque chose à propos de « sur-dimension » et de « franchement injuste ».

Il semblait être sur le point de quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il se retourna d'un air pressé et qu'il s'approcha de Mr. Edelstein avant de l'attraper par les épaules :  
« - Bentz, Mr et Mme Fuchs, Schwann et Hirsch viennent manger ici demain. »

Son professeur se leva dignement, essuya ses mains sur sa chemise avant de déclarer de son habituelle voix calme :  
« - Il n'y a donc pas une minute à perdre. » Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air un peu perdu. « Désolé, mademoiselle Braginski. Mais il semble que je doive quitter cette maison dans les plus brefs délais. Pouvons-nous reporter cette leçon à lundi prochain ? »

Katyusha hocha lentement de la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire de ses journées.

* * *

Gilbert était entrain de passer l'aspirateur. Son regard s'attarda sur Roderich qui réservait son vol pour vienne. Il partirait le lendemain à 16 heures. L'albinos n'aurait plus qu'à faire croire à ses supérieurs qu'il était célibataire et qu'il vivait seul. Vive l'homophobie.

…

« - Roddy »

Le brun se retourna l'air inquisiteur :

« Fait chier, on s'en fou s'ils me virent, tes parents ont bien assez d'argent pour nous entretenir non ? »

L'Autrichien se releva et embrassa l'albinos précipitamment. Il y a… Dix ans, peut-être qu'il aurait mal compris ce que voulait dire Gilbert. Mais maintenant, il pouvait le déchiffrer comme s'ils partageaient le même cerveau.

_« Je suis fier qu'on soit ensemble.»_

* * *

Ludwig se laissa littéralement tomber contre son canapé. Il n'avait même pas la force d'allumer la télévision. Saleté d'Italien, saleté de stage…

Il n'était même pas capable de faire des photocopies convenablement. Même pas capable d'aller transmettre une information à Honda sans en oublier la moitié en route. Et son putain de bureau était à côté !

Il en aurait très sérieusement pleuré. (Et d'une manière extrêmement virile.)

Au moins il avait mis les choses au point. Une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, et au bureau à huit heures.

Même s'il doutait très franchement que l'italien ne cède ne serait-ce qu'à une seule de ces trois choses.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna. Tino se précipita hors de sa chambre pour essayer de le décrocher, mais trop tard, son père avait été trop rapide.

Il n'entendit pas le début, mais la fin de la conversation lui parvint distinctement :  
« …-approchez plus jamais de mon fils ! »

* * *

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Cette fic va effectivement contenir beaucoup plus de couples que prévu dont hemhem: GerIta/RUSUS...(russiaAmerica)/FRUK/Swefin/Spamano/PolandLiet/PruAus/HunNether(?)ETC ETC. Certains de ces couples seront plus développés que d'autres 8D, et ils ont/auront tous un lien les uns avec les autres (à la Junjou Romantica si vous voyez de quoi je parle) **

**REVIEW ANONYMES TIME:**

**Bettyhime: **Hey! Wow, it's the first time ever I have an english review for my french fictions! :D THANK YOU! :D Aw, thanks again, i really hope that chapter hasn't disappointed you... ...-shudders-... SO SORRY I AM! D: ! But thank you, again and again annnnd again! You have no idea what it means for me! TI AMO! ;D

**Thief:** Salut! Hahaha, merci beaucoup! J'pense que ce chapitre t'a déçue mais t'inquiètes, il y aura plus de Feli/Ludwig dans les chapitres à venir! Et plus particulièrement comment il _(ne) _le gère_ (pas) _;D Merci infiniment... je te lèche la joue! (faut que j'arrête...hahaha)

**Mina:** Salut! XD hahah! Je considère les allemands, comme étant malades par définition! hahah! Sérieux, y'a tout un côté de ma famille qui est allemand (c'est pour ça que je me permet de critiquer) et je te jure, ces gens sont fous! Ahahah! Merci infiniment pour la review, désolée de t'avoir très très probablement déçue... :3, merci encore!

**Cacahoute:** Salut! Merci beaucoup pour la review! Et t'inquiètes pas, je continue toujours mes fics, même si ça me prend trois ans pour écrire un chapitre! Nan mais à part ça, celle-là m'inspire à trois-cent pour cent! Bref, merci infiniment, et désolée pour ce chapitre...!

**Evidemment, merci aux autres! merci à ceux qui auraient réussi à lire ce chapitre en entier... Merci infiniment x2 à ceux qui laisseraient une review, et merci à toi, OUI TOI! TU CROIS QUE J'T'AI PAS VU COQUINOU? Hihihi!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: **Pas besoin de disclaimer puisque je viens de racheter tous les droits... Hah, comment ça c'est pas crédible? :D

**Rating: **Toujours T...Un jour ce sera M. Un jour. Haha

**Notes: **Désolée pour le retard! Je pensais franchement que je pourrais publier avant mais faut dire que ce chapitre... Hem. Y'a des choses que j'ai enlevées remises, enlevées encore... C'est horrible comme truc. J'ai assez honte. Mais bon... héhé j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner! (OH c'est la première fois que j'écris "espère" juste, d'habitude c'est toujours souligné en rouge! hahah j'ai réussi à me mettre en tête que c'est pas "**é**spère" ahahah hem. pardon)

**Et** une nouvelle foiis... MERCI MERCI MERCIIIII! Je range votre chambre, je vous laisse me flageller, je vous lave les cheveux, je vous fais du fondant au chocolat (Suisse s'il vous plait BD) MERCI MERCI MERCI! Vous vous rendez pas compte comme ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que j'ai une "review alert" c'est... Du soleil dans ma matinée/journée/nuit et si je vous avais sous la main je vous ferais un massage thaï. Et vous aimeriez ça. Héhéh

**Bre**f, encore une fois, je pense que ce chapitre va vous décevoir! Ah, et réponse aux reviews anonymes (s'il y en a) en fin de chapitre!

* * *

_**8 Septembre.**_

« - Il suffit donc d'évaluer le pourcentage de la demande par rapport à notre offre tout en calculant évidemment les chances d'effondrement du marché et du… »

Feliciano essayait _vraiment_ de se concentrer. Il avait terriblement besoin de ce stage, parce qu'il lui permettrait de paraître un peu plus sérieux la prochaine fois qu'il tenterait d'obtenir un prêt à la banque pour l'ouverture de leur restaurant.

Jusqu'à maintenant, son banquier - il frissonna en pensant au Suisse - lui avait toujours ri au nez et menacé d'appeler la sécurité. Il fallait avouer que du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, Feliciano n'avait pas fait grand-chose de productif de sa vie. Mais lui et son frère n'avaient pas été élevés comme ça. Rome, leur auto-surnommé grand-père, leur avait inculqué le goût de la vie et surtout de la facilité. En d'autres termes, depuis qu'il avait fini le lycée, avec des notes très moyennes, Feliciano avait squatté une des maisons de son grand-père et avait dès lors passé ses journées à peindre, cuisiner, et faire la sieste.

Et maintenant que Rome avait mystérieusement disparu laissant une avalanche de dettes, Romano et lui se trouvaient dans une situation très délicate. Leur rêve d'ouvrir une pizzeria leur semblait plus difficile à concrétiser à mesure que les mois passaient. Mais encore, Romano avec quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de problème. Il était évident qu'Antonio se précipiterait sur l'occasion pour l'obliger à emménager avec lui.

Feliciano n'était pas jaloux le moins du monde, son caractère était plutôt de se réjouir pour son frère et d'être content que quelqu'un de bien prenne enfin la peine de passer outre la carapace que son frère s'était forgée. Et même s'il était toujours aussi détestable avec l'espagnol, au moins, celui-ci avait la garantie que quelque part ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Lui par contre, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devrait faire s'ils étaient expropriés. Il n'avait pas de formation, il avait des amis, et il était sûr qu'ils ouvriraient leur porte pour lui, mais… mais il n'avait personne pour venir le chercher. Il soupira, essayant de se concentrer. Mais peine perdue, maintenant qu'il n'avait pas écouté le début du discours de son « patron », ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de prendre le train en marche.

Ludwig Weillschmidt, l'homme qui était soudainement devenu la personnification de ses cauchemars : L'organisation, l'efficacité, la ponctualité, autant de mots qui ne faisaient franchement pas partie du vocabulaire de l'italien.

Malgré ce que la plupart des gens pensaient de lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il était définitivement idiot, Feliciano savait bien qu'il n'était pas stupide. Trop gentil, sûrement. Pas sérieux, c'était évident. Inattentif, bien sûr. Mais stupide, non. Et il voyait très bien les regards haineux/agacés/méprisant de l'allemand.

« - Compris ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Rome lui avait dit que « qui souriait, recevrait toujours des sourires en retour ». Mais son grand-père n'avait probablement jamais pris la peine de s'entourer de personnes aussi (ennuyantes) (terres à terres) convaincue dans leur travail que Ludwig. Il ne reçu donc en retour qu'un regard réprobateur et un mouvement de tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait quitter la pièce pour aller… Hem, que venait-il de lui dire déjà ?

De son côté Ludwig s'était plus ou moins résigné à la présence de l'italien. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée de la veille à réfléchir à ses options. Qui s'étaient assez vite présentées comme étant : a) démissionner, ce qui était absolument hors de question et b) faire de son mieux avec l'imbécile qu'on lui avait refourgué. Cette solution ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Tout, du sourire à la bizarre boucle brune l'énervait. Plusieurs fois il s'était retenu de lui faire un commentaire déplacé sur sa tendance à sauter au cou des personnes qu'il rencontrait.  
Ce petit imbécile devait être le même genre d'homme que son frère.

Un tressaillement de dégout se saisit de lui alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses notes. Au moins, il s'était débarrassé de lui pour la prochaine heure. Après, il pourrait toujours lui demander de faire cinq-milles photocopies ou quelque chose du genre. Et lui pourrait rester aussi compétant que d'habitude.

* * *

La voiture se parqua devant leur maison. Gilbert resserra une dernière fois sa cravate avant de lancer un large sourire à son image, reflétée dans le miroir de la salle de bain.  
« - Je suis génial, et je ne vais pas perdre mon travail, je suis génial et je… »

Quelqu'un qu'il identifia comme étant Roderich, héhé, il n'y avait encore personne d'autre chez lui, toqua contre la porte de la pièce, qu'il ouvrit distraitement.

Le brun semblait être prêt à lui dire quelque chose mais il se contenta de serrer les lèvres avant de lever ses mains et de réarranger la cravate que l'albinos venait de retoucher.

« - ça te va bien, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent. »

Gilbert regarda avec une grimace son costard. Il aimait bien plus son uniforme ou les habits plus « décontracté » qu'il portait dès qu'il était en congé.

« - Hm, merci… »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Il était terriblement stressé. Il avait réellement travaillé dur pour arriver à son grade, et il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant sué pour obtenir quelque chose… Enfin, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Roderich s'était révélé être une autre « chose » pour laquelle il s'était battu pendant des mois et des mois.

La sonnette résonna et Roderich le poussa fermement vers la sortie de la salle de bain.

« - ça va bien se passer. »

L'albinos, pour avoir connu des gens comme Hirsch ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout. Même si les mentalités de « l'Allemagne » en général avaient évolué, il doutait sincèrement qu'un mec ayant admis l'extermination des homos accepte qu'un de ses meilleurs éléments fasse partie de cette catégorie de « parasites ».

Avec un sourire terriblement crispé, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur les cinq personnes qui s'étaient invitée chez lui :

Bentz, sa taille imposante saucissonnée dans un costume trop petit pour lui, _Herr und Frau_ Fuchs qui souriaient, pour elle d'un air charmant et pour lui d'un air sévère, Hirsh qui possédait un visage qui, même sans savoir qu'il avait été la crème de la saloperie 50 ans auparavant, n'inspirait rien de bon à personne et Schwann, son ami de longue date qui essayait de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de l'énorme Bentz pour voir si Gilbert avait fait l'immense bêtise de faire son « coming out ».

Evidemment tous les regards convergèrent vers Roderich, un peu resté à l'écart, qui regardait tout ce petit monde de son habituel air détaché. Un regard qui avait toujours, pour beaucoup de personnes été compris comme une marque intemporelle de snobisme autrichien.

D'une main un peu maladroite, comme si Bentz avait du mal à se débrouiller avec son corps aussi énorme, il le désigna du doigt :  
« - Hmm, qui est-ce ? »

D'un air presque gêné qu'aucun de ses collègues ne lui avaient jamais vu, Gilbert se tourna vers Roderich et déclara :  
« - Hm euh, comment dire ça… Euh »  
Accourant au secours de son « petit-ami », (Roderich détestait cette terminologie la trouvant bien faible après dix ans de vie commune) Il posa d'une manière très digne une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'allemand, défiant presque du regard les personnes en face de lui.

La réaction de Hirsch ne se fit pas attendre, malgré ses septante-sept ans. Il accouru d'une manière exceptionnellement rapide vers les deux hommes, avant de cracher devant les pieds de Gilbert, qui dut d'ailleurs se retenir de lui lancer son poing dans la figure et quitta la pièce non sans avoir laissé échapper un « _Schwein_ » retentissant.

Un silence terriblement gênant s'installa entre les convives et leurs hôtes qui se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Heureusement il fut rapidement brisé par madame Fuchs qui s'exclama :

« - Excusez-moi mais vous êtes bien Roderich Edelstein ? J'adore ce que vous faites ! »

Finalement, le repas ne se passa pas si mal que ça. Bentz évita de regarder Gilbert dans les yeux la plupart du temps, mais il n'en resta pas moins poli. Quand aux époux Fuchs, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Schwann fusillait du regard Gilbert à chaque fois que l'albinos avait le malheur de croiser son regard.

Dans les environs de minuit, après que la seule femme de l'assemblée ait prié Roderich de jouer quelque chose au piano, et que l'autrichien se soit résolu à rendre ce service à Gilbert, ils quittèrent la maison aussi rapidement qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

Schwann resta quelques secondes de plus :  
« - Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça. » déclara-il calmement. « Mais, ajouta-il, je ne pense pas que ça restera sans représailles. Hirsch à encore beaucoup d'influence dans l'armée, et ils vont avoir « peur » pour les jeunes. Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir. »

Gilbert haussa les épaules, son sourire confiant revenu sur le visage. Au moins, comme ça, il ne mentait plus. Et si jamais il se faisait virer, il ferait en sorte d'éclabousser l'armée allemande d'une manière absolument terrible. On ne s'attaquait pas à Gilbert-le-grand comme ça. Et encore moins à sa super vie de couple.

Il soupira en fermant la porte derrière le dernier invité.

Roderich l'enlaça par derrière en posant sa tête contre une de ses omoplates :  
« - ça aurait pu être bien pire. » chuchota-il avec compassion.

Gilbert imagina une seconde la possibilité que le couple Fuchs et que Bentz aient quitté la maison immédiatement. Hum, oui, de toute évidence, la soirée aurait pu être encore plus catastrophique.

Il se retourna rendant son étreinte à l'autrichien avant d'ajouter son arrogance retrouvée :

« - T'inquiètes _Sussigkeit_. Je suis beaucoup trop important pour eux. »

* * *

_**16 Septembre.**_

« - Vee… » Soupira Feliciano « Il me déteste vraiment… »

En entendant ça, Romano leva brusquement la tête vers son frère qui venait à peine de passer la porte d'entrée, le regard déjà remplit de colère :  
« - Hein ? Tu parles encore de ce connard ? T'es complètement débile ou quoi ? Fait chier, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée qu'on s'installe ici, bordel ! »

Habitué au flot d'insultes de son frère, il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine, encore plus déprimé qu'avant.

Ludwig ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, et Feliciano craignait chaque jour de plus en plus l'idée de se retrouver face à lui. Et pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour travailler correctement… Mais à chaque fois il n'était soit pas assez précis, ou pas assez rapide, pas assez attentif… Etc, etc. Et lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu des problèmes à se faire des amis, il était particulièrement touché par l'attitude du blond. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen pour remonter dans son estime…

« - Holà ! »

Les deux frères levèrent la tête vers le – ou plutôt les nouveaux arrivants. Antonio, qui avait pris l'habitude de surgir chez eux à l'improviste dès qu'il en avait envie, avait en plus amené avec lui un de ses meilleurs amis, Francis.

L'exclamation de bienvenue, sa bonne humeur soudainement retrouvée, mourut dans la gorge de Feliciano lorsqu'il remarqua l'immense bleu qui couvrait la totalité de la joue gauche de l'espagnol. Evidemment, son « Oh qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » fut complètement couvert par le : « J'en ai marre de ces salauds d'Allemand ! Putain qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?»

Le français éclata de rire alors que l'Espagnol racontait pour la troisième fois de la journée (l'ayant déjà raconté à Francis puis une nouvelle fois à Gilbert qu'il avait croisé cinq minutes auparavant…) qu'un patient avait juste décidé de soulager ses nerfs sur lui et qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Romano secoua la tête, et retourna vers le plan de travail de la cuisine où il avait commencé à préparer le repas.

« - Oh, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme Feli, tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un mass… »

En voyant l'air absolument terrifiant que lui envoyait et Antonio et Romano, Francis ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant d'ouvrir le premier journal qui lui tomba sous la main.

« - C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air bien… Un problème ? »

Feliciano soupira et raconta aux deux hommes la vie qu'il menait à son stage. Ils écoutèrent attentivement, un air désolé sur le visage.

« - Tu sais, quand je suis face à un model allemand du genre raciste, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de dire que l'Allemagne est le plus beau pays du monde. »

« - Ludwig ? »

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança son vis-à-vis lui confirma qu'il l'avait bel et bien entendu. Après, la raison pour laquelle il était déjà autant en colère contre lui, lui échappait un peu. Mais bon. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il continua :  
« - J'ai écris ça, tiens c'est pour toi. »

Lassé de devoir lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il devait s'adresser à lui en tant que Mr. Weillschmidt et qu'il devait le vouvoyer, Ludwig saisit la feuille de papier d'un air curieux :

_« L'Allemagne, l'Allemagne, l'Allemagne, c'est vraiment un endroit super, _

_On me donne de la nourriture même si je ne travaille pas,_

_D'ailleurs la nourriture est plutôt bonne (surtout comparée à celle anglaise)_

_Les saucisses, le fromage, c'est si bon !_

_Pour un chien, c'est le paradis, et oui, c'est ça l'Allemagne !_

_Mais pourquoi les Allemands sont-ils toujours aussi strict ? J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'intimidation_

_Mon cœur est si effrayé et je vais mourir de peur,__faut dire les filles sont aussi tellement grandes !_

_Est-ce votre hobby de descendre des tonneaux de bière chaque jour ? _

_(__Ah au fait, arrêtez de venir en Italie, vous effrayez les touristes)_

_Les filles allemandes sont plus grandes et plus robustes que moi !»_

Feliciano Vargas.

* * *

« - Hé, le gros, t'es vraiment sûr que tu veux manger tout ça ? »

Et avec un ricanement, le plateau passa de ses mains au sol. Il regarda avec une irritation contenue ses épinards couler lentement sur le carrelage de la cantine, et inspira profondément. _Adin, Dva, Tri _pensa-il en essayant de reléguer à l'arrière de son cerveau la colère qui grondait déjà en lui. Les autres garçons de sa classe riaient aux éclats et quant aux filles, elles avaient toutes un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur le mépris qu'il leur inspirait. Oh, comme il aurait été facile de simplement lui écraser le visage contre la table… Mais non. On lui avait très explicitement dit qu'au moindre problème, il serait réexpédié chez lui. Avec ses sœurs.

Il se baissa lentement et ramassa tout ce qui était récupérable avec les mains avant d'aller donner son plateau au personnel du lycée chargé de faire la vaisselle. Et dire qu'il avait eu faim à la minute à laquelle il s'était réveillé…Savoir qu'il allait devoir attendre vingt-quatre heures avant d'avoir une nouvelle opportunité de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac lui donna des sueurs froides. Au moins, Natalia et Katyusha étaient nourries dans leurs écoles.

Il renonça à tourner la tête lorsque toujours le même garçon lui lança : « Faut bien que tu commences un régime un jour, gros lard ! »

Il serra les dents - dans d'autres circonstances il lui aurait amèrement fait regretter ses paroles au point qu'il n'aurait probablement plus jamais osé s'approcher à moins de cent mètres de lui. Mais il n'était plus en Russie, ici, à Berlin, les policiers faisaient leur travail, et s'il était impliqué dans quoique ce soit de louche, il serait immédiatement renvoyé dans son pays ou la mafia se ferait une joie de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne pouvait pas _se_ faire ça, et encore moins à ses sœurs. S'il pouvait échapper à la misère et au froid de St-Petersburg et de la Sibérie, alors il pouvait parfaitement supporter quelques humiliations.

En sortant de la cafétéria, il croisa Alfred, entouré de son habituelle bande d'ami. Il les laissa passer, remarquant qu'ils ne lui adressaient aucun regard.

Ils avaient presque tous leurs cours ensemble, mais l'américain était le cliché même du « héro » de l'école. C'était grâce à lui que les équipes de sport remportaient les tournois et que le collège s'était fait un nom. Alors pas moyen que celui-ci n'ait fait que remarquer sa présence.

Son ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois, et il se laissa tomber sur les marches d'un des escaliers du bâtiment.  
Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour ses sœurs. Sans elles, oh, il se serait probablement fait poignarder par la Bratva. Son père, avant de devenir un déchet qui passait ses journées à se remplir de vodka, avait été un des « boss » et lui, il avait refusé de reprendre le flambeau. Et quand il s'était opposé à « l'exportation » de ses sœurs vers la France pour un business qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature, il s'était exposé à de très grosses représailles.

Heureusement, Katyusha, Natalia et lui avaient tous un « talent » qui les avaient rendus intéressant pour l'Elite de l'Allemagne. On leur avait donc proposé de venir « étudier » là-bas.

Sa vie aurait du commencer à ce moment là, il était loin de tous les problèmes qui l'avaient accablé depuis au moins cinq ans, et ils étaient les trois relativement en sécurité. Mais c'était dur, tellement dur de s'intégrer dans ce pays lisse où chaque chose avait une place définie… lui, il savait casser tous les doigts d'une main. Il savait ouvrir un ventre pour y mettre de la drogue, il savait comment persuader les gens à lui obéir. Il savait être intimidant au point de faire trembler des hommes dont l'expérience dépassait la sienne en dizaines d'années.

Il avait tabassé des gens à mains nues. Il avait même gardé le robinet qui lui avait servi à se débarrasser des hommes de la mafia qui avaient un peu trop lorgnés sur ses sœurs.

Ivan avait toujours eu énormément de mal à contenir sa colère. Il avait l'impression d'être une bouilloire, qui quand l'eau atteignait le point d'ébullition, devenait incontrôlable.

Il se remit à inspirer profondément. Dans un an, il n'aurait plus jamais à remettre les pieds dans cette école.

Il fallait simplement qu'il tienne.

* * *

Ludwig vérifiait à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait rien dans les poches de sa veste avant de l'accrocher dans son entrée. Et elles étaient habituellement vides parce qu'il détestait l'idée de n'avoir pas su quoi faire de quelque chose au point de le glisser par « mégarde » dans cet endroit. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit un bout de papier glisser entre ses doigts. Il le sortit avant d'y jeter un œil réticent.

Ah, pensa-il. Bien sûr. Il reconnu l'écriture de son stagiaire au premier coup d'œil et laissa tomber la feuille dépliée soigneusement dans le carton destiné au recyclage du papier.

Sincèrement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cette « chose » pouvait signifier. Au mieux, une tentative de… Rapprochement ? Au pire, une insulte à peine déguisée.

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que cet italien stupide ait eu l'audace de lui donner un _poème_. Sur _l'Allemagne_.

Il frissonna légèrement. Si l'imbécile essayait de l'amadouer il pouvait toujours courir. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, allumant toutes les lumières au passage. Sa routine était de plus en plus perturbée par ce gamin et cela avait le don de l'agacer à un point qu'il aurait pensé inatteignable.

Il plia ses vêtements avant de les mettre dans leurs corbeilles à linge sale respective et se glissa sous la douche.

Non vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose aussi bête. Ah, voila le mot. C'était juste « _bête_ ».

Il secoua la tête en attrapant son peignoir. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec lui, tout simplement. Mais là, il était 21.45, l'heure pour lui de vérifier sa boîte e-mail.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait précisément 10 jours et 22 heures qu'il n'avait pas revu Berwald. Compter les heures de cette manière pouvait passer pour quelque chose de complètement ridicule et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais le fait était que cela faisait aussi 10 jours et 22 heures qu'il était obligé de passer dans sa chambre les heures qu'il ne passait pas au lycée.

Ses parents s'étaient mis en tête qu'empêcher tout contact avec le blond et que l'obliger à lire la Bible effaceraient _cet_ aspect de la personnalité de leur fils. Et bien évidemment, tout ça en lui confisquant son ordinateur portable, son téléphone mobile et tout autre objet qui aurait pu l'aider à entrer en contact avec l'extérieur.

Tino soupira profondément. Il savait que Berwald avait essayé d'appeler quelques fois. Probablement pour avoir une conversation d'adultes avec ses parents, et essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'abusait pas de lui ou quelque chose du genre. Mais le pire, c'était que ses parents, ils n'y avaient même pas pensé une seule seconde, que le suédois avait pu en effet abuser de lui. Pour eux, il était juste le mal qui avait contaminé leur fils.

Il se retourna dans son lit nerveusement. Le problème n'était pas tant de ne plus voir Berwald, en fait, il était persuadé que tôt ou tard il saurait trouver une occasion pour sortir de la situation dans laquelle il s'était enlisé. Non, sa crainte résidait dans le fait qu'il avait peur que Berwald passe à autre chose. Qu'il se rende compte qu'à vingt-six ans, il n'avait strictement rien à faire avec un gamin de dix-sept ans.

Et son père qui le menait à l'école le matin et qui venait le chercher à la fin des cours… Il était _vraiment_ coincé… Sans moyen d'atteindre une cabine téléphonique, sans amis assez proche au lycée pour leur demander –tout en leur avouant qu'il était homo- de contacter Berwald. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que ses parents prendraient la nouvelle aussi mal. Bien évidemment, il se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas être enchantés et qu'ils allaient très probablement en vouloir au Suédois. Mais de là à l'enfermer… Tino n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient légalement le droit de faire une chose pareille. Mais… Même si ça n'était pas le cas, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller parler au proviseur ou à l'infirmière scolaire. Ses parents restaient ses parents et il comprenait qu'ils essayaient d'agir pour le mieux.

Même s'il se sentait plus déprimé chaque jour.

* * *

Reviews Anon:

**X3-Okashi-X3:** Oh merci beaucoup! Désolée pour l'attente, mais si je postais plus vite... La qualité des chapitres seraient encore pire. Et je doute que tu veuilles de ça hahaha! Bref merci infiniment ma petite... LASAGNE! :D :D :D mmmm lasagne...

**Mina:** OH OUI JE LA SENS TA LANGUE! Hahahahahah! Oh t'as pas IDEE combien ta review (votre review?) ma fait TROP TROP PLAISIR DE LA BALLE. (La balle... étant ... une partie du corps humain si,si. ) HAha désolée pour le bac à linge vert, j'ai vraiment ESSAYE de l'incorporer au chapitre, mais je pense qu'il fera quand même son come back un de ces quatre hahaha. C'est moi qui te vénère, franchement. hahah

**Deezy**: Merci infiniment! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue! :D

* * *

(Désolée, il fallait que je mette ce "poème" (qui est plutôt une chanson dans l'animé) que Feliciano chante à Ludwig. Je sais pas si vous vous en rappelez... Si non, laissez-moi une review et je vous envoie le lien haha . hem.)

Ahhh j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur... ಠ_ಠ. Si quelque chose vous a déplu, dites le moi aussi que je puisse changer. ARGHHH je devrais pas me mettre dans des états comme ça! XD (j'essaye de repousser le moment ou je vais appuyer sur "save" et publier le chapitre oui, oui. Hahah)

Merci à vous d'avoir tout lu et merci encore plus profondément -clindoeil- à ceux qui revieweront vous n'avez pas idée de comment j'aimerais pouvoir vous... toucher... ಠ益ಠ (j'avais vachement envie de caser ce truc.) **MERCI**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: **J'aimerais vous avouer quelque chose... JE SUIS L'AUTEUR D'HETALIA HAHAH Oui, je parle couramment japonais. Watashi wa Shinigami desu (Merci à la fic "Far Far Away" (un chef d'oeuvre de fiction classique, vous dis-je!;D) de la section _Fruits Basket_, qui m'a enseignée cette phrase avec beaucoup de patience. Hem. Oui, je parle d'une fic. Et ouuui je suis trèèès fatiguée. Ja, ja.

**Rating: **Encore T, mais quand je vois la tâche **M**ismique qui m'attend (aka, le nombre de petits détails croustillants huhu -main devant la bouche- je streeeeess d'avannnce ;D)

**Notes: **Bonne nouvelle, je pense que je vais pouvoir uploader plus... Euh, comment dire... Régulièrement. Genre, une fois toutes les deux semaines! C'est un progrès! Je vous le promeeet! Ce qui est marrant avec cette fic, c'est que même si je sais EXA-CTE-MEN où toutes les histoires mènent, je sais pas quelle quantité de chapitre ça va prendre. 'Tain, j'suis mal barre avec mon FRUK... D: j'espère que je ne vous lasserai pas! -figure tragique- Ah, au passage, chapitre plutôt nul!

**Et** puisque j'aime faire ça: MERCI MERCI MERCIIIIIII MERCIIII... Oh mes petits lapins des alpes... MES PETITES CHENILLES DU LAC LEMANT (et non pas lac de Gnève) VOUS ME COMBLEZ D'UN BONHEUR SANS EGAL, VOS REVIEWS SONT AUSSI CROUSTILLANTES QUE DU CHOCOLAT DE PÂQUES OU DES CHIPS ZWEIFEL! Sérieusement, je vous mord l'épaule, je vous lis un livre, JE POSE POUR VOUS DANS UNE REVUE PORNOGRAPHIQUE, je vous case avec l'homme de vos rêves, je repeins votre chambre... Merci. Amen.

**A**h, encore une fois, je me sens toute gênée en publiant ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est terrible. Je vous laisse être les seuls juges mes petits coquelicot du printemps.

* * *

Chapitre da trois.

**E**n voyant l'heure, Ivan décida que pour une fois, au lieu de prendre le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre le conservatoire : « FlihendesVogel ", il allait faire un détour qui rallongerait sa route de quelques trente minutes.

La perspective pourrait paraître peu réjouissante, mais il était largement en avance, et il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour aller faire quelques heures supplémentaires, bien que cela aurait probablement satisfait son professeur, lui donnant une raison de plus de l'apprécier.

D'habitude, il aimait bien donner un coup de main. Aider les plus jeunes, parfois s'occuper d'une classe ou même donner l'occasion à des fillettes de vivre leur premier « porté »… Mais en se levant, le matin même, il s'était senti pris de vertige et il s'était demandé avec une petite dose de panique et une très grande pointe d'exaspération, combien de temps il allait encore tenir avant que son corps ne tombe réellement en rade. Il avait l'impression d'être une voiture ou plutôt, un camion –vu sa taille-, qui n'aurait plus qu'un litre d'essence pour des milliers de kilomètres à faire. Son essence était bien entendu la nourriture dont ses camarades le privaient depuis plus d'une semaine.

Il n'avait pas même pas les moyens de s'acheter un sandwich pour le repas de midi, ce qui l'aurait fait éviter la cafétéria. Non, il devait aller là-bas et supporter les moqueries carrément injustes des autres membres de sa classe.

Son sourire habituel dû prendre une teinte un peu plus menaçante, puisque quelques personnes prirent plus ou moins la fuite et d'une manière plus ou moins discrète en le voyant s'avancer vers eux.

Ah, il trouverait bien un moyen pour faire comprendre à ces imbéciles que sa patience, bien que vaste, avait des limites.

Il tourna dans une ruelle et soupira de contentement. Le chemin était effectivement beaucoup plus long, mais la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait en flânant dans le quartier russe de Berlin valait tous les kilomètres du monde. Un violent élan de nostalgie le saisit lorsqu'il vit les devantures des magasins écrites en cyrilliques… Et s'il essayait de prêter attention aux conversations des gens qui passaient à côté de lui, il pouvait de temps en temps distinguer sa langue maternelle… Il aimait son pays avec la même réserve que l'on aime une mère abusive. La Russie l'avait profondément blessé : Il avait vu des choses et en avait faites d'autres dont un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans n'aurait même pas dû entendre parler. Mais… c'était son pays. Un pays où les gens lui ressemblaient où sa taille et sa carrure ne le faisaient pas passer pour un espèce de monstre exotique. Il savait –et voyait - parfaitement que les Allemands pouvaient être tout aussi grands que lui, mais tous les garçons de sa classe (ses « tortionnaires ») était plus petit d'une tête, au moins. Et la moitié moins large.

Enfin bon, il n'avait plus que huit mois à supporter en leur compagnie avant de pouvoir s'impliquer à cent pour cent pour son futur.

Arrivé au conservatoire, sa vision tangua alors qu'il montait la première série de marche. Il dut s'arrêter un instant, pour que les étoiles dansant devant ses yeux disparaissent. Oh, comme il allait se faire tuer.

« **E**t un, deux, trois et quatre »

La musique commença et il vit du coin de l'œil Natalya, sa sœur, s'élancer dans sa direction de ses pas gracieux. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment au niveau du porté, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait l'impression que porter un litre de lait suffirait à le faire tomber par terre. Elle sauta, et il tenta tant bien que mal d'accompagner ses mouvements. Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, ils se concentraient sur leurs duos, pas sur leurs prestations individuelles, qui lui auraientt demandé beaucoup trop d'énergie. Si par malheur il lui arrivait de faire un malaise, Sue Jones, son « coach », professeur de danse etc., se ferait une joie de le fusiller sur place par ses commentaires déprimants.

(Evidemment, Sue Jones remarqua à quel point son élève le plus doué avait tremblé en soulevant sa sœur, elle qui ne devait pas faire plus de 60 kg.)

« - Braginski ! » Aboya-elle à travers le studio. « A la fin de la répétition, dans mon bureau. »

Alors qu'il se changeait hâtivement dans les vestiaires, sous l'air insensiblement effrayé d'un norvégien dont la taille ne dépassait pas ses épaules, il mouilla son linge avant de le fourrer trempé dans son sac. Si elle se rendait compte du poids qu'il avait perdu en un mois, elle risquait de le renvoyer aussi sec, et c'était quelque chose de tout simplement inenvisageable.

« - Monte. » Ses cheveux blonds attachés sévèrement en une queue de cheval et l'air hautain qui l'accompagnait partout où elle mettait les pieds, Sue Jones n'attirait pas franchement la sympathie. Au moins, elle avait le don de savoir se faire respecter, y compris par des hommes deux fois plus grand qu'elle.

Avec un sourire un peu tendu, Ivan grimpa sur la balance, sans même oser regarder l'aiguille.

« - Tu te moques de moi ? » Claqua-elle d'un air agacé. « Enlève tes chaussures, et tes vêtements, tu montes là-dessus en sous-vêtement. Passe-moi ton sac. »

Il déglutit difficilement en passant son pull par-dessus sa tête. Au moins, les gens de sa classe arrivaient à leurs fins, il perdait réellement du poids. Le problème, c'est qu'à la base, il n'avait pas énormément de graisse. Sa constitution était large, ses os épais et solides, et le manteau qu'il avait toujours sur lui ne mettait pas franchement en valeur les nombreux muscles obtenus par les heures et les heures d'entraînement auquel il assistait à une fréquence presque quotidienne.

Sue écrivit le nombre sur lequel l'aiguille s'était arrêtée, avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, un air extrêmement peu satisfait imprimé sur le visage.

Ivan se rhabilla maladroitement, sans vraiment oser croiser son regard. Elle détenait son passeport pour une vie libre après tout.

« - Je peux savoir comment tu as réussi à perdre dix kilogrammes en un mois, Braginski ? »

Un an auparavant, il aurait été plutôt malin de parier sur le fait qu'Ivan lui aurait raconté un mensonge. Parce qu'en Russie, il aurait été impossible qu'il admette être « le gamin dont les autres se moquent » . Enfin, de toute manière, là-bas personne n'aurait osé ne toucher ne serait-ce que le bout de l'écharpe du « fils Braginski ». Mais là, à Berlin, avec à peine les 200Euros subventionnés par l'Etat, Ivan sentit bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tout lui avouer. Y compris le fait que s'il le pouvait, il leur referait le portrait.

Il s'assit donc en face d'elle. Et essaya de lui expliquer.

* * *

**C**'était stupide.

Tout avait commencé par une banale soirée au restaurant. Ses parents lui avaient proposé de venir et il avait répondu qu'il allait plutôt inviter Berwald à regarder des films dans leur appartement. Et même si ses parents trouvaient leur amitié réellement bizarre, ils étaient partis sans faire d'histoire et les avait laissés seuls. Et même si le suédois était toujours aussi réservé à l'idée montrer son affection d'une manière trop ardente Puisque à son avis Tino était toujours beaucoup trop jeune, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le canapé familial dans une position plus que compromettante, essayant l'un l'autre d'attraper tout ce qui leur passait à portée de main. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cette « petite » séance de « pelotage »-en folie, était, à ce moment là, ce qu'ils avaient fait de plus « osés » dans leur relation. D'habitude, ils s'embrassaient rapidement, plus gênés qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, parfois, ces baisers devenaient plus embrasés, mais Tino pouvait compter ces moments là sur les doigts de sa main. Berwald, il en avait bien l'impression, le considérait toujours comme le petit garçon de dix ans à qui il devait faire office de baby-sitter.

Mais quand ses parents rentrèrent plus tôt –par hasard bien sûr-, même si Tino ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils avaient fait exprès de revenir une heure avant dans l'espoir d'être fixés sur la relation qui liait les deux garçons- ils sautèrent évidemment aux conclusions.

Berwald + Tino (leur fils adoré et totalement innocent) + canapé + main baladeuse = Berwald salopard de pédophile abusant de leur fils depuis des milliers d'années.

Vraiment, savoir que le Suédois, qui était pourtant vraiment quelqu'un de bien – malgré sa taille et son air terriblement effrayant – était accusé de tous les maux.  
Dans leur relation, Tino avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir « tout fait ». Jamais le plus âgé n'aurait osé faire le premier pas. Dans n'importe quel domaine d'ailleurs. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, parce que si c'était lui qui avait essayé de l'embrasser - pour la première fois on s'entend - Tino aurait peut-être juste fait une crise cardiaque, et ce, même s'il en mourait d'envie depuis ses quinze ans.

Et voilà, depuis, il était prisonnier dans l'appartement familial. S'il avait su, il aurait proposé à Berwald d'aller plutôt voir un film sur l'ordinateur dans sa chambre. Mais vu la pièce, le Suédois aurait peut-être refusé de ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur lui, puisqu'il semblait si préoccupé par l'idée de lui faire mal, ou peur.

Sérieux. Sur ce point là, Berwald aurait pu tout à fait bien s'entendre avec ses parents, puisqu'ils pensaient tous les trois qu'il était aussi pur et innocent qu'un agneau blanc venant à peine de respirer pour la première fois.

Il avait dix-sept ans, quand même. Tino ne prétendait absolument pas être assez mature ou même « prêt » à aller dans un club échangiste ou quelque chose du genre, mais il avait _dix-sept_ ans et l'idée d'aller juste un _peu_ plus loin avec son foutu petit-ami ne lui paraissait pas excessivement choquant. Un de ses meilleurs amis, en classe avec lui et d'origine norvégienne, (visiblement, rencontrer d'autres nordiques en Allemagne était un de ses passes temps favoris… …) et également attiré par les « personnes du même sexe » que lui, - ce qui cela dit les rapprochait encore plus- lui parlait souvent d'un Danois avec qui il ne faisait pas que jouer au scrabble. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Tino se releva soudainement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé tout de suite à demander conseil au Norvégien ?

Il se laissa retomber contre son matelas, se promettant d'aller lui parler à la première heure le lendemain. Niels, derrière son air d'enfant sage insensible, était beaucoup plus impulsif que lui.

* * *

**U**ne fois par semaine environ, Ludwig restait à son bureau plus tard, histoire de vérifier que les tâches qu'il avait accomplies pendant la semaine, ils les avaient bien faites. C'était aussi l'occasion pour lui de faire un peu de ménage dans la pièce. Evidemment, il y avait des femmes de ménages qui s'occupaient de ce genre de travail. Mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Surtout qu'il était persuadé qu'elles ne prenaient pas la poussière dans certains endroits. Par exemple, chez lui, il pouvait passer plusieurs heures à débarrasser ses plantes vertes de la poussière qui pouvait s'être déposée sur les larges feuilles. Bien sûr, la saleté n'avait jamais vraiment le temps de se déposer dans un quelconque endroit de son appartement, mais quand même. Il n'y avait rien de plus horripilant que de la poussière.

Donc, en ce jeudi soir, à vingt et une heures, Ludwig passa un regard critique sur le sous-main de son bureau. Sa nouvelle habitude de prendre un café chaque matin n'était peut-être pas si convainquante que ça, puisque son bureau possédait quelques traces brunâtres.

Il entreprit donc de le nettoyer, tout en pensant déjà aux autres objets qui nécessiteraient un coup de chiffon. Il allait d'abord nettoyer la poignée de la porte, Dieu savait quelle immonde personne avait pu poser ses mains dessus pendant la journée… Puis son clavier d'ordinateur. Il avait lu sur Internet que c'étaient le genre d'endroits dans lesquels les parasites adoraient se réfugier. Et après…Son regard s'arrêta sur une fourre bleue. Il n'utilisait quasiment jamais de fourre bleue parce que son range-dossier était rouge. Et que mettre deux couleurs aussi vive ensemble lui semblait extrêmement extravagant.

Par conséquent, cette chose n'était pas à lui. Oh, mais il en avait vue une, de fourre bleue. Il l'avait lui-même remise au satgiaire-peu-importe-son-nom, en lui disant qu'il devait avoir effectué les pourcentages pour le lendemain à la première heure. Et l'imbécile l'avait _oublié_e? Alors que c'était absolument capital ?

Lui accordant le bénéfice du doute, il cessa son activité précédente, qui consistait à passer cinq fois sur chaque feuille de la plante un chiffon imbibé d'eau, et s'approcha de la table d'appoint placée dans l'un des angles de la pièce. Mais, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il, son cauchemar vivant depuis en tout cas un mois et demi déjà, venait de prouver –une fois de plus - qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire confiance.

Dégoûté, il hésita un instant à prendre le dossier chez lui et de faire le travail lui-même, profitant de l'occasion pour lui passer le savon de sa vie. Mais non, « _gut Recht bedarf der Hilfe_ », le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte était tout à fait inacceptable et injuste pour lui. Non seulement avait-il travaillé toute la journée, mais il avait déjà fini tout ce qui était planifié pour le jour suivant. Il n'avait pas à en plus, s'occuper d'un travail qui ne le concernait pas.

Il attrapa sa veste à contrecœur, son bureau n'était pas encore dans un état satisfaisant, et ferma son bureau tout en éteignant les lumières. Il allait se débrouiller pour dénicher l'adresse de ce petit profiteur et il lui apporterait son dossier qu'il le veuille ou non.

L'automne à Berlin était plutôt clément cette année, constata-il en sortant du gigantesque immeuble abritant son bureau. D'habitude, en octobre, il ne faisait pas aussi bon, et surtout pas la nuit. Tant mieux en même temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la neige. Il trouva sa voiture, et se mit immédiatement en route pour l'appartement de l'Italien. – ayant trouvé son adresse à la réception-

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à atterrir dans un quartier plutôt riche. Il s'attendait plutôt à soit une ruelle mal-famée de l'ancien bloc communiste de la ville, ou à un appartement dans une banlieue sordide. Mais son GPS l'avait bel et bien amené un peu à l'écart de la ville, où les grands immeubles blancs semblaient bien entretenus, spacieux et quand même passablement luxueux.

Il repéra vite le numéro 24, et encore plus rapidement la porte qui portait le nom de « Vargas ». Il décida que l'idée de voir un drapeau Italien au milieu duquel était dessiné une assiette de spaghetti décorer la porte ne l'étonnerait pas. Aussi, il sonna, tout aussi stoïquement, prêt à lui remettre la fourre froidement, et surtout de son air le plus méprisant.

Mais de toutes les choses étranges et peu prévisibles auxquelles il avait du faire face pour trouver l'appartement de son stagiaire, celle qui supplanta toute les autres et le laissa dans un état de choc profond, fut la personne venant ouvrir la porte :  
« - Hol- »

Le joyeux « bonjour » de l'Espagnol fut coupé net dans sa gorge. Quant à Ludwig, il se contenta de le regarder fixement.

Antonio Carriedo. Comment oublier celui qui avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de son frère ? Pendant toute son adolescence il l'avait vu traîner chez lui des heures et des heures. Tout comme cet idiot de français. Une part de Ludwig était intimement persuadée que si son frère était devenu… Comme il était, c'était aussi de leur faute et de leur mauvaise influence.

Mais alors s'il vivait avec Vargas, cela voulait dire que ses soupçons avaient été fondés et qu'il était vraiment l'un des _leurs_ ? Un de ces immondes…parasites qui s'étaient détournées des lois choisies par la nature… ?

« - M. Vargas a oublié ceci sur son lieu de travail. Veuillez s'il vous plaît le lui remettre dans les plus brefs délais. Merci beaucoup. »

Il tourna les talons, laissant l'Espagnol toujours coincé dans le même état de stupéfaction. Mais il avait à peine commencé à descendre la première volée de marche de l'escalier, qu'il entendit une voix agressive résonner dans l'immeuble :

« - Ce connard a osé se montrer ici ? Putain fait chier ! j'aurais aim-… »

Suivi d'un espèce de mélange Italo-hispanique.

Trois hommes dans le même appartement. Oh, c'était certain. Jamais Ludwig ne pourrait plus considérer Vargas comme étant digne de respect. Même celui d'être humain.

* * *

**F**rancis regardait les plans de la maison qu'il venait d'acquérir dans le bureau de celle-ci, lorsque la porte derrière lui se ferma.

Il se retourna vivement. Il était seul dans cette villa, manoir, peu importait comment on voulait appeler cette gigantesque et très vieille demeure. Beaucoup de choses restaient à faire. Mais le travail n'avait jamais fait peur au français, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de retaper des choses peu agréables pour en faire des chefs-d'œuvre. Même si en général il préférait lorsque cela touchait à la mode et non pas aux maisons. Mais comment aurait-il pu résister à celle-là ? Huit chambres, deux bureaux, trois salles de bain, un grand salon et deux petits. Et tout cela, pour un prix plus moins modeste ! La maison de ses rêves à – 50% !

Mais voilà. La porte d'un des deux bureaux s'était refermée, alors qu'aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, qu'il était seul, et que le plancher était parfaitement droit.

Et une phrase de Gilbert lui revint à l'esprit : « Si peu ? Pour un prix pareil, t'es sûr qu'ils te refilent pas des fantômes avec ? Trop. Pas. Cool. »

En trente seconde, il était dans le jardin – tout aussi énorme- de sa propriété, et avait sortit son téléphone. D'une main encore tremblante de choc et d'émotion, il appela Antonio, à qui il raconta l'étrange évènement et sa certitude qu'il était dès à présent en grand danger.

« - … Vient à l'Hôpital, je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui peut t'aider ! »

* * *

**B**entz lui lança un regard suspicieux, comme si Gilbert risquait à tout instant d'essayer de le déshabiller.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux pas jeter de l'huile sur le feux en lâchant un « quoi ! » Agressif, l'albinos prit le parti de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire précédemment, c'est à dire, d'étudier le tableau d'affichage dans son ensemble. Il faisait toujours ça le lundi matin, parce qu'il pouvait toujours faire croire à ses collèges qu'il travaillait alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Etudier ne veut pas dire lire. Etudier veut dire fixer la même fiche pendant plusieurs minutes consécutives en pensant à autre chose.

Travailler dans l'armée était carrément le job parfait. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour que l'espèce de tonneau géant plus communément appelé Bentz lui gâche son plaisir du lundi matin par des regards un peu trop appuyés.

Le fameux dîner lors duquel il avait très explicitement fait part à ses collègues de son homosexualité s'était déroulé il y avait bientôt un mois. Et à part des regards mi-intrigués, mi-dégoûtés, les conséquences n'avaient pas été trop fâcheuses. Pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant.

« - Fuchs veux te voir dans son bureau. Tout de suite. »

Gilbert soupira mais décida néanmoins d'aller voir ce que le vieux coincé lui voulait. Probablement critiquer ses méthodes ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau… Combien de fois avait-il entendu son supérieur lui dire d'un air agacé : « Ce n'est pas l'armée Prusse ici, pas besoin de les faire mourir à l'entraînement, ces gamins. » Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre, s'il devait entraîner des soldats à être prêt pour un combat potentiel, mieux valait qu'ils le soient à 100% non ?

Bref. Il entra donc dans le bureau de son supérieur, qui lui adressa un sourire affable. Et Gilbert sut immédiatement que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer n'allait pas lui plaire. Sinon, il aurait ménagé son effet en essayant de lui faire croire qu'il allait l'engueuler.

« - Nous avons pris une décision. »

L'albinos leva un sourcil dubitatif. Plus Fuchs essayait d'éviter son regard, plus il avait l'impression qu'il allait avoir envie casser quelque chose. Et de préférence d'une manière violente.

« - Nous vous mutons. »

« - Où ? »

Ah, donc il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Ils avaient attendu sagement un mois, histoire que ça ne soit pas trop suspect pour le punir de sa relation avec Roderich. Ils avaient tors de s'attaquer à Gilbert Weillschmidt, la personnification de la génialité du monde. Ils allaient vraiment regretter d'avoir osé lui enlever ce qu'il avait si difficilement acquis.

« - Vous vous occuperez d'entraîner la section C32. »

« - C32 ? » S'exclama-il avec force. « La section des filles ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Fuchs leva un sourcil :

« - Parce que vous faites une différence entre la section des hommes et des femmes vous ? »

Oh, la question traîtresse. Il essayait de lui faire dire qu'il voulait les hommes parce qu'il préférait ça. Il serra des poings. C'était totalement différent : Il connaissait les limites masculines puisqu'il était lui-même un être masculin. Il savait quoi leur dire pour les motiver, il savait obtenir le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, il savait comment les entraîner ! Mais des filles… ? Les seules femmes avec qui il avait eu des contacts avaient été sa mère et plus tard Elizaveta, mais c'était peut-être quelque chose à laquelle il valait mieux éviter de penser.

« - Non, absolument pas. »

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. Les sales cons. Sous prétexte qu'il était homo ils se permettaient de le mettre de côté comme ça ?

Sa vie était géniale en ce moment. Absolument géniale. Entre ça et le fait qu'Antonio lui avait appris que Feliciano, le gentil et naïf et… gentil quoi ! Un type qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche et qui méritait une vie tranquille et honorable devait supporter son _frère_, cet enfoiré qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis… Oulaaa très, très longtemps…

Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il vivait dans la même ville que son arriéré, coincé et surtout psychorigide de frère lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Il se voyait bien le croiser dans un supermarché : « Oh salut Ludi, comme tu as toujours l'air d'être un espèce de zombie de la propreté ! » « Bien le bonjour ordure dégueulasse. » Rien que de penser à son frère, il pouvait imaginer quel genre de conversation ils auraient en guise de retrouvailles super réjouissant.

Vive la fraternité. Mais bon, d'après ce que l'Espagnol lui avait dit, Ludwig travaillait au centre de Berlin dans la « city » et ne vivait pas très loin non plus. Pas grand risque qu'ils se croisent donc. Et tant mieux. Mais pour l'instant, il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle de son « transfert d'unité » à Roddy qui risquait de faire un scandale. Et il ne pouvait même pas parler de rétrogradation puisque techniquement il gardait le même poste, mais avec d'autres soldats. Ou soldates plutôt.

Vive l'égalité.

* * *

**A**ntonio travaillait dans un hôpital psychiatrique en tant qu'Auxiliaire médical. En d'autres termes, il était infirmier et subissait plus ou moins joyeusement les conséquences que travailler dans ce genre d'institution impliquaient. Il n'était par rare qu'il rentre chez lui avec un œil au beurre noir, parce qu'on l'appelait toujours lorsqu'un patient se rebellait, à la très grande frustration de Romano qui n'avait jamais osé lui-même le frapper. (Alors que généralement ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.)

Enfin bref, il côtoyait des gens vraiment très différents. Des déprimés sympathiques avec qui il avait de bons contacts, aux déments « dangereux », le panel des gens internés dans le « Charite – Campus mitte Klinik für Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie » de Berlin était très large.

Il rentrait souvent chez lui blasé. Blasé de voir tant de souffrance, et des maladies pouvant toucher n'importe qui mais faisant des dommages absolument collatéraux pour le malade. Mais malgré cette perspective peu réjouissante, Antonio avait un patient qui le surprenait et le fascinait à chaque fois qu'il était envoyé dans sa chambre.

Arthur Kirkland.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont cet anglais – il avait l'accent d'ailleurs – s'était retrouvé dans un hôpital psychiatrique en Allemagne. Mais une chose était sûre, il avait de sérieux problèmes.

D'une trentaine d'année, peut-être un peu moins, peu être un peu plus, il pouvait dire avec exactitude le temps qu'il allait faire le lendemain, tout comme il pouvait donner le nom des personnes entrées dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne s'était pas retourné pour les accueillir.

Mais il prétendait aussi voir des fées, des fantômes et tout un tas de bestioles qui n'étaient en tout cas pas censée exister.

Mais lorsque Francis l'appela pour lui faire part de son expérience paranormale, Antonio sût immédiatement que ce serait l'occasion pour lui de régler la mystérieuse énigme du patient Kirkland.

Il donna donc rendez-vous au Français qui l'accompagna jusque dans la chambre du malade qui les accueillit par un :  
« Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo_, I don't have the slightest desire to speak with you today_. Maintenant partez. »

L'Espagnol tira le Français hors de la pièce, qui s'insurgea immédiatement contre le manque de politesse de cet abruti de Rostbeef.

« - Mais… Maintenant que j'y pense… Comment il connaît mon prénom? »

Antonio lui adressa un sourire joyeux

« - Je t'avais dit qu'il pourrait t'aider ! »

* * *

« - **S**érieusement ? »

Parler à Niels. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu s'adresser à un mur parlant qu'il ressentirait la même chose. Le Norvégien ne changeait jamais, _jamais_, d'expression. C'était à se demander s'il éprouvait des sentiments, voir même s'il était humain.

Tino esquissa un sourire gêné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de « Berwald et lui » à son ami. Il restait plutôt évasif sur la question, n'impliquant pas de relation entre lui et le plus âgé. Et Niels, qui au moins, respectait ce genre de choses – ou alors s'en foutait totalement- ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de question.

« - Oui, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… »

Niels haussa des épaules et déclara du même ton neutre :  
« - Sèche le dernier cours de l'école et profites-en pour courir chez lui. »

Tino secoua la tête, il avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité. Malheureusement, l'idée de voir ses parents sonner chez Berwald pour lui réclamer leur fils tout en recommençant avec les menaces d'ordre juridiques…

« - Envoie-les chier une bonne fois pour toute. »

« - ça ne servirait à rien… »

Le Finlandais avait espéré que le blond trouverait une solution miracle à laquelle il n'avait pas encore pensé. Mais pour l'instant…ils tournaient un peu en rond. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui paraissait évident qu'il allait devoir attendre son BAC pour réobtenir un semblant de liberté.

« - Oh. »

Vraiment, voir quelqu'un utiliser une exclamation étonnée tout en gardant un visage absolument impassible était quelque chose de franchement bizarre.

« - Je sais. »

« - Vraiment ? »

Une minuscule goutte d'espoir dans son vase de résignation. Mais lorsqu'il vit le bord des coins de la bouche de Niels se relever presque imperceptiblement, il comprit que cette fois, il avait trouvé quelque chose.

« - Le voyage de classe, dans deux semaines. Tu vas prévenir la principale que tu n'y vas pas. Et tu dis à tes parents que tu y vas. Et tu en profites pour être libre pendant une semaine. » Il lui lança un regard appuyé : « tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

C'était risqué, et audacieux, et surtout profondément stupide, mais c'était la seule solution. Alors Tino décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il allait revoir Berwald avant d'avoir atteint un âge canonique.

* * *

« - **A**llo ? »

Ludwig ne recevait pas souvent des téléphones. Et s'il en recevait, c'était pour le travail. Il était donc vraiment, vraiment étonné que son fixe se mette à sonner dans son appartement, surtout à neuf heures et demie du soir.

« - Ludwig ? »

Oh, génial. Il connaissait cette voix puisqu'il avait passé quelques années de sa vivre à cohabiter avec sa « charmante » détentrice.

« - C'est moi. »

Ils ne s'étaient jamais rappelé, sauf une fois ou il avait l'effort de ré-entrer en contact avec elle pour lui signifier qu'elle avait emporté avec lui un presse papier qui lui appartenait et auquel il tenait beaucoup.

« - Comment ça va ? »

La conversation était vraiment gênée. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien à se dire et ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils essayaient de parler, leur conversation finirait de toute manière en conflit d'intérêt à propos des défauts de l'un et de l'autre.

« - ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il était clair qu'Anne ne l'appelait pas pour lui faire la conversation, ou ressasser de vieux souvenir. Elle voulait quelque chose.

« - je me suis remariée. »

Il décida de ne pas la féliciter, et d'attendre qu'elle poursuive. Au point où il en était de toute façon…

Elle soupira profondément et ajouta :  
« - C'est au sujet de Roman. J'aimerais que tu prennes un peu plus tes responsabilités. »

* * *

**REVIEWS ANONYMES TIIIIIIIME!**

**Piikassa**: Huh uhhhhh uhuh... Merci... - regard timide- JE T'AIME EPOUSE/Z MOI ET FAIT/ES MOI VIBRER *******. (Oui, j'aimerais bien aussi me calmer, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose hihi) Bon, en tout cas j'espère que cette fic te/vous surprendras toujours, que je vous déçois pas... Ivan et Tino? ILS VONT SÜÜÜÜFFRIR. ACHACHACH! En tout cas, merci encooooore I love you so muuuuch! :D Bisous mes petites canailles!

**Layla2night:** Ooh mercii, sérieux, ce genre de compliment, après je sais plus où me mettre... D: Mais merci infiniment, tu te rends pas compte à quel point ça me fait plaisir :) ; Oui, oui t'inquiètes pour les couples, tout viendra petit à petit, mais ça vient! Pour le Canada x Ukraine, je pense que je vais l'inclure, pour des raisons de logique... Mais j'explique tout ça dans une note plus bas si ça t'intéresse... EN TOUT CAS, MERCIIIIII! :D

**Lady-Hana**: Oh crap, moi c'est toi que j'adooooore! :D (c'est pas un début foireux du tout, non mais! :D) Bref, déjà merciii mercciii d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. C'est vraiment génial et super altruiste de ta part. Huuu (j'avais fait une faute de frappe et j'avais écrit alTRUITE. ahahaha. hem) Hiii désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, je promets que j'écrirai plus viiite! :D :D Encore merciii!

**X3-Okashi-X3**: HIIIIII OUIIIIII MERCIII Pour la reviieeeew! :D :D Tant mieux si le chapitre t'a plu, j'ai toujours un peu peur de décevoir D: Ahahah JE SAIS QU'IVAN EST PAS GROS SMEXY RUSSIAN READY TO BE YOUR HUSBAND FOR 23$ IS NOT FAT!Hahahahah hahahahahah oh mon dieu. :3 bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! :D

Et bien évidemment, merci à : **mimiyanina** ; **tenshi-no-yoru** ; **sladkiigreh** ; **emimix3** ; **Irohana** ; **Dragonna** ; **Oogawa miharu** ; **Inurame** Et **Always-Happy-Ending**

* * *

**BLABLA:** bon, je voulais juste vous dire que ce qui m'énèrve dans cette fic, c'est que quasi tous les personnages soient gays. Les fics où tous les mecs finissent ensemble ont tendance à me laisser une impression de peu crédible... Mais bon c'est Hetalia et qui irait séparer Sweden de Tino hein? Et Arthur de Francis? PFFF! Donc voila, désolée s'il y en a que ça gêne, mais je promet que certain pairing seront hétéros. Yahoo.

Ensuite, j'ai pris les prénoms des nordics que je trouve un peu partout dans le forum anglais (et français je crois) c'est à dire : Niels = Norvège ; Lars = Danmark; et **SI **il apparaît Einar = Islande. Voilaaa!

Et finalement... Sérieux, au début je me disais ... Yeah Un lemon par couple, mais je commence vraiment à trembler. Donc s'il VOUS PLAIT. **SI VOUS ETRE CONTRE L'IDEE DE LIRE DES JEUNES** (et moins jeunes huhu) **HOMMES BATIFOLER, FAITES LE MOI SAVOIR** PAR PITIE. Comme ça je réduirai drastiquement les effectifs... huhuhuhuhuhu (mais personne ne coupera au Sufin, et je préviendrai. Voilaaa~~~) (j' ai failli faire une"pause pub" dans le chapitre pour vous inciter à lire ce mot sur les lemons, parce que je pense qu'une fanfiction doit respecter l'avis de ses lecteurs surtout quand ça concerne ce genre de truc. En même temps ma fic est M... Donc vous devez vous douter qu'il ne s'agit pas de Chibitalia... BRRREEEF)

* * *

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire merci, et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une review. Si vous saviez dans quel état ça me met... Peut-être que vous n'en mettriez pas. HAHAH Mais si le coeur vous en dit et que vous êtes gentils - grand sourire- bon je me la ferme et je vais au pieu. MERCIIII**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Franchement, entre vous et moi, c'est con ces histoires de disclaimer... Je doute que je serais en train d'écrire une fanfiction si Hetalia m'appartenait, et même si j'adoooorerais gagner de l'argent en m'amusant (_aka_: écrire des fictions) ce n'est pas le cas D:

**Rating: **J'sais pas. Y'a des mots vulgaires, et quelques sous-entendus... Mais je crois que ça ne mérite toujours pas un M. Peut-être le chapitre prochain? XD

**Notes: **OH MON DIEU. SI VOUS SAVIEZ COMME JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE, DESOLEE! Sérieusement. J'ai jamais eu autant de mal que pour réussir à publier ce chapitre. Pas au niveau de l'écriture... Dans le sens que je n'ai pas été victime de la page blanche, mais sérieux. Premièrement, chapitre entier effacé parce que j'ai manipulé COMME UNE ABRUTIE le contenu de ma clef USB et le contenu de mon ordinateur n'importe comment. Réécriture. je met tout sur ma clef USB pour que la situation numéro 1 ne se reproduise plus. JE PERS MA CLEF USB EN FRANCE. et là, j'en ai eu marre pendant un moment. Désolée mais j'étais dégoutéeee! Et je pense que ça se ressent sur la qualité du chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je pense que vous allez vous demander ce que je prend comme drogue pour écrire des conneries pareilles mais bon... -pleure-

**D**onc désolée pour le retard. Je sais j'avais dit "AHA DEUX SEMAINES" et voila, je sais pas combien de mois ça fait... Mais ça m'apprendra à essayer de me mettre des délais D:. Encore désolée pour la qualité du chapitre.

**E**t MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI Je fais CRAC CRAC avec vous dans le jeu des sims. JE VOUS CUEILLE DES FLEURS, JE VAIS CHEZ IKEA AVEC VOUS ET JE PAYE TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ACHETE JE MONTE LES MEUBLES! JE M'OFFRE A VOUS POUR NOEL -clindoeildegueulasse- (je sais que j'ai du retard) Et dernièrement, je lance une marque de vêtements à votre nom.

**V**oila, tout ça pour vous dire merci de prendre la peine de reviewer ma pauvre fic. Sérieusement, je vous aime. Je déconne pas.

* * *

Chapitre quatre.

« - Tu veux venir boire un café chez moi ? »

Feliks le regarda d'un air surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Toris tente une chose aussi claire après seulement six rendez-vous.

Hem. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà dépassés depuis quelques jours la règle des « trois rendez-vous ». Du coup, il était évident que le brun commençait à envisager d'aller un peu plus loin avec lui, et finalement, c'était tout à fait normal. Ils avaient les deux vingt-cinq ans après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient des adolescents.

Par conséquent, Le blond commença à paniquer sérieusement. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de minutes avant que le brun ne se rende compte de la supercherie. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte parce que, quand même, Feliks avait un nom d'homme, et pire encore, il en avait le physique. Dans le sens que même s'il était fin et plutôt délicat, ses épaules étaient quand même plus larges que ses hanches et son visage avait quand même un semblant de mâchoire carrée. Il était le premier à dire qu'il était convainquant en tant que fille, mais les gens, jusqu'à présent, avaient toujours finis par se rendre compte qu'il « cachait quelque chose ». Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que le premier ne se doutant de rien soit justement l'homme avec qui il appréciait passer du temps ? Non mais une malchance pareille…

En plus, il était totalement coincé. Il avait été joyeux et en forme toute la soirée, alors pas question d'inventer une histoire de migraine ou de soudaine maladie. Ce serait beaucoup trop voyant.

Quand à dire que c'était trop tôt, ou une connerie du genre, pas question. Toris le prendrait comme une marque de rejet, et il prendrait la vérité encore plus mal lorsque viendrait le moment de tout lui dire.

D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être l'occasion en or de tout clarifier. Voila, il allait accepter l'invitation, vraiment boire un café, et il réussirait à glisser dans la conversation : « ah, au fait, je suis un homme ». Hum. Ça sonnait, genre carrément bien.

« - Okay ! » Accepta-il donc avec un sourire.

Bon, le compte à rebours était enclenché. Soit Toris était miraculeusement bisexuel, soit il allait se prendre le pire vent de sa vie.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, et l'attrapa par le bras avant d'héler un taxi.

En s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière, Feliks sentit une goutte de sueur descendre le long de son dos. C'était _évident_ que ça allait mal se passer. Il avait du mal à tenir en place et ses genoux étaient à la limite de se mettre à trembler.

Toris ne manqua pas de remarquer son état et il se pencha légèrement vers lui :  
« - T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer… »

Mais Feliks ne rata pas non plus l'air totalement stressé de Toris. Arrivé devant son appartement, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs encore jamais vu, il essaya de faire converger ses pensées sur le discours remplis de ferveur qu'Elizabeta lui avait fait afin de remonter son moral : Il était super mignon, il était super gentil, compréhensif, etc., etc., il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas. Aucune.

De toute manière, il était définitivement trop tard pour reculer. Feliks respira donc un grand coup, et suivi le brun chez lui.

L'appartement de Toris était assez spacieux, mais il avait le grand désavantage d'être assez loin du centre de la ville. Le quartier ne semblait pas top non plus. Mais Feliks garda ses remarques pour lui, essayant plutôt de réfléchir à un moyen pour annoncer en douceur la « grande » nouvelle à son hôte.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, la soirée tourna complètement court, lorsqu'après avoir bu un verre de vin, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Toris, l'air un peu surpris, visiblement il n'attendait personne, et encore moins à 23 heures, alla ouvrir tout de même.

Feliks, resté en retrait, vit les couleurs du visage de son hôte disparaître lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce, comme si elle était chez elle.

Elle était extrêmement belle, et l'air profondément malveillant qui assombrissait ses traits contrastait avec la jolie robe qu'elle portait.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Toris avait réussi, il ne savait pas trop comment, à le mettre dehors sans le vexer.

Il s'agissait probablement d'une de ses anciennes petites amies… Feliks était déçu et quelque part, un peu triste et blessé.

Mais bon, il était au moins fixé par rapport à une chose : Toris n'était pas intéressé par les hommes, et ce, même s'il était plus féminin que la plupart des filles qu'il connaissait.

* * *

_« __Leonard Wahrol_

_Steve S Steinbeck_

_Ivan Braginski_

_Albrecht Walter_

_Louis Patterson_

_Alfred F Jones_

_Jill Mcfear_

_Paul Bowen _

_Fabien M Livingstone »_

Tino remarqua l'agacement dans la voix de Niels quand celui-ci eut fini de parcourir la liste des inscrits au camp de sport. Tino avait pris la résolution de faire ce que son ami lui avait suggéré, c'est-à-dire de mentir à ses parents et à l'école pour pouvoir retrouver Berwald. Mais Niels, lui, avait bien l'intention de participer à un des voyages proposés par l'école.

Au nombre de cinq, ils étaient censés recouper toutes les potentielles envies des étudiants. En effet, l'un d'entre eux était un voyage culturel plutôt basé sur l'art et la peinture, à Florence, un autre art-musique à Vienne, un sport, qui aurait lieu en Autriche dans les alpes, un autre camp sportif mais cette fois à Berlin, et le dernier à Copenhague.

« - Tu veux prendre le camp de _sport_ en Autriche ? »

Demanda Tino d'une voix surprise. Honnêtement, il voyait assez mal Niels faire des journées de marche et de sport d'équipe. D'ailleurs, la moitié des joueurs de foot de l'école s'étaient déjà inscrits dans ce camp.

« - Je voulais. Pas question que je passe une semaine avec Braginski. »

Tino n'écouta même pas la remarque du blond avant de poursuivre :  
« - Non mais _sport_ ? Tu fais du sport toi ? »

Le norvégien soupira et lui lança un regard mort :  
« - Je fais de la danse depuis cinq ans. Et je suis dans le même cours que Braginski. »

« - De la _danse_ ? » S'exclama Tino. Une chose était sûre, même après tant de temps, Niels était encore capable de le surprendre. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de danse. Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il citait le nom d'un des élèves inscrit au camp.

« - Et pourquoi tu veux pas le faire si… » Il regarda la liste « Braginski y est ? »

Niels serra les lèvres avant de lui dire d'un air presque conspirateur :  
« - Braginski ? Ce mec est un grand malade ! Il est dans mon cours de danse, et y'a deux mois, il a menacé un type de lui casser tous les os du corps s'il osait s'approcher encore une fois de sa sœur! Il a un gros, gros problème. Déjà qu'il me foutait les boules à la base… »

« - Je vois… »

Enfin non, Tino ne voyait pas trop comment Niels pouvait être aussi terrifié d'un _danseur_. Mais bon, on parlait de Niels, justement, et il avait un peu tendance à avoir des lubies bizarres. Il décida donc de ne pas insister et se contenta de regarder les autres listes d'inscriptions. Le voyage ayant le plus de succès était, pour l'instant, celui pour Florence. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Qui ne voudrait pas passer une semaine de janvier en Italie ?

C'était le camp était le plus cher, mais il était le plus dépaysant et s'il était parti avec l'école, Tino se dit qu'il aurait choisi celui-là

Cinq minutes plus tard, le temps que Niels s'inscrive finalement au voyage pour le Danemark, sans vouloir dire à Tino pour quelle raison il avait choisi celui-là, et ils quittèrent le couloir : Tino en direction du secrétariat, pour dire qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas partir cette semaine là – utilisant un mensonge pour qu'ils ne l'inscrivent pas de force au camp restant à Berlin, et Niels vers son prochain cours.

* * *

Ludwig n'était vraiment pas satisfait. Non seulement son ex-femme trouvait, sept ans plus tard, un moyen pour lui pourrir la vie d'une manière parfaite, mais en plus il était obligé de supporter un repas entier en sa compagnie, plus celle de leur fils et de son nouveau fiancé un type hollandais qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

L'ambiance était assez tendue.

D'une part parce qu'il n'avait rien à leur dire, d'autre part parce que l'idée de devoir relayer sa femme pour la garde de leur fils lui donnait envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Sérieusement, ce mioche, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Et de toute manière, à six ans, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien attendre de lui ? Des jouets ? Une chambre ?

Il imagina un instant à quel genre d'endroit son appartement allait bien pouvoir ressembler et l'idée lui fit froid dans le dos.

Les enfants, ça n'apporte que du désordre, des pleurs et de la saleté. Il avait déjà donné. Quand même ils avaient divorcés quand Roman avait un an. Il savait très bien comment étaient les gamins. A se réveiller à des heures pas possibles, à vomir, à sentir mauvais… Non une chose était sûre, il n'était absolument pas fait pour être père. Et encore moins maintenant que le gosse avait six ans.

Malheureusement Anne lui avait fait comprendre que s'il n'était pas d'accord, elle ferait appel à son avocat. Et étant avocate elle-même, elle lui avait préparé un joli dossier démontrant parfaitement qu'en tant que père, il avait aussi des responsabilités qui ne consistaient pas seulement à donner un certain montant par année à son ancienne famille.

Ludwig croisa les yeux de son fils une seconde.

Sa vie au travail était devenue insupportable, et maintenant, sa vie privée était aussi envahie par un parasite.

Décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

* * *

La directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique leva un sourcil :  
« - Je comprends bien ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous mesurez les conséquences de ce que vous avez l'intention de faire. »

Francis, confortablement installé en face d'elle, s'appliqua à continuer son numéro de charme. Il avait déjà étalé sur la table basse le faux arbre généalogique qui était censé prouver qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec Arthur Kirkland, et en plus de ça, il remarquait très bien les joues rougissantes de la femme assise en face de lui à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

« - J'admets que notre cohabitation pourra éventuellement nous apporter des surprises, mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il était dangereux ! » lui répondit-il d'un air assuré.

Elle soupira en ajoutant :

« - Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide à domicile pour ses médicaments… et ce n'est pas gratuit… »

« - Je suis photographe de mode, madame. Je pense que je peux largement assurer ce genre de dépenses sans compromettre mon niveau de vie. »

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, en jetant un dernier regard sur l'arbre généalogique. Tout semblait être en ordre, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi cet homme tenait tant à s'embarrasser de son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petit cousin au huitième degré.

Pleinement satisfait par le papier que venait de lui remettre le secrétariat, attestant qu'Arthur Kirkland pourrait quitter l'hôpital le vingt-trois décembre et qu'il pourrait emménager chez lui sans autre.

L'anglais débarrasserait son manoir de ce qu'il… l'habitait, et ensuite… Bah, il aurait qu'à dire à l'hôpital que Kirkland avait un comportement trop bizarre pour qu'il puisse vivre avec lui et qu'il s'était trompé… Ou alors qu'il devait partir pour une durée indéterminée en France et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper.

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à annoncer la bonne nouvelle et fut surpris de voir Gilbert en plus d'Antonio dans la chambre du britannique.

L'albinos se leva d'ailleurs précipitamment vers lui et le secoua par les épaules :

« - Roderich à un comportement super suspicieux ! Il arrête pas d'appeler son banquier et… »

1 + 1 = 2, se dit Francis

« - Tu le soupçonnes de te… tromper ? »

Il vit Antonio grimacer dans l'arrière fond.

« - Je ne le soupçonne pas ! J'en suis absolument certain ! Il rentre tard… » Et Gilbert commença à énumérer un certain nombre de choses – dont certaines n'avaient pas grand rapport avec quoique ce soit- tout en cherchant du soutien de la part d'Antonio à qui il avait très vraisemblablement exposé son problème.

Francis posa une de ses mains sur son épaule et déclara :  
« - On va tirer tout ça au clair. J'irai l'espionner. Et je suis sûr qu'Antonio est d'accord aussi pas vrai ? »

« - Si, si ! Je viens ! » Déclara-il avec un grand sourire.

Gilbert fit craquer ses doigts.

« - J'te jure que si je les chope, je leur casse la figure. Aux deux. En même temps. »

Francis soupira : s'il avait été question des problèmes de cœur de quelqu'un d'autre que Gilbert (puisque Antonio et… Non mieux valait ne pas penser à la « relation » entre l'espagnol et Romano...) Il aurait fait en sorte de se défiler du rôle d' « expert en problèmes de cœur ». Mais il s'agissait de son meilleur ami alors il pouvait bien sacrifier un peu de son temps libre pour lui rendre service.

Surtout qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement Roderich et que la pensée d'un Gilbert à nouveau célibataire avait de quoi raviver ses souvenirs d'adolescent, quand ils faisaient la paire et qu'ils passaient leur week-end à traîner dans les bars de la petite ville dans laquelle ils habitaient.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur, assis dans une des chaises de la chambre, occupé à boire son thé comme si son espace privé n'était pas envahi par trois « presque » inconnus.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, le mépris qu'il éprouvait à leur égard tout à fait lisible dans son regard et déclara :  
« - Le vingt-trois, je sais. »

Francis se rendit compte qu'il devait vraiment avoir un problème pour avoir eu l'idée de cohabiter avec quelqu'un ayant [des sourcils aussi gros] un caractère aussi horrible.

* * *

Kiku déglutit difficilement. Il était penché sur le rapport des finances du mois de novembre et était en train de relire le même chiffre pour la troisième fois.

Il avait été élevé dans la plus pure tradition Japonaise, et n'avait donc pas spécialement de problème au niveau des sacrifices qu'il devait faire pour conserver son travail.

Le problème, c'était que dans son cas, la « chose à sacrifier » avait… comme qui dirait…

son mot à dire.

Il se sentit encore plus paniquer lorsque le grec ouvrit la bouche. Si M. Weillschmidt entrait maintenant, il risquait son poste, et il avait travaillé très dur pour l'obtenir… Il fallait qu'Héraclès se taise et vite !  
Malheureusement pour lui, comme la télépathie n'était pas encore quelque chose de particulièrement développé entre eux, le brun déclara :  
« - Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose…qu'on en parle. »

La voix toujours un peu ensommeillée de son vis-à-vis le fit frissonner d'horreur. Kiku se décida finalement à lever la tête, profitant de l'occasion pour lui jeter un regard affolé.

« - P…Parler de quoi ? »

C'est ça, pensa-il. Fait l'innocent.

« - Parler de la soirée où… » Connaissant suffisamment le grec pour savoir qu'il n'avait absolument aucune pudeur, Kiku s'écria en se levant brusquement, (faisant tomber quelques feuilles par terre au passage)

« - OUI ! OUI ! Je vois ! Je vois tout à fait ! Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail maintenant ! Et…Et de toute façon pourquoi est-ce que tu… euh vous voudriez parler d'une soirée où tout le monde est rentré chez soi sans qu'il ne se passe RIEN de particulier ? »

Héraclès ne répondit pas. Encouragé par ce manque de réaction, Kiku reprit :

« -Très bien, j'ai énormément de travail, alors je vous suggère de retourner à vos affectations, . »

Il se rassit à son bureau, les mains et les genoux tremblants – espérant quand même qu'ils ne trahissaient pas trop l'état d'horreur dans lequel il avait l'impression de nager-.

Mais contre tous ses souhaits –évidemment-, le brun ne quitta pas la pièce. Au contraire il s'approcha de lui et posa les deux mains sur son bureau, tout en avançant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

Kiku se tassa dans son siège, priant pour que le grec disparaisse.

« - J'aimerais juste… » Kiku trouva difficile d'éviter ses yeux. Surtout quand ils étaient aussi près des siens. Mais se laisser attraper par « eux » une deuxième fois n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée. « que tu arrêtes… » Kiku se raidit, fixant obstinément la porte communicante entre le bureau de M. Weillschmidt et le sien. « de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Un millième de seconde. Un bête reflexe humain, en fait, il voulait juste vérifier dans son regard qu'il disait la vérité.

Mais, comme il l'avait prévu, il se retrouva piégé dans le regard, olive, d'Héraclès. Aussi bête que cela pouvait paraître, Kiku avait l'impression de voir la Grèce se refléter dans ses yeux, couleurs de l'un des fruits les plus célèbres du pays.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre beaucoup trop vite, alors qu'il constata que la main droite d'Héraclès avait quitté son bureau pour se rapprocher un peu trop dangereusement de son visage.

Il avait envie de la repousser d'un mouvement brusque. Il avait envie de disparaître soudainement. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais plus que tout, il avait juste envie de se laisser aller. De faire confiance au Grec qui semblait être passé professionnel dans l'art de faire des choses inappropriées durant ses heures de travail : il ne s'était jamais fait réprimander alors qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir dans son bureau, par exemple.

Parfois Kiku se demandait comment il faisait pour rendre ses dossiers en temps voulu.

Mais son regard se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte du bureau de son supérieur, et il serra la mâchoire.

Il ne pouvait pas risquer son travail juste parce qu'un type avait décidé de le draguer ouvertement (et de parvenir plus ou moins à ses fins). Surtout en sachant que M. Weillschmidt ne portait pas spécialement -voir pas du tout- les homosexuels dans son cœur.

Kiku recula brusquement sa chaise et regarda Héraclès d'un air vraiment embarrassé.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'aimerais sincèrement que vous compreniez que je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé, et que je suis désolé si j'ai pu vous laisser croire que c'était le cas. Maintenant, j'aimerais me remettre au travail. »

« - …D'accord » répondit simplement le plus grand, avant de quitter la pièce lentement, tout en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Kiku se rassit dans son bureau. Il était convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il soupira, les poings toujours serrés.

Héraclès était quelqu'un d'assez difficile à lire. Pas comme le stagiaire Italien qui se mettait à pleurer quand il était triste et qui souriait quand il était content. Mais malgré cela, Kiku était tout à fait conscient que l'attitude du grec en partant voulait dire deux choses : « je suis blessé » et « _menteur_ ».

* * *

« - Je vais prendre une douche. »

Lars hocha distraitement la tête, trop occupé à chercher une cigarette dans le pantalon qui était négligemment étalé sur le sol de sa chambre.

Prochain étape, pensa le Danois, le balcon. Il laissa Niels tout seul, sachant depuis le temps que le gamin n'était pas du genre à voler.

Et puis même, il n'y avait pas d'objet de valeur chez lui, et son porte-monnaie était dans le pantalon qui venait de remettre.

Il soupira de contentement en expirant la fumée qu'il avait avalée. Ca faisait quand même un peu cliché, le mec qui fume juste après le sexe, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si Niels, ou Norge, comme il aimait bien l'appeler, avait envie de rester au lit pour… pourquoi de toute façon ?

Se câliner ? Ahah. Comme le plus le jeune le disait très bien :  
« je ne suis pas payé pour ça. »

Lars avait essayé une fois. UNE FOIS. De le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était pris le coup de coude le plus violent de sa vie.

Et dieu sait combien de fois il s'était battu dans sa vie. Surtout avec l'autre abruti suédois. Ça l'avait convaincu de ne plus jamais essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide en présence du blond.

Un bruit de porte lui indiqua que Niels venait de sortir de la douche et qu'il allait probablement le rejoindre pour lui réclamer son salaire.

Effectivement, le blond arriva devant lui, son habituel air ennuyé sur le visage, et tendit la main silencieusement. Il était aussi froid qu'un iceberg, et des fois, Lars se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait encore la peine de le payer une fois, deux fois par semaine pour pouvoir en disposer.

Sérieusement. Il avait vingt-sept ans, ce n'était pas comme si il était particulièrement moche ou vieux. Il était persuadé que s'il avait envie de tirer son coup il n'avait qu'à aller dans un bar, et ramener le premier venu, et tout ça quasiment gratuitement.

Mais Niels, avait besoin d'argent. Et son côté « preux chevalier » lui disait (à chaque fois que le gosse l'énervait un peu trop) que si Niels était capable de ce genre de choses, il n'allait pas arrêter parce que lui, Lars, ne voulait plus de lui.

Et le danois ne préférait pas trop imaginer quel genre de mec Niels risquait de devoir… toucher, s'il lui refusait cet argent.

Il sortit dont le porte-monnaie de sa poche avant de lui tendre un billet de 100€. Niels hocha la tête, toujours sans rien dire, et quitta son appartement.

Depuis son balcon, Lars le regarda s'éloigner, se demandant pourquoi il avait besoin de tant d'argent.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Toris fut tenté de se cacher dans sa chambre à coucher et de ne plus jamais sortir de chez lui.

Et pourtant, il se leva lentement, et d'un pas mal assuré, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. D'une main hésitante, il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit.

« - Ahh, Toris. Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir… ! »

Il baissa les yeux et s'effaça de l'entrée, afin de laisser le plus grand entrer chez lui.

« - Toris ? »

Sa voix avait pris ce ton enfantin qui n'était jamais, jamais une bonne nouvelle.

« - Je suis très content de vous revoir aussi, Monsieur. »

Il gloussa et s'assit sur son canapé. Toris, toujours dans l'entrée de son appartement, essayait désespérément de ne pas se mettre à trembler comme une feuille.

« - Je sais. »

Ivan avait repris sa voix normale. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le russe ricana :  
« - Ne me fait pas passer pour le monstre, Toris. Tu sais parfaitement que si tu n'avais pas répondu je serais partit pour ne plus revenir. »

Le blond se releva et s'approcha lentement de lui, calculant son effet. Quant à Toris, l'immonde réalisation de ce que venait de lui dire Ivan lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tors. Ivan était violent, manipulateur, et avait très probablement un problème d'ordre mental. Mais il n'avait jamais _tué_ ni _violé_ quelqu'un.

Il s'était toujours arrangé pour s'approprier ses victimes, les rendant presque dépendantes, il était comme une drogue : nocif et dangereux mais irrévocablement nécessaire.

Le Russe, qui s'était arrêté devant lui un air satisfait sur le visage saisit le col de sa chemise avant d'arracher tous les boutons en l'ouvrant d'un coup sec.

Toris eu une dernière pensée pour Feliks alors qu'Ivan se penchait vers lui, un air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sur le visage.

Etre éloigné de lui pendant plus de deux ans n'avait pas suffi pour détruire la toile dans laquelle Ivan avait réussi à l'enfermer.

Il pensa avec amertume qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour obtenir l'aide d'un héro.

* * *

**REVIEW ANONYME ... RÉPONSE!**

**Piikassa:** Hihih, je suis aussi hyper fane de SwedenxFinland. Sérieusement, il n'existe pas PLUS CHOU Sur terre que ces deux là! Hem. Sinon évidemment, merci infiniment pour ta review. ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi... Je blague pas XDEuh, en ce qui concerne Gilbert, j'l'ai un peu laissé tomber pour ce chapitre _c'est vrai_ mais il aura sa place dans le chapitre suivant! :D Bref, merci merci beaucoup! Et désolée pour le retard. Hu.

**Lady-Hana:** OH MERCI. JE T'AIME AUSSI! VIOLE MOI AUTANT QUE TU VEUX! -ouvre les bras- VAS-Y! SERS TOI!. Oh ce que tu me fais plaisir! je t'assure, je serais dans un de mes bons jours, je pleurerais (et je ne suis ni ironique ni sarcastique) 'tain j'me sens déjà coupable pour le chapitre pourrrrri que je me prépare à envoyer... Désolée hein D: DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD DÉSOLÉE! ahah Ivan le prolo. Moi j'aime bien, j'trouve que ça lui va bien. Mais maintenant... HUHUHU Il a retrouvé des... Euh... comment dire ça... racines. ENFIN écoute, j'te propose un truc: POSONS POUR DU PR0N ENSEMBLE! Ca aurait pleiiin de succès j'en suis sûre! merci merci merci pour la review + review n.2: OUI OK, LES PYRRENES CA ME DIT! (oh mon dieu, désolée pour le retardXD) reviewn°3: ARRR JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE. PARDONNE MOI PARDONNE MOI. PITIE. Ta review m'a fait teeeellment culpabiliser! j'suis désolée! XD mais bon... c'est vraiment pas ma faute. Ou enfin totalement, mais c'est surtout la malchance!

**Layla2night:** Moi je veux bien t'épouser huhuh! :D Je suis hétéro aussi... Quoique selon ce que je bois je crois qu'une tigresse dégueulasse qui-ne-fait-plus-de-distinction-entre-l'être-masculin-et-l'être-féminin se réveille. RRRRRRR. Oh putain, je devrais apprendre à me la fermer hein? D: XD OHHHH MAIS NE ME REMERCIER PAS! ARE YOU CRAZY? C'est MOI qui te remercie de prendre sur ton temps pour me laisser un mot! Purée... T'as pas idée de combien tu me fais plaisir. :D Pour Ludwig... Hm...Allez je dirais encore 3 ou 4 chapitre MAXIMUM avant qu'il ne se rende compte de tout xD... Mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas vraiment IC finalement... PArce que dans l'animé, il est plutôt gentil et patient... Enfin bref... HEEEEM HEEEEM ahahaha OUi, Roman c'est bien HolyRomanEmpire je voulais pas commencer à inventer des personnages, surtout quand ils apparaissent plusieurs fois! Ahhh pour Ivan XD Tu veras dans le chapitre prochain :D Encore merci merci merciiii et désolée pour le retard.

**Colonel Missy:** D'ACCORD. MARRIONS-NOUS. Hiiiihihih... -pleure- Merci merci. Sérieusement, je crois que je mérite vraiment pas tout ce que tu dis, mais merci quand même D: . Aw, j'espère que niveau Arthur, ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu dans l'évolution... Mais bon. D: Les hopitaux psychiatrique et mes fics, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage, c'est pour ça que je me suis pas attardée sur ce côté là. AHAHAHA On verra. C'est incroyable. J'arrive sans être genée à écrire des Lemon en anglais, mais en français! C'est une autre histoire Hahahah Encore merci infiniment pour la review. Merci d'avoir pris ce temps. C'est vraiment super cool :D

**Mina et Eter:** Ahahaha je prend note de tous les endroits potentiellement intéressants qu'il y a dans cette review... Hmmm XD CA M'INSPIRE! Sérieux, je sais pas si t'es seule ou si vous êtes deux, mais j'ai rarement lu une review aussi drôle XD! Oui désolée! Roooh! ;D J'ai vraiment pas eu de chance? ça ne se reproduira plus? Pitié pardonnez-moi? Quoiqu'il en soit, le batifolage arrive au plus tard dans deux chapitre. Je pense qu'il y en aura probablement un dans le chapitre prochain mais je ne suis pas sûre. hhuh MERCI INFINIMENT POUR LA REVIEW. C'est tellement, tellement cool de votre/ta part... D: Je vous/t'aime merci merci merciiii!

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA: **Oh purée. Sache que ta review, je l'ai relue plusieurs fois tellement elle me motive. Je pense que je ne te remercierai jamais assez XD mais en tout cas MERCI MERCI, mille fois merci. Et le fait que tu aies pris la peine de laisser une review me comble d'une joie sans borne. Ahhhhh... -si tu voyais ma tête, tu partirais en courant hahah- très bien, alors batifolement il y aura ;D je ne sais pas encore exactement quand, mais au plus tard dans deux chapitre... Mais peut-'etre dans le chapitre prochain? qui sait... OH T'aimes pas spécialement Alfred x Ivan? Ohhy alors toi, faut absolument que je te corrige! ;D Je plaisante. C'est juste que... Alfred... Et ivan quoi... hiiiihiihihi...! Hem. ShutupAlex.Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps... mais... FFFF j'ai vraiment pas eu de chance... Hahah. Quant à ma fic CodeGeass, 'j'ai perdu ce que j'avais déjà écrit... je sais franchement pas quand je vais poster la suite! mais ... ça vient! Pourquoi je me vexerais de tes fautes? HAhah je suis la première à en faire! Je suis nulllle en orthographe, mais comme je suis super nulle en math etc, je suis obligée de cartonner niveau littérature etc...(dit donc... C'est super intéressant ce que je raconte!XD) bref merci merci merci merci pour ta review! et a +!

* * *

**BLABLA:** Je vous avais dit que ce chapitre était horriblement nul. Je m'en veux D: et si j'étais pas autant en retard, je pense que je ne le publieraiS pas. Mais bon... Désolée quoi, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Sinon, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de reviewer le chapitre précédent, c'est à dire: **Tenshi-no-yoru, mimiyanina, Lilyprincessofthenight, emimix3, sladkiigreh, always-happy-ending, Inurame, , swallow-no-tsubasa, norkia, spiritusanctuary** et **blumeshullman. **plus bien sûr les reviews "anonymes" auxquelles j'ai répondu plus haut.

**Merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte ou en fav.**

M**ERCI MERCI MERCI. C'est con de dire ça, mais à chaque fois que je reçois l'une de vos review, ma motivation vient (ou revient selon mon humeur xD) donc merci merci merci. :D FFFF JE VOUS AIME INFINIMENT!**

**Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, et merci infiniment à ceux qui laisseraient une review. Vous illuminez mes journées. C'est très sérieux. Hihi. **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: **Alors. J'ai eu mon anniversaire, et malgré mes supplications, mes parents ne m'ont pas achetés les droits d'Hetalia. Je trouve ça dégueulasse personnellement. Dire que je suis censée être leur fille chérie! - pleure- Non, tout ça pour dire que JE NE POSSEDE. PAS. LES. DROITS. D'HETALIA. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et les faire souuuufriiiiiiir - rire satanique-

**Rating: **Toujours pas M. Mais ça va venir, je vous le promet. Désolée de vous décevoir... ENCORE.

**Notes: **PARDOOOOOOOOOOOON Pour le retard! Je suis vraiment trop DESOLEE DESOLEE DESOLEE! Mais c'est fou, j'essaye toujours de faire au mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, et ça me prend du temps parce que je pèse le pour et le contre de chaque action... Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas même s'il y a certaines choses que je n'aime pas à l'intérieur... D:

**D**ésolée pour le retard alors... Je met beaucoup de temps à publier et j'en suis DESOLEE. Je pense pas que je pourrai faire plus vite. Mais sachez que n'abandonnerai JAMAIS cette fic. JAMAIS. Avec un grand J

**E**t maintenant le plus important... MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCIIIII, vous n'avez ABSOLUMENT aucune idée de combien je vous suis reconnaissante de prendre le temps de me laisser un mot. C'est à chaque fois ma journée qui s'illumine - sérieusement, je ne plaisante pas... - et dieu sait combien j'en ai besoin maintenant que je suis en pleine période d'exas MERCIIII Je vous fais des cocktails! JE vous lis TOUS LES HARRY POTTER AVEC UNE VOIX SENSUELLE! Je vous repeint votre chambre! Je vous lèche les pieds! MERCI MERCI MERCI.

**V**oila, tout ça pour vous dire merci. J'arrive pas à croire que cette fic ait déjà dépassé la barre des 100 reviews. Et c'est grâce à vous. Merci. Je pourrai vous écrire sept pages de "merci" je vous le garantis. Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, et merci encore!

* * *

_**Décembre**_

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne demi-heure. Novembre clément avait laissé place à un décembre cinglant qui glaçait depuis des semaines Berlin tout entière. La neige avait recouvert chaque rue, chaque maison et chaque arbre de la ville, quant aux régions reculées et peu fréquentables comme celles-ci, elles semblaient vraiment sortir d'une autre époque. Les enseignes des quelques magasins grinçaient avec le vent, et les rares habitants de ce coin de la ville s'étaient enfermés chez eux bien plus tôt dans la soirée. Personne n'aimait cette rue, « _Gespenststrasse »_ qui était à l'origine d'un nombre incalculable de légendes urbaines plus ou moins vérifiées.

Gupta s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait passé la journée dans son épicerie, dans laquelle d'ailleurs, personne n'était entré et à vrai dire, rares étaient les hommes qui prenaient le risque de passer la porte de son petit magasin, et oh, il les comprenait. Rien dans sa boutique n'avait l'air consommable. Que ce soit les fruits et légumes à l'allure et à l'odeur douteuse, où les divers produits cosmétiques qui semblaient venir droit des années quatre-vingt. Mais le manque de profit ne l'avait jamais inquiété, et de toute manière il avait la très franche intuition, que d'ici quelques semaines, ils seraient à nouveau au milieu de l'action. Se levant lentement, il s'approcha de la grande vitre sale et poussiéreuse qui donnait sur la rue. Les mains croisées derrière son dos, il contempla pensivement les magasins de la rue en face de son épicerie les lumières du sex-shop clignotaient d'une manière alarmante, et la vitre cassée de ce qui avait été autrefois un salon de coiffure, conférait à la rue un air fantomatique. Il ne s'était pas établi dans la région la plus accueillante de Berlin, c'était sûr. Personne ne s'aventurait ici, à moins d'avoir l'envie frémissante de se faire égorger.

Se retournant, son visage n'exprima aucune surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était plus seul dans son magasin. Appuyé contre un rayon, mangeant quelques biscuits qu'il avait pris sans gêne de l'étagère et qui le toisait d'un air arrogant, son … « associé » lui jeta un regard amusé derrière son masque blanc.

Bastet s'approcha de lui et vint se frotter contre ses jambes alors qu'Anubis ne levait même pas la tête. Le nouveau venu reposa distraitement le paquet de biscuit entamé et s'approcha de lui, alors qu'un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur son visage :

« - Je suis porteur d'excellentes nouvelles Gupta… Et elles ne manqueront surement pas de te ravir mais d'un autre côté je suis absolument persuadé que tu en as déjà eu vent… N'est-ce pas ? »

L'égyptien reprit sa place derrière le comptoir et regarda Sadiq, son habituel air morne sur le visage. Le Turc semblait jubiler, et même s'il était vrai qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de la libération de leur « boss », il ne l'avait pas cru tout de suite, pensant que l'on se moquait de lui. Mais voyant le sourire devenu légèrement effrayant de Sadiq, il changea rapidement d'avis : même si le plus grand avait toujours été prompt à faire son « show », particulièrement lorsque cela concernait le travail, il ne propageait jamais de fausses rumeurs.

Avec son habituelle sobriété, l'Egyptien répondit :

« - Le patron sort de l'hôpital ? »

Le Turc hocha lentement de la tête, alors que Gupta s'autorisait un sourire satisfait. _Back on the business_ en effet.

* * *

_**23 **__**Décembre.**_

Lorsqu'Arthur Kirkland sortit de la voiture de Francis Bonnefoy et qu'il se trouva devant la maison qu'il allait habiter, le sourire suffisant qu'il essayait de contenir finit tout de même par trouver son chemin sur ses lèvres.

Derrière de grands arbres très mal taillés, et une haie qui semblait n'avoir jamais été entretenue, se dressait une très, très ancienne maison. Des efforts de rénovation étaient visibles à certains endroits, mais l'impression générale qu'elle donnait était que tous les ouvriers - qui avaient forcément dû travailler sur place - avaient précipitamment abandonné les lieux, pour diverses raisons. Et Arthur, lorsqu'il respira à un plein poumon l'air réellement vicié de la maison se les imaginait très bien.

Décidant qu'attendre que Bonnefoy ait fini de sortir ses affaires de la voiture prendrait bien trop de temps, alors qu'il était tout bonnement impatient de savoir ce qu'il se cachait réellement derrière la barrière en fer forgé , il la poussa élégamment, entra dans le jardin et… s'arrêta net.

« - Un problème Kirkland ? » entendit-il le Français lui demander.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, et s'élança à travers le jardin d'un pas rapide. Quelque chose n'était vraiment pas banal, ici, et il était habitué au domaine du « pas banal ». Cette maison… Etait définitivement la maison de ses rêves. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de chose, dès qu'il avait entendu parler de Francis Bonnefoy, et de cette maison. Mais c'était bien au-delà de ses espérances.

« - Kirkland ? »

Par contre, son futur colocataire ne lui plaisait pas des masses, et c'était bien réciproque.

Francis secoua la tête et maudit intérieurement Antonio en voyant l'anglais se précipiter vers la maison un air impatient figé sur le visage.

Aha. Il avait été sur Internet et il s'était très bien renseigné sur les « mediums » et toutes ces autres conneries. Et Arthur Kirkland avait tout à fait l'air d'être un charlatan de bas-étage. Il allait faire semblant de purifier la maison, avant de dire que tout était en ordre et qu'il lui devait une certaine somme d'argent. Mais non, lui, Francis, n'allait pas se faire avoir. Il allait entrer dans cette foutue baraque, le mettre à la porte et lui faire comprendre qu'il allait le renvoyer à l'asile aussi vite qu'il en était sortit. Ce type lui avait paru louche dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. En plus, il était d'une impolitesse affolante… C'était décidé, il allait mettre cet anglais étrange à la porte, et très rapidement.

Il avança d'un pas rapide sur l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du manoir et poussa la porte d'entrée. Il était chez lui, et il était temps qu'un certain Anglais s'en rende compte.

« - Tout le monde est présent ? »

Francis ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Si Kirkland commençait à parler tout seul, non seulement ça allait lui faire peur, - pas qu'il soit particulièrement froussard, mais cette maison lui foutait réellement les jetons -, mais en plus, ça allait le mettre dans une colère noire. Qu'on abuse de sa bonne foi (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots) n'était absolument quelque chose qu'il trouvait tolérable, surtout si celui qui se moquait de lui était un anglais au physique… peu avantageux.

Il entra dans le salon qui était déjà parfaitement décoré par ses soins, et s'arrêta net.

L'Anglais arpentait la pièce d'un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, en « conversant » avec des personnes qui – visiblement - n'étaient pas présentes.

Francis aurait volontiers traversé la pièce pour secouer Kirkland, lui remettre les idées en place, et comme initialement prévu, le remettre dans son asile. Mais le salon, était devenu froid. Enfin, c'était quelque chose de relativement normal, puisqu'ils étaient en décembre et que cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'arrêtait pas de neiger. Mais il faisait un froid mordant, alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une pièce normalement parfaitement chauffée. Et il se sentait mal à l'aise, un sentiment qu'il n'avait presque jamais ressenti avant de mettre les pieds dans cette maison. Il décida donc de se taire, prétextant vouloir voir jusqu'où la folie du blond allait.

Celui-ci, n'arrêtait pas ni de gesticuler, ni de parler dans un allemand hésitant, faisant de grand geste. Son comportement était presqu'aussi ridicule que ses sourcils. C'était dire.

Décidant que le fait qu'un étranger _anglais_ et habillé d'une manière ridicule (comme un vieil homme) se comportant comme s'il y avait foule dans son salon était une insulte à peine déguisée au grand photographe de mode qu'il était, il attrapa Kirkland par l'épaule et déclara :  
« - Bon, c'est terminé. Je crois que je vais vous reconduire à l'hôpital parce… »

L'Anglais balaya sa main d'un air agacé :

« - Vous êtes complètement stupide ? Je m'attendais à trouver un ou deux fantômes dans cette maison, quoique j'aie eu la très vive impression que j'allais être surpris en entrant ici. Et j'avais raison ! Il y a dix esprits dans cette maison, et cela n'est jamais un bon signe. »

L'air affecté du plus petit acheva d'énerver le blond qui répondit tout aussi sèchement :  
« - Et j'imagine que vous allez me proposer de m'en débarrasser pour la modique somme de 10'000€ ? Merci, mais non merci. »

Gros-sourcil soupira :  
« - je crois que vous ne mesurez pas l'étendue de notre catastrophe. Les personnes présentes ici sont toutes jeunes. Du moins, elles ne sont pas mortes de mort naturelle. » Il se tourna vers les canapés, disposés autour de lui, comme Francis les avait aménagés, avant de dire comme s'il s'adressait à une foule invisible qui était pendue à ses lèvres : « Je suis sincèrement désolé de parler de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là », il pointa ensuite son index contre le torse du Français, soudainement plus énervé : « Il y a un autre être dans cette maison, qui tue systématiquement les propriétaires et nous sommes visiblement les prochains sur la liste. » Francis leva les yeux au ciel « maintenant, il s'agit de trouver de quelle espèce il s'agit, que je puisse la traquer en m'en occuper. »

Secouant la tête, Francis quitta la pièce pour aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il allait avoir besoin de se rafraichir les idées s'il avait l'intention de réussir à expulser ce voleur de sa maison. Avant qu'il ne la revende. Parce que même s'il était tout simplement impossible que l'Anglais dise la vérité, il n'allait quand même plus être capable de dormir ici.  
Il avait peine saisit un verre d'eau que l'Anglais était aussi dans la pièce.

« - Nous avons un problème. »

« - Vraiment ? » répondit Francis d'un air méprisant. Arthur l'ignora et continua :  
« - D'après les témoignages que j'ai pu recueillir, il s'agit d'un « démon ». Sous sa forme animale. En fait, nous allons aller chercher un gros chat noir. »

« - Ecoute, Kirkland. Va t'amuser dans le jardin si tu veux, moi ça ne m'amuse vraiment pas. Je doute qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un simple ectoplasme dans cette maison. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et sortit de la cuisine. Il attrapa sa veste, mit ses chaussures et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il revint très exactement six minutes plus tard, avec un énorme chat noir. Sans déconner. Un truc énorme, aux yeux bleus captivant qui le regarda avait l'air le plus monstrueux que Francis Bonnefoy ait été capable de voir dans les yeux d'un animal.

Arthur s'adressa à lui comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui avait un peu du mal à saisir les choses importantes du genre de : « ne met pas tes mains sur la plaque ».

« - Il nous accepte sur son territoire. Si tu me chasses, tu meurs. C'est compris ? »

Et Francis décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable et que de toute manière, avec huit chambres, il pouvait très bien se permettre d'avoir un « chat » et un anglais malade-mental avec lui.

* * *

_**24 Décembre**__** - Noël**_

Noël n'avait jamais été une date qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais aimé le mois de décembre, qui était synonyme d'un froid polaire, ce qui avait la capacité incroyable de faire boire à tout le monde une quantité effroyable de Vodka. Et Ivan savait qu'il n'était de loin pas le dernier à se servir à boire, et à chaque fois que ses sœurs avaient été en danger, pour une raison où pour une autre, c'était parce qu'il avait été ivre dans un coin, laissant la voie libre aux autres hommes de la mafia. Et deuxièmement, savoir que le monde entier était censé se sentir heureux alors qu'il se sentait le plus malheureux de tous les hommes, lui donnait une horrible sensation de désespoir. Et voir ses sœurs, Natalya qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour obtenir des notes acceptables dans son école tout en faisant des entraînements de danse quotidiens qui la fatiguaient, et Katyusha qui travaillait dans une boulangerie à 100% et en prenant des cours de violon avec un musicien mondialement connu, il avait vraiment l'impression d'abuser d'elles.

Il ne savait pas exactement d'où venait se sentiment. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa sœur aînée apporter un gâteau qu'elle avait ramené de son travail, alors qu'ils venaient de manger du pain et du jambon, en guise de repas de fête, Ivan eu sincèrement envie de pleurer.

Entre ça et Toris, le pire était à craindre.

* * *

Alfred se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et tendit son assiette à sa mère. Les repas de Noël chez la famille Jones étaient toujours semblables. Tous les membres de la famille étaient présents, petits cousins au quatrième degré compris, sa mère préparait assez de nourriture pour nourrir Guantanamo dans sa totalité pendant une semaine, et son père faisait son show.

Alfred adorait Noël, bien sûr. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre sa mère de commander le repas chez Mc Donald. Mais bon, il ne désespérait pas de réussir à faire de son rêve une réalité. En attendant, il devait en rester à la dinde et aux frites. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, on s'entend, mais quand même moins bon qu'un bon vieil hamburger.

Enfin bref. La fête de Noël chez les Jones était toujours, toujours synonyme de joyeux bordel. Ses petits cousins couraient partout dans la maison, jouaient avec les jouets qu'ils venaient de recevoir – et qui d'habitude étaient des jouets outrageusement bruyants, ou à potentiel de désastre très élevé…- Comme une trottinette, une balle de foot, ou simplement des jeux faisant un bruit dévastateur. Puis venait les cousins d'Alfred juste un peu plus âgé, qui comme d'habitude, recevaient des jeux vidéo, une nouvelle console, et des habits de sports. Quand à lui, le plus âgé de sa génération, il avait reçu de l'argent, une balle de baseball – son père ne désespérait pas qu'il s'intéresse à se sport malgré leur vie en Allemagne où le baseball n'était pas spécialement populaire – des nouvelles chaussures de foot, trois jeux vidéos, un maillot de son équipe de football américain préférée, une nouvelle cross de hockey et une caméra.

Il se réjouissait de pouvoir essayer tout son nouveau matériel, mais vu le temps qu'il avait fait ses derniers jours, il doutait sincèrement pouvoir mettre des crampons avant des centaines d'années. Et dire qu'il avait un camp de sport en Autriche à peine DEUX semaines plus tard, ils allaient juste se retrouver à faire du ski toute la journée. Et Alfred avait HORREUR des sports de glisse. Et de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la neige en général. A part les batailles de boules de neige, mais comme le lui répétait son père, il était un peu trop âgé - du haut de ses dix-huit ans – pour s'amuser à faire ce genre de trucs.

« - Tu sais Alfred, tout ces sports, c'est très bien » commença sa tante, Sue Jones, qui ne perdait pas un instant pour le traiter d'imbécile. Alfred savait pertinemment que sa tante l'aimait bien. Mais elle ne le couvrait jamais de cadeau et se contentait généralement d'essuyer sur lui quelques remarques désobligeantes que ce soit sur ses habitudes alimentaires où ce qu'il faisait en général de sa vie. « Mais tu te muscles très mal et je suis prête à parier que tu auras des problèmes de dos d'ici vingt ans. »

Alfred vit son père lever les yeux au ciel et répondre :  
« - Et tu vas lui proposer quoi, de venir rejoindre ton cours de _tapettes_ ? Oh, excuse-moi, de danse ? »

Tous les hommes présents à table – y compris Alfred – éclatèrent de rire.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Apprendre à maîtriser son corps est… »

Alfred, qui ricanait toujours répondit à sa tante, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre que sa bouche soit vide de toute trace de nourriture :  
« - Merci Sue, mais, je crois que personne n'a envie de s'imaginer ce à quoi j'pourrais ressembler en tutu ! »

Son père lui donna une tape dans le dos, s'esclaffant à nouveau et Alfred, d'une humeur encore meilleure – si c'était possible- se concentra à nouveau sur sa dinde.

* * *

Chaque année, pour Noël, l'entreprise organisait une fête, qui était censée permettre à ceux qui n'avaient ni famille ni petit/es ami/es, où ceux qui tenaient absolument à se faire bien voir par le patron, de venir passer Noël ensemble.

Bien évidemment, Kiku s'y était rendu, le cœur plutôt léger. Contrairement à la plupart des occidentaux qui considéraient que passer Noël seuls était quelque chose de vraiment déprimant, pour lui, c'était juste une autre fête romantique – à l'image de la saint-Valentin – qu'il passait seul. Et ça n'avait rien de déprimant, puisque c'était par choix, pour privilégier sa carrière, qu'il avait décidé de rester célibataire. Après, bien évidemment que le fait qu'il semble cantonné au rôle d'assistant d'Herr Weillschmidt était déprimant. Mais c'était Noël, il y avait des décorations partout, et il allait passer un repas sympathique dans son entreprise avec les quelques personnes qui n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit _avant_ d'y aller. Parce qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle, qui avait été décorée avec soin, il se sentit _complètement_ déprimé. Tout le monde tirait une tête d'enterrement, que ce soit Weillschmidt lui-même, qui était accompagné d'un gamin lui arrivant à peine à la hanche qui d'ailleurs semblait passer le pire Noël de sa courte vie, aux autres personnes qui avaient toutes un air triste un verre de champagne à la main, la morosité de la pièce s'insinua aussitôt en lui aussi rapidement qu'un parasite ayant trouvé un hôte propice.

Etant d'une nature timide, en plus, il n'était généralement pas le premier à engager la discussion et, même s'il était allé saluer Weillschmidt celui-ci ne lui avait porté aucun intérêt. Bien entendu, cela ne sortait absolument pas de l'ordinaire. Malgré l'investissement qu'il donnait quotidiennement pour son travail, son labeur n'était jamais apprécié. Il restait _l'assistant_, celui dont peu de personnes étaient capable de placer un nom sur son visage. Il soupira, se demandant vaguement s'il allait un jour réussir à s'extirper de cette situation qui était – de toute évidence – une impasse pour trouver un job dans un endroit où il aurait la chance de faire une véritable carrière et se dirigea vers la sortie. Finalement, il n'était pas resté plus d'une heure, et honnêtement, vu le bilan de la soirée, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rester chez lui à jouer à un jeu vidéo ou à regarder la TV. Mais au moment de passer la porte, une voix l'interpela :  
« - Kiku ? Vous partez déjà ? »

Il se retourna et adressa un léger sourire à la personne qui l'avait apostrophée. Il n'avait de contact avec personne dans son entreprise excepté la responsable des ressources humaines – Elizabeta- (et Héraclès, mais cela, il ne préférait pas y penser) qui était visiblement aussi sur le point de partir.

Il répondit lentement, comme à son habitude :  
« - Oui, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Elizabeta lui fit un grand sourire et ouvrit la porte qui menait sur la rue, elle était d'excellente humeur et il ne faisait aucun doute que la soirée était loin d'être finie pour elle. Elle avait sûrement des amis chez qui passer le reste de la nuit…

« - je comprends, j'ai entendu dire par Héraclès que vous travailliez beaucoup ces derniers temps c'est exact ? »

Kiku s'arrêta net. Elle avait bien emphatisé le nom « Héraclès » preuve qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre les deux.

« - Excusez-moi, Héderváry-san, mais je ne vois absolument pas comment Karpusi-san serait au courant de mes performances au travail puisque nous ne travaillons absolument pas dans le même département. »

Il avait essayé de dire cela d'une voix détachée, mais il se rendit compte que le fait qu'il se soit senti obliger de souligner qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas le Grec était louche en soi.

Elle sourit d'une manière réellement compatissante et reprit la parole :  
« - Ecoute, Kiku » le japonais nota qu'elle était passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement « je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, et que je ne suis pas censée me mêler de ce genre d'histoires, mais je sais qu'il passe Noël seul et je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait de la compagnie même si c'est juste pour discuter de chats ou de n'importe quel hobby que vous avez en commun. »

Kiku baissa les yeux. Il était honnêtement mortifié par le fait que sa relation ne soit déjà plus un secret. C'était un signe, il devait donner sa démission et…

« Va le voir, même si c'est juste pour parler, il ne comprend vraiment pas ton attitude, tu sais, vous n'avez plus dix-sept ans… Si ? »

Kiku avait toujours le regard fixé sur le sol. Il aurait préféré se faire Hara-kiri avec une fourchette plutôt que de subir une humiliation pareille. Oh oui, il allait voir Héraclès (puisqu'il se souvenait de l'endroit où il habitait, depuis… _cette fois là_) mais il y allait pour mettre les points sur les I et lui faire comprendre que s'il était discret et réservé cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il se laissait marcher sur les pieds et qu'on pouvait le manipuler ainsi !  
Le grec devait probablement passer son temps à se vanter qu'il avait réussi à mettre le « petit-japonais-coincé dans son lit » et c'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il allait laisser passer.

« - Hédervàry ? »

Kiku releva le visage en entendant la voix. Elle portait un accent qu'il était incapable d'identifier, mais surtout, elle semblait définitivement appartenir à quelqu'un de peu honnête. Si on avait demandé à Kiku comment il s'était fait une impression négative sur une personne en l'entendant juste prononcer le nom de famille de son amie, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre. Mais le fait était que l'intonation utilisée par l'homme était franchement désagréable, et d'ailleurs Kiku n'était de loin pas la seule personne à s'être senti mal à l'aise en sa présence : peu importe l'endroit où il allait, il laissait toujours une mauvaise impression. Pourtant, dès que ses yeux aperçurent le visage de l'inconnu, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était probablement pas trompé. L'homme portait une veste kaki, le capuchon rabattu sur la tête, ce qui en soi, n'était pas si étrange puisqu'il neigeait très légèrement, mais en plus, il portait un masque, lui cachant la partie supérieur du visage. Kiku ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume berlinoise que de porter un masque blanc le jour de Noël, mais une fois encore, peut-être qu'il revenait d'un bal masqué. Kiku ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à sa place, il aurait enlevé le masque en sortant de la fête, mais bon…

« - Adnan, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Kiku sentit ses sourcils se lever de surprise. Il avait rarement entendu Elizabeta être contrariée contre quelqu'un, à part contre M. Weillschmidt, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était parfois mérité. Mais là, face à un parfait inconnu, enfin, pour lui en tout cas, qui n'avait fait que lui adresser la parole, la réaction de son amie lui parût bizarre voire exagérée.

« - Je suis venu te transmettre un message, mais je pense que pour cela, il faut que je te prenne entre quatre yeux. » Il tourna son visage vers Kiku qui était toujours à côté de la jeune femme. « Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? »

Il vit le visage d'Elizabeta se fermer, et elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui :  
« - Bon je crois qu'on va y aller, pas vrai Sadiq ? A bientôt Kiku, et n'oublie pas ce que je vous ai dit ! »

Le japonais leur adressa un « au revoir » à mi voix, et reprit sa route décidant que de toute manière, peu importait qui était l'homme masqué, cela ne le regardait en aucun cas. Il soupira sa résolution d'aller voir le Grec commençait déjà à fléchir considérablement, à vrai dire, l'élan de courage qui l'avait pris une dizaine de minutes plus tôt avait déjà presque complètement disparu.

D'un autre côté, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle. Ce que lui avait dit Elizabeta l'avait fait rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus essayer de se cacher et faire comme si de rien n'était. Son côté rationnel lui soufflait qu'il allait de toute façon devoir affronter Héraclès à un moment où à un autre. Alors même si le soir de Noël ne paraissait pas être la meilleure date du monde pour ce genre de discussion, le plutôt était le mieux, non ?

Il prit donc la route de l'appartement du Grec, qui n'était pas très loin de son lieu de travail. Kiku le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir emménagé là pour pouvoir se lever plus tard que s'il travaillait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Arrivé devant le grand immeuble il sentit son courage le lâcher définitivement. D'autant plus qu'il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir pendant le quart d'heure de trajet, et sa conscience avait insinué que s'il allait chez Héraclès, ce n'était absolument pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, mais simplement parce qu'il se sentait seul, et qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui résister dans le cas où le grec se mettait à lui faire des avances disons… Appuyées. C'était une chose de lui dire non au travail, une autre de le faire chez lui.

Il leva le doigt jusqu'à la sonnette placée à côté de l'étiquette en papier portant le nom de « Karpusi » et… S'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était à l'encontre de ses principes et ça n'allait apporter que des problèmes. Et entre nous, il en avait déjà bien assez.

Il fit donc demi-tour, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait maudire son manque de courage ou si au contraire il venait d'éviter une humiliation difficile à digérer.

Mais, alors qu'il descendait l'allée bordée d'arbustes blanchi par la neige qui menait à la porte de l'immeuble qu'il venait de quitter, Kiku remarqua une silhouette qui remontait lentement la même allée. Sans se poser de question, il continua sa route jusqu'à arriver à une distance lui permettant de reconnaître le visage de la personne arrivant dans sa direction et… trop tard.

Héraclès l'avait aussi remarqué.

« - … Kiku ? » demanda-il de sa voix fatiguée, cela dit, malgré le ton monotone et traînant, le brun remarqua la pointe incrédule dans le ton du plus âgé. Et surtout la pointe d'espoir qui teintait petit à petit son expression.

Le japonais se sentit rougir de honte, de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit le soir de Noël au pied de l'immeuble qui menait à l'homme qu'il essayait désespérément de fuir…

Héraclès venait visiblement de faire de passer dans une épicerie puisqu'il portait un sac rempli de courses. Kiku lui fit un signe de la tête et essaya de passer à côté de lui, espérant que le Grec ne tenterait rien. Pas de chance pour lui, il sentit un bras l'attraper et se trouva collé contre le torse du plus grand qui déclara :  
« - ça te dit… de venir boire… un café… chez moi ? »

Le souvenir de sa première – et dernière – nuit avec le brun fouetta sa conscience. C'était exactement comme ça que ça avait commencé. Il était à une soirée, avait un peu bu, et voilà que ce type venait lui proposer de venir boire quelque chose chez lui. Peut-être était-il trop naïf, pour rien n'avoir vu venir, mais le fait était que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin aux côtés du grec (complètement nu) il avait vraiment flippé. Le fait que ce soit un homme était encore pire. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa sexualité, jamais. Au Japon, sa vie ne s'était résumée qu'à un mot : « études ». Il travaillait au lycée, travaillait chez lui, et dormait. Puis les jours recommençaient, se ressemblant tous les uns aux autres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, n'avait jamais accordé d'importances aux filles… comme aux garçons. Mais il savait bien comment les homosexuels étaient vus dans sa famille. Et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que ses parents allaient apprécier. Peut-être était-ce ridicule que de penser à la réaction de sa famille alors qu'il avait vingt-quatre ans, mais le fait était que l'honneur était-ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui…après le travail.

Alors il allait lui répondre non, lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, et surtout il allait rentrer chez lui. Alors, pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il se sentit raidir, alors qu'il était toujours pressé contre le corps du plus âgé. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être l'occasion en or pour clarifier la situation, comme il avait initialement prévu de le faire.

Il soupira, se dégagea avec gêne, et répondit :  
« - D'accord. »

Héraclès lui sourit d'une manière rayonnante, et Kiku sentit son ventre se tordre. Il n'allait pas lui céder. Pas. Lui. Céder.

Et pourtant, une fois assis sur le canapé du salon-cuisine du Grec, il commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le plus âgé farfouillait dans un placard depuis quelques secondes, et la machine à café semblait toujours aussi éteinte. Il était à nouveau tombé dans un piège.

Héraclès finit par revenir vers lui, une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du vin blanc dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table basse, devant Kiku, qui fut bien incapable de lire le nom ou même l'origine du liquide puisque l'étiquette était écrite en grec.

Héraclès ouvrit un autre placard, en sortit un verre à vin – un seul, constata Kiku avec appréhension – et revint vers lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - C'est… Du muscat. Mes parents… m'ont envoyé… cette bouteille. »

Il entreprit ensuite de remplir le verre jusqu'à la moitié, en prit une gorgée, sous l'air mi-terrifié – parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre - mi-intimidé de Kiku.

Il se pencha ensuite vers lui, et, sans lui donner le moindre avertissement, appuya sa bouche contre la sienne. Kiku se raidit immédiatement, et, sous le choc d'un tel geste, ouvrit la bouche dans un but vain de protestation.

Instantanément, le liquide qui s'était trouvé une seconde auparavant dans la bouche du grec descendit dans sa gorge. Le goût était surprenant. Extrêmement sucré et doux, il avait toujours eu une mauvaise impression du vin, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée et essaya de repousser l'autre qui avait entre temps, réussi à passer une main derrière sa nuque et à attraper sa cuisse avec l'autre.

C'était exactement comme la première fois : Il se sentait incapable de lutter contre Héraclès, qui décidemment, avait apparemment beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, sauf que cette fois il n'avait plus l'excuse de l'alcool.

La main du Grec, celle qui était contre sa cuisse, remonta ostensiblement contre sa cuisse, jusqu'à arriver à sa hanche, et Kiku décida que cette fois il allait se reprendre et le repousser.

D'une brusque poussée, il se dégagea et se releva, le visage encore rouge. Héraclès le regardait, son incompréhension imprimée sur le visage.

« - Ecoutez, Karpusi-san, je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Si je suis venu c'est pour vous dire que je ne veux _vraiment_ pas une relation – ou peu importe ce que vous attendez de moi – avec vous. Alors laissez-moi tranquille, sinon je… je prendrai des mesures radicales. »

Kiku s'attendait vraiment à ce que le brun batte en retraite. Là, il avait été vraiment très clair. Mais contre attente – le plus âgé était définitivement imprévisible- Héraclès se releva, et s'approcha de lui, le regard pour une fois pleinement réveillé.

« - Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuses de te laisser aller. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça. »

Le fait que sa voix, elle-même, soit cette fois alerte et vive, comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue, fit trembler les jambes de Kiku. De peur où d'émoi, ça il était bien incapable de le dire.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous pensez que… que ç-ça me p-p-plait, Karpusi-san. »

Il s'approcha de lui, et Kiku fit par reflexe un pas en arrière :  
« - Très bien. Donne-moi 5 minutes, pour te faire changer d'avis. Si tu veux toujours partir, très bien, je ne te retiendrai pas, et même je te promets que je te laisserai tranquille. Alors ? »

Kiku étudia la proposition pendant quelques secondes. Mais il avait peur, peur de ne pas se retenir, ce qui serait absolument horrible, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il se laissait faire encore une fois, le Grec n'en resterait pas là. Il reviendrait le harceler, et ce serait exactement la même chose.

Il décida donc de faire ce qui lui parût – sur le moment – être le plus sage, et … détala de l'appartement.

* * *

En plus de ses habituels cadeaux de Noël, Tino eu l'immense honneur de trouver, discrètement glissé dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, des brochures sur l'homosexualité.

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était sa mère ou si c'était son père qui avait pris la peine d'aller dans un centre de planning familial pour chercher ce genre de documents, mais en tout cas, il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut-être que cela voulait dire que ses parents se faisaient à l'idée et qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas avoir de petits-enfants. Ou alors, ils essayaient de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait changer quelque chose. Mais, en voyant les dépliants, il se rendit bien compte qu'il s'agissait de la première solution. Soulagé, l'ambiance familiale s'étant nettement dégradée depuis que ses parents les avaient surpris, lui et Berwald, il décida néanmoins de ne pas aborder le sujet, et de laisser son père ou sa mère prendre les devants et lui parler.

En fait, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordés le problème. Ce sujet ainsi que celui de Berwald était resté tabou, et Tino n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Il comprenait que ce genre de découvertes soit un choc pour les parents, qui qu'ils soient.

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir observé ses parents pendant toute la journée, Tino en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était sa mère qui avait placé les brochures dans son bureau. De toute manière, il voyait mal son père strict et un peu fermé d'esprit prendre ce genre d'initiatives. En plus, les mères avaient la réputation d'être plus compréhensives. Alors, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'après avoir toqué faiblement contre sa porte, son père entra dans sa chambre.

Tino comprit immédiatement – à cause du regard gêné de son père qui s'assit sur le bord de son lit tout en se raclant la gorge – qu'il s'était complètement trompé et que c'était son père qui s'était suffisamment inquiété à son sujet pour essayer de le comprendre.

Le regard de son père s'arrêta un instant sur les dépliants, posés sur sa table de nuit et il se racla la gorge :  
« - Je vois que tu les as trouvé. »

Sentant que la situation commençait à être horriblement gênante, Tino se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard rivé sur ses pieds.

« - Tu… Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du plus jeune de se racler la gorge. En fait, comme personne n'était au courant de sa différence, à l'exception de Niels, Berwald et désormais ses parents, il n'en faisait pas toute une histoire. Peut-être que le jour où il devrait accuser des moqueries et de la discrimination il se sentirait autrement. Mais pour l'instant, il vivait plutôt bien le fait de préférer les hommes aux femmes.

« - Pas spécialement… » Répondit-il donc, en évitant toujours de croiser le regard de son père.

« - Très bien. » Un long silence s'étira entre eux, finalement interrompu à nouveau par le plus âgé :  
« Tu sais, ta mère ne le vit pas très bien. Elle se voile un peu la face en ce moment. Quant à Ber – ce garçon, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, mais il est… comment dire… vraiment trop âgé pour toi, tu comprends ? On s'inquiète à ton sujet, c'est tout. »

Tino haussa les épaules. De toute manière, deux semaines à attendre, et il irait le rejoindre. Alors que ses parents essayent de lui faire comprendre que leur relation était malsaine, il s'en fichait pas mal. Au point où il en était, ils pouvaient très bien l'insulter devant lui, parce que tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser en ce moment, c'était au fait qu'il ne restait que peu de temps avant qu'il ne puisse revoir le blond. Et lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était plus un enfant.

* * *

« - Tu veux que je te dise, abruti ? Ça me fait vraiment chier d'y aller. » Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un coup de pied qui envoya valser la neige sur plusieurs mètres. A côté de lui, son frère s'exclama :  
« - Vee~ Romano, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! En plus, on n'a encore jamais vu le nouveau colocataire de Francis ! »

Romano marmonna un « j'en ai rien à battre de cet abruti » qui fut étouffé par la voix du plus âgé qui attrapa l'aîné des Italiens en passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules :  
« - Allez, Lovi, c'est Noël, fais un effort ! »

Romano grogna en se dégageant de la moitié d'étreinte de l'Espagnol. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se trouver dans la même pièce que numéro 1) Le pervers de français, numéro 2) l'abruti d'Allemand albinos, numéro 3) le coincé autrichien et numéro 4) le nouveau colocataire, qui selon les rumeurs, était carrément barjo. Passer Noël était déjà suffisamment pénible quand il était seul avec son frère, il préférait ne pas parler des Noëls où il avait eu l'immense privilège de supporter la présence d'Antonio, mais alors quand les « trois-meilleurs-amis-depuis-toujours » se retrouvaient, et qu'il y avait du champagne dans la même pièce, franchement, mieux valait se tirer une balle tout de suite.

Le trio sonna à la porte et furent accueillis presqu'immédiatement par Gilbert, complètement surexcité, qui tint absolument à les serrer dans ses bras. Visiblement, Francis et lui n'avaient pas attendu la présence de tous les invités avant d'ouvrir les premières bouteilles d'alcool.

Romano entra dans la villa, en regardant autour de lui avec suspicion. Il avait remarqué que tout ce que touchait le français devenait presqu'immédiatement souillé et il s'attendait à la même chose concernant cette maison. Malheureusement pour lui, il sentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant l'élégante décoration des pièces et la taille de chaque endroit dans lesquels ils passaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle à manger, où Francis, Roderich et un homme que Romano n'avait jamais vu discutaient avec animation. Evidemment, Feliciano s'empressa d'aller saluer tout le monde avec chaleur. Dès qu'il était question d'être expansif, son petit frère faisait toujours parfaitement l'affaire.

Il soupira alla tendre la main – avec le visage le plus froid qu'il était capable de faire – vers les trois convives qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

« - Veee Francis, je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat ! »

Romano constata avec amusement que le visage du blond se décomposa immédiatement, comme si on lui avait parlé de la créature la plus dangereuse de la planète.

« - Il appartient à Arthur, en fait. » S'empressa de répondre Francis en lançant un regard appuyé à l'Anglais. Romano laissa son regard s'attarder sur la personne dont il venait d'apprendre le nom. D'une taille relativement petite, il avait surtout les sourcils les plus bizarres de la création.

Feliciano, qui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de s'approcher du chat, s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit la main en direction de sa tête.

« - Je te déconseillerais d'essayer de le toucher ». déclara Arthur avec un accent anglais extrêmement irritant.

Le brun, qui avait un peu tendance à être trop téméraire. Posa sa main sur le crâne du chat qui siffla avec colère et lui griffa la peau sur une dizaine de centimètre.

« - Veee~ Fratello ! » pleurnicha Feliciano en se ruant sur Romano qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Un Noël typique comme ceux de chaque année depuis cinq ans, malheureusement.

* * *

La soirée se passa exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Gilbert, Antonio et Francis burent une quantité extrême de champagne et Arthur, dont Romano avait pourtant eu une bonne première impression, sortit une bouteille de Rhum qu'il partagea avec Antonio. A minuit pile, ils étaient les quatre dans un état lamentable d'autant plus qu'ils étaient des adultes ayant dépassés depuis quelques années déjà la trentaine, et Romano et Roderich devaient supporter les assauts répétés de leur petits-amis. (Pas qu'Antonio soit le petit ami de Romano, non pas du tout. Loin de là. Mais…)

Soudain, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins calmés et que Francis avait arrêté de chanter la marseillaise, Gilbert prit la parole :  
« - Mes chers amis. Vous êtes d'accord que Noël est le jour du pardon et que nous devrions pardonner tous ceux qui nous ont blessés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Antonio, Arthur et Francis répondirent par l'affirmative en hurlant.

« - Alors, écoutez-moi, je sais qui nous allons appeler en premier pour le pardon sacré du jour de Noël ! »

Ludwig s'assit méticuleusement sur son canapé. Il avait passé une soirée ennuyante, certes, mais productive. En effet, il était persuadé que le vin qu'il avait offert à son patron lui avait fait plaisir. Il venait très probablement de marquer des points dans la vue d'une future éventuelle promotion. Bien sûr, la présence de Roman avait été un problème en soi au début. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que son… fils était heureusement silencieux, et il avait donc pu parler de travail sans être dérangé par sa progéniture. Il avait bien entendu essayé de le refourguer à Anne, mais celle-ci avait été intransigeante. Enfin, bref, le gamin était couché, il pouvait s'autoriser une bière avant d'aller au lit.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers sa cuisine lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Curieux, personne ne l'appelait pour le réveillon, il décida de répondre tout de même. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec son travail, et il préférerait ne pas prendre de risque :  
« - Allo ? » demanda-il d'une voix assurée.

« - Luuuudwig ! C'est Gilbert. Je t'appelle, pour te dire que malgré le fait que tu sois un connnnard comme la Terre n'en a pas vu depuis Hitler, tu es quand même mon frère et je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu as fait. Ah, je te pardonne même pour déprimer Feliciano qui est quand même un garçon vraiment chouette. »

Choqué d'entendre son frère au téléphone, cela faisait en tout cas plus de dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, et en plus, d'entendre _le stagiaire_ en arrière fond lui demander de raccrocher, acheva l'énervement de Ludwig qui raccrocha avec force.

Parce qu'en plus, Vargas était ami avec la pourriture qu'était son frère ? Vivement qu'il le retrouve au bureau, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se mélangeait pas avec ce genre de personne.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES!**

**Lady-Hana** 1) Oh, babe, merci infiniment pour la review, tu te rends pas compte à quel point ça me rend extatique! :D Ouiii! Camp de sport! C'est pour le prochain chapitre! je me réjouis de pouvoir ENFIN Faire interréagir Alfred et Ivan! MUHUHUHUH! Quant à Norway, désolée de l'avoir un peu délaissé pour ce chapitre... Mais il aura sa part dans le chapitre prochain, j'te le promet! Ohh merci, sérieux, je suis tellement HEUREUSE que ma fic te plaise! :D C'est du bonheur en boîte! Ouuups désolée pour le SweFin, peut-être au prochain chapitre? -regard conspirateur- A part ça, moi je vois vraiment Finlande comme un rebel. Après je lis peut être trop "Scandinava and the world" ça à tendance à influencer mon opinion sur les nordics ahah! Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps! Mais comme je fais une rotation avec mes fics... Profite de ce chapitre! -je rigole...- AHAHAH ON A LA MEME VISION D'IVAN, C'EST BIEN. BIEN. Ahaha. Communiste. Hm. Pauvre Ivan, il va s'en prendre plein la face avec Alfred~ 2) Si tu pouvais ne pas me donner des IDEES QUAND TOUT EST DEJA PREVU ARRR ARRR! NON JE CHANGE PAS DE PLAN. (tout ça pour dire que rançon avec Islande, trop bonne idée. Mais Islannnnde... A un tout autre rôle dans cette fic. AHAHAHAHAHAHA 3) JE SUIS. VRAIMENT. DESOLEE: 4) DESOLEE DESOLEE DESOLEE!

**X3-Okashi-X3:** Salut! Merci MILLE FOIS pour la review! Héhé, désolée hein! Mais c'est clair que les sourcils d'Arthur... On peut pas trop les louper! J'me souviens quand j'ai regardé pour la première fois Hetalia, j'arrivais pas à regarder autre chose que ses sourcils ahaha! J'ai effectivement pris mon temps... Mais je suis pas sûre que la suite soit réussie... Encore merciii!

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAA:** ( Ahahah, j'aime bien comme tu commences ta review en faisant allusion à la team rocket... Rrrrr, j'aime ça! ;D ) Alors déjà merci BEAUCOUP pour la review! Tu te rends pas compte. Tes reviews elles me font toujours trop rire et elles me motivent! Sérieusement? ça te fait stresser? OOOH T'ES CHOUUU laisse-moi te faire un bisouuu! Mais sache que LES REVIEWS me font stresser puissance mille! Oui je confirme, c'est horrible. Ce chapitre, il est prêt depuis quelques jours, mais j'arrête pas de modifier plein de truc. Là, j'me suis dit, stop- envoie. Parce que comme on dit .le bien est l'ennemi du mal! Mais sache que ta review est tout aussi réussie que la première ;) OH MON DIEU. RUSSIE ET AMERIQUE? MAIS ILS ONT FAITS POUR ETRE ENSEMBLE. ILS SONT CHOUS ENSEMBLE. ET ILS PEUVENT ETRE TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX. HORRIBLE/SEXY/CHOU etc etc! C'est les possibilité à l'infini! Bon je dis ça, mais j'adore aussi le USUK! Tu devrais essayer d'écrire une fanfic, je te jure, ça vaut le coup :D ! Ah non! Je suis pas française! Je viens des Etats-Unis! Et oui, ma langue maternelle c'est anglais! ;D Je PLAISANTE. Je viens de Suisse, partie francophone! :) Ahahahah c'est clair! ma vie sentimentale est vraiment très remplie! XD Non mais c'est pour montrer à quel point je suis reconnaissante à tout ceux qui me laissent une review! Sérieux? Je suis HONOREE alors, que ton commentaire le plus long soit sur une de mes fics! MERCIII MATH? MAIS T'ES PAS HUMAINE? XD Allez, merci infiniiiiiment, tu te rends pas compte, quand j'ai page blanche, je vais lire ta review. Hihi! A + et encore merciiii!

**Celle que vous ne connaissez pas :** Tu sais, il y a des fics dont je suis accro, et d'imaginez que quelqu'un puisse ressentir la même chose pour une de mes fics... ça me fait TELLEMENT PLAISIR! JE te jure, j'en rougis! Alors merci infiniment pour ta review, je te jure, j'ai eu une de ses pulsions, je voulais te faire ... un...bisou... (ahaha, j'aime bien paraître totalement malade mentale hem) Vraiment? OH MAIS PUREE MAIS TU VEUX ME FAIRE PLEURER OU QUOI. MERCI POUR CES COMPLIMENTS TU ME DONNES CONFIANCE EN MON AVENIR. (et à l'avenir de cette fic huhuh) On a les même goûts pour les couples apparemment... huhu, mais c'est les meilleurs c'est pour ça! ;D Sinon... Ah, je risque pas de me perdre, je sais EXACTEMENT ce que donne chaque histoire. HIHIHIH OH MERDE DESOLEE D'AVOIR PRIS AUTANT DE TEMPS! PARDON! merci MILLE FOIS PLUS UNE POUR CETTE REVIEW. ICH LIEBE DICH,.

**zok0**: Salut! OH MERCI MILLE FOIS POUR LA REVIEW! je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre... Mais j'ai TELLEMENT peur de décevoir, t'as pas idée! Ahaha, je sais qu'ils fouttent les boules, mais à part ça, Ludwig, c'est celui pour lequel j'ai le moins de mal à écrire... Je dois avouer que je lui ressemble un peu... :B Malheureusement ahahah!( Pas de souci! Je passerai un de ces quatre! (je suis déjà allée, mais je crois pas avoir déjà laissé des commentaires!) c'est juste qu'avec mes exas et tout, j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'être sur mon ordinateur... MERCI INFINIMENT POUR LA REVIEW! a+!

**Miya-chan:** OH PUTAIN. ME DIS PAS DES CHOSES COMME CA, CA ME DONNE ENVIE DE PLEURER. C'est fou, je pensais qu'on allait me dire: "casse-toi avec tes UA, c'est nul", alors quand je reçois des reviews comme la tienne, j'ai envie de... je sais pas... Te rouler une pelle. Peu importe que tu sois une fille. Huh. ... ... Hm. Je dois quand même vraiment passer pour une malade. ahaha ENCORE MERCI MERCI, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu, et désolée pour le retard! MERCI MERCI MERCIII!

**LaLabouM**: Merci infiniment! Quand tu dis ce genre de truc, ça me rend toute chose! Ahahah. Putain faut que je me calme. Ahahah! On a vraiment les mêmes goûts pour les couples! Tant mieux! :D Alors, pour le Russam, en fait, j'vais prendre mon temps, mais ils se "rencontrent" officiellement dans le prochain chapitre! :D Ahaha oui! En fait, SpainRomano va apparaître, il y a encore quelques couples qui n'ont pas encore été trop abordés, et ils auront leur moment de gloire, ne t'inquiète pas! Oulaaa dans ma fic Iggy est TOUT sauf un malade mental! T'inquiètes pas! Héhéhé! Merci merci! J'ai des potes gay filles et garçons, alors ça me permet de voir comment se passe les comign out dans la réalité, j'avais tout sauf envie de faire une fic ou tout est rose en fait... :D Pour Prusse... Aïe... Je le laisse en plan pour encore un ou deux chapitres, mais on verra assez vite sa nouvelle situation ;D MERCI INFINIMENT POUR LA REVIEW! ICH LIEBE DICH! MERCIIII

**Lola**: Salut! merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Mais j'attendais pas d'avoir 100 reviews hein! C'est pas mon genre! ;D Et t'inquiètes j'ABANDONNERAI jamais cette fic! merci infiniment pour la review! C'est super sympa! A +!

**Perd-son-temps:** MERCIII pour la review! Elle m'a bien motivée! YES I CAN! Ahahah 2) Heh, une chose. Tu pourrais laisser MILLE reviews, tu paraîtrais jamais saoulante. Au contraire. voir que des gens attendent la suite me motive à un point pas possible! Alors ne te retiens surtout pas! Comment ça, c'était vrai ce que Minikorne avait écri? Que je faisais la suite? Ouiii ça fait mille ans que je bosse dessus!Ahhahah! Désolée mais Turquie est prévu pour quelqu'un d'autre! J'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas trop! Quoi qu'il en soit, MERCI INFINIMENT pour les reviews, elles me motivent tout le temps telleemnt... MERCIII

**Minikorne**: (Pourquoi ton pseudo me fait-il penser à un pokemon, bonne question ;D) COUCOUUUUU TOIIII! ;D Ahaha, merci pour la motivation! Sérieusement... Merci merci merci. Je te jure que ce genre de review marche CARREMENT au niveau de mon écriture. T'es une anti FRUK? Sérieux? Je préfère iggy avec Alfred en fait. Mais comme je préfère Alfred avec Russie... J'l'ai casé avec France! ;D Non je plaisente. ça s'accordait à ma fic, en fait. Je voulais pas aborder mille fois le problème de la différence d'âge... :D AHAHAH MERCIII MERCI D'AVOIR PARLE DE MON AVATAR. SERIEUX JE T'AIME POUR TOUJOURS POUR CA. Je l'ai fait. Moi-m'eme. AHAH il est horrible hein? Je l'aime trop. ça représente la vie. Parce que c'est une vie dans mario! AHAHAh je suis TELLEMENT DROLE! MERCIII POUR LA REVIEW! MWRCI MERCIIIIi -je te rends ton bisou PUISSANCE MILLE! -

Evidemment, merci aussi à : **mimiyanina** ; **emimix3** ; **Norkia** ; **Inurame** ; **Saemi67** ; **Swallow-no-Tsubasa** ; **BlumeShullman** ; **Yuki Ryuusaki** ; **Fagocyteuse** ; **Lapin bleu sans patte** ; **Always-Happy-Ending** ; **Aigue-Marine** ; **Tsukiyo2894** ; **Eternara** ; **Emilsea Weilsson** ; **liXD**

** SI JAMAIS JE N'AI PAS RÉPONDU A CERTAINES REVIEWS PAS ANONYMES, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE. DEPUIS QUE FF(.) NET A CHANGE IL Y A UNE DATE LIMITE POUR LES RÉPONSES. CA CRAINT. DÉSOLÉE, CA N'ARRIVERA PLUS!**

* * *

**BLABLA : **J'espère TELLEMENT que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu... :/ Arrr j'hésite à poster! D: Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, c'est toujours quelque chose. Je sais que je me répète, mais sérieusement, vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte, mais c'est grâce à vous que je publie la suite, grâce à vous que j'ai plein d'inspiration pour Hetalia... Merci merci! C'est vraiment un immense cadeau que vous me faites! J'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir déçu.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: ETES VOUS POUR OU CONTRE LE PARANORMAL DANS CETTE FIC? C'EST VRAIMENT HYPER HYPER IMPORTANT. SI VOUS POUVIEZ ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS VOUS ME SOULAGERIEZ D'UN GRAND POIDS. MERCI MERCI. **

* * *

Allez, merci mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, et merci MILLE FOIS à ceux qui laisseront un commentaire, je vous aime. Prochain chapitre... tadadaaaa... CAMPS DE SPORT ! YOUHOUUUUU!

BISOUS PARTOUT JE VOUS AIME, - OuVRE SON MANTEAU- CETTE MAGNIFIQUE VUE SUR MON CORPS... EST POUR VOUS! Ahahaha


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: **Malgré TOUTES mes supplications et mes menaces, et mes tentatives de corruption, non, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas... Mais vous savez quoi, j'espère encore! Et selon mes calculs, d'ici 2050, la valeur de l'offre par rapport à ... (ok, je me tais)

**Rating: **Bon, je vous refais le coup, pas de petits entremède sexuel dans ce chapitre, du coup, toujours T!

Notes:** PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON ! **je pourrais l'écrire à l'infini que ça ne changerait pas à quel point je suis DESOLEE de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps. Je pourrais faire une liste d'excuse, et essayer de me trouver des prétextes, mais je pense que ça n'intéresse pas grand monde. Donc voilà, PARDON, et je vous PROMETS que ça n'arrivera plus. Je vais écrire comme une dingue, et une attente pareille ne vous sera plus jamais imposée!

Ensuite je voulais vraiment, du fond du coeur, vous dire **MERCI**. Chaque commentaire, chaque favoris, chaque alerte, c'est un rayon de bonheur dans ma vie, et je pense sincèrement que je ne mérite pas autant de soutient. Ceci dit ça me fait vraiment plaisiiiiiiiiir! Donc voilà, merci merci merciiiii! Je vous aime tous! JE VOUS FAIS DES DESSINS! JE VOUS SAUVE DU TITANIC EN VOUS LAISSANT PRENDRE MA PLACE SUR LA PLANCHE! JE CHANGE LES DRAPS DE VOTRE LIT! Merci merci! Vous êtes géniaux, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre.

PS: Les réponses aux commentaires sont à la fin! :D

* * *

(1)ça veut dire un truc du genre : putain/Chier/merde, en russe !

(2) Mon ordinateur essaye désespérément de corriger Feliciano en Fellation ! Hahah C'est terrible !

* * *

_31 décembre._

Finalement, il était de retour chez lui. Kiku savait pertinemment que du point de vue de ses parents, revenir pour des « vacances » serait synonyme d'échec. Pour eux, le fait qu'il se permette de revenir, - même après plus de trois ans d'absence – sans avoir obtenu un poste plus important que celui qu'il avait dans l'entreprise où il travaillait en ce moment - n'était pour eux qu'une insulte. Il le savait très bien et en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais...Mais il avait tout essayé...D'abord de noyer le stress et la confusion qui l'accaparaient dans le travail, allant même jusqu'à se présenter à son bureau le 25 décembre. Et pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffi à le rendre plus serein. Au contraire, à chaque fois que son esprit quittait les tâches qu'il s'imposait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui était arrivé le soir de Noël. Kiku était presque un professionnel dans l'art de s'enfoncer dans un déni impénétrable, mais il ne pouvait ignorer que le fait que le grec ait réussi à le séduire complètement même une fois était déjà très bizarre. Mais alors qu'il se soit en plus laissé entraîner une deuxième fois dans son appartement ? Kiku avait du mal à comprendre son propre comportement... Son instinct de survie aurait du lui dicter une fuite rapide...non ?

Il mit un pied dans le métro surchargé de Tokyo, soupirant à l'idée de retrouver ses parents. Bien sûr, il ne venait qu'en vacances : il repartirait pour Berlin la semaine suivante. Mais l'idée de tourner en rond dans son appartement en ressassant encore et encore les mêmes souvenirs, à essayer de trouver des raisons à l'acharnement de Karpusi-san et surtout aux raisons qui l'avaient lui-même fait entrer dans son appartement une deuxième fois... Cela tenait du délire. D'autant plus qu'il était tout à fait étranger au sentiment amoureux : Si des sentiments avaient été la raison de son « laissé-allé », il s'en serait rendu compte immédiatement, et aurait pu agir en conséquence. Mais non, c'était forcément autre chose.  
Il soupira en sentant que le personnel responsable des rames du métro forçaient les gens à se tasser les uns sur les autres. L'avantage certain de Berlin, c'était bien l'espace dans les métros : même à l'heure de pointe, la densité d'être humain au centimètre carré était incomparable à celle du métro de Tokyo. Mais il avait grandi dans cette ambiance, dans la surcharge humaine et visuelle de la capitale japonaise, il _devait_ se sentir chez lui ici. Si même ça lui était enlevé...

Heureusement pour lui, la maison de ses parents étaient à l'autre bout de la ville, et à chaque arrêt, un grand nombre de passager descendait. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'une vingtaine, tous portant l'habit de travail des domestiques... Signe qu'en effet, il était bientôt chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ces petits détails, plutôt que de penser à la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie : Un travail nul, dans lequel il n'évoluait pas, une vie sentimentale qui aurait du être inexistante mais qui ne cessait d'être compliquée...

Le sentiment d'oppression qui hantait Kiku augmenta significativement d'une manière un peu trop soudaine. Tout à coup l'idée de s'être réfugié « chez lui » de ne lui paraissait plus si bonne, il avait fuit l'Europe, et pas pour retrouver sa famille, non, il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendrait – son père ne lui adresserait pas la parole – et sa mère ferait un laïus sur la honte qu'il représentait pour sa famille. Il était enfant unique, et ses deux parents – de brillants avocats – avaient toujours beaucoup attendu de sa part. Il était entré à Todaï, la plus prestigieuse des universités japonaise dans le seul but de leur faire plaisir. Mais quand il n'avait pas fini major de sa promotion, ses parents lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point il était décevant. Alors non, il n'était pas venu pour les voir, mais simplement pour essayer de fuir.

...Il n'avait pas de talent particulier maintenant qu'il y pensait, pas de don pour la musique, la peinture ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était un japonais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Son intelligence n'était même pas digne d'admiration, tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était par le travail : par des heures et des heures de labeur acharné...C'était ça... Il n'était certainement pas taillé pour devenir « quelqu'un », au grand dam de Hiroshi et Sakura Honda, ses parents qui avaient toujours eu de grands projets pour lui. En fait, Kiku était persuadé que s'ils lui avaient dégoté cette place à Berlin, c'était simplement pour se débarrasser de lui, et arrêter de devoir expliquer aux voisins que non, leur fils n'était pas un brillant ingénieur, ou un futur médecin de renommée mondiale.

Une fois arrivé à son arrêt, il descendit mécaniquement de la rame, maudissant son idée. Venir se réfugier dans son pays d'origine, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? C'était complètement stupide. Il aurait bien mieux fait de passer une semaine à l'étranger, où il aurait pu se changer les idées.

Ahah. de qui se moquait-il ? Passer quelques jours complètement seul à l'étranger ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens.

En tirant sa valise, il s'engagea dans la rue qui menait chez lui. Ici, il régnait constamment un air propret et luxueux dans lequel il ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise. Ses parents étaient riches, bien plus riches que la moyenne, mais ils gardaient jalousement leur argent, et avaient toujours fait en sorte que Kiku n'ait pas l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire pour pouvoir en profiter.

Mais vu la tournure que prenait sa vie, il doutait de toute façon de pouvoir un jour voir la couleur de l'argent de ses parents. Les connaissant, ils étaient capables de l'avoir déjà déshérité.

Enfin, après quinze minutes de marche, il arriva devant le portail de l'immense propriété de ses parents. Il appuya promptement sur l'interphone, sachant qu'il aurait d'abord à expliquer la raison de son retour avant de pouvoir entrer, et attendit une seconde.

Puis deux.

À la troisième, il entendit distinctement son père dire à l'un de ses domestiques qu'il allait lui-même lui parler. Tant d'intérêt de la part de son paternel lui donna de l'espoir, qui fut malheureusement de courte durée :

-Kiku. » La voix de son père était exactement comme il s'en rappelait, sévère, sèche... : chaque syllabe semblait être porteuse d'un mépris infini.

-Père » répondit Kiku qui jouait maladroitement avec les manches de son manteau.

-Combien de promotions a-t-eu eues depuis ton départ? »

Kiku sentit ses entrailles se glacer : évidemment la vérité ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Mais l'idée de mentir à son père lui était tout simplement insupportable.

-Zéro, père, mais... »  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son père avait déjà raccroché l'appareil. Et il était complètement seul dans Tokyo, sans endroit où dormir.

* * *

_2 janvier._

-_Blya _! » (1)

Natalya releva la tête. Elle était occupée à préparer un test d'Allemand, ce qui restait sa plus grande faiblesse, mais le cri de son frère lui fit froncer des sourcils. Ivan s'était enfermé dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt pour faire son sac. Le fait qu'il s'énerve était donc relativement bizarre. Il n'avait ni téléphone portable, ni d'accès à Internet : elle ne comprenait donc pas la raison soudaine de sa colère, puisqu'une tierce personne ne pouvait pas être impliquée. Elle se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à la seule horloge de leur appartement – dix heures du soir, Katyusha aurait déjà du rentrer- et avança calmement vers la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de son frère.

Gérer Ivan quand il était en colère était loin d'être une mince affaire. Il avait changé, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Russie, c'était un fait. Il était plus calme, et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu lancer un objet par terre par simple dépit. Mais elle savait aussi que le genre de blessures qu'il avait ne se soigneraient jamais avec le temps. S'ils avaient eu les moyens, elle lui aurait sûrement proposé d'aller voir un thérapeute pour qu'il puisse au moins alléger ses épaules de la colère constante qu'il ressentait. Natalya était bien consciente que des deux sœurs, elle était la seule à ne pas craindre Ivan. Peut-être parce qu'ayant une différence d'âge plus courte ils étaient plus proche ? Ou parce que le lien qu'ils partageaient grâce à la danse l'obligeait à avoir dans une certaine mesure confiance en lui ? Difficile à dire, mais le fait est que Katyusha s'éloignait de lui dès qu'une étincelle de rage s'allumait dans son regard : fait qui blessait Ivan encore plus, le rendant d'autant plus agressif qu'il se rendait compte de la crainte qu'il inspirait à quelqu'un de son propre sang. La plus jeune, elle préférait voir de quoi il en retournait et d'essayer - si c'était possible - de calmer son grand-frère.

Elle toqua donc légèrement contre la porte, et attendit qu'Ivan lui ouvre. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple le trouver dans un état de fureur incontrôlable, où alors qu'il ait un air presque dément, celui qu'il avait commencé à avoir le jour où son père l'avait traîné avec lui dans une « mission » qui ne s'était pas très bien terminée. Mais quand le blond lui ouvrit, il était bien loin d'avoir l'air fou qu'elle lui avait parfois trouvé. Il semblait plus abattu qu'autre chose et cette constatation la rendit perplexe tout autant qu'elle la soulagea. Ivan en colère, elle n'était pas tout à faire sûre de pouvoir le gérer. Ivan démoralisé, par contre, elle devait probablement être capable de faire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda-t-elle sèchement en russe. De toute les choses qu'elle avait apprises au sujet de son frère, la plus importante était sûrement qu'il ne fallait jamais lui témoigner de la pitié. En effet, quelques unes de pires colères de son frère étaient arrivées justement parce que quelqu'un avait été peut être un peu trop « compréhensif » , et qu'Ivan ne supportait pas l'idée d'être pris pour un faible.

Ivan lui lança un regard mauvais, et répondit :

-Rien. » Avant de fermer – ou plutôt claquer - tout aussi sèchement la porte.

À nouveau seul, il ferma sa porte à clef et s'approcha à pas lourd du matelas défoncé qui lui servait de lit. S'il était dans un état pareil, c'était avant tout parce qu'avec tous ses problèmes liés à la danse, sa perte de poids, le fait qu'il était logiquement en train de devenir de plus en plus faible musculairement, toutes ces choses qui mettaient petit à petit sa carrière en danger et lui procuraient constamment un sentiment de stress et d'inquiétude, il en avait presque complètement oublié ses problèmes liés au lycée. Les heures qu'il passait dans son établissement scolaire lui paraissaient teintées d'un voile opaque, tant il y prêtait peut d'attention. Ses cours, ils ne les suivaient pas, puisqu'il créait mentalement tout un programme pour se remettre en forme et essayer de sauver sa peau le fait que ses idiots de camarades le « maltraite », ça non plus il n'y accordait aucune importance... Alors la perspective de devoir partir en camps de sport lui était plus ou moins sortie de la tête. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas _oublié_ à proprement parler, il y avait toujours une voix dans le coin de sa tête qui ne cessait de lui rappeler l'Enfer que ce camp allait sûrement être, mais bien évidemment, il ne lui avait accordé que très peu d'attention, et il se retrouvait maintenant, la veille du départ, sans affaires de sport _correctes_.

Il avait les habits qu'il utilisait quand il dansait, bien sûr. Et là résidait son problème. Il avait complètement oublié qu'à ce foutu camp, il aurait besoin d'un jogging normal. Il avait réussi à obtenir un certificat pour ne pas devoir faire la gym au lycée, il n'avait donc pas eu besoin – jusqu'à présent – d'autre chose que son _collant_ de danse. C'était l'habit obligatoire. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un collant rose dans un tissu vulgaire brillant. Il était noir et opaque, et était conçu pour les hommes. C'était évident pour quiconque ayant un minimum de connaissance en matière de ballet. Mais c'était trop demander à des lycéens de dix-huit ans, non ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas se pointer en collant au milieu d'adolescents tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Mais pourquoi avait-il oublié un détail aussi important ? Son manque d'instinct de survie le sidérait : En effet, il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se contrôler quand les abrutis qui lui servaient de camarade de classe s'en prenaient à lui, et ce pour des raisons débiles, alors pendant une semaine non-stop ?  
Et impossible de s'en procurer rapidement : On était samedi soir, aucun magasin ne serait ouvert. Quant au lendemain, l'idée était également irréalisable. Un dimanche, de plus, si près du 31 décembre – On était le deux ou le trois – Ivan s'en fichait éperdument – tous les magasins de sports seraient décidément fermés. Et de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il n'avait littéralement pas les moyens de s'offrir un jogging plus « convenable ».

Une nouvelle injure sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il jetait un regard mauvais à la raison de sa colère, qui pendait sur un cintre devant la fenêtre : Il était bel et bien condamné à devoir s'humilier pendant une semaine.

* * *

Ludwig sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, puis se fut le tour de ses épaules, de ses bras, et finalement, il ressentit le signe d'une nervosité extrême : la contraction du muscle de sa paupière.

Il respira profondément une première fois, puis une deuxième. Rien à faire, l'objet posé par terre n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il commençait presque à avoir l'habitude, avec son « stagiaire », à ce que l'ordre de sa vie soit perturbé. Mais comme si **un** être aussi vil dans son entourage ne suffisait pas, sa femme avait osé lui coller cette... cette chose, qui non seulement perturbait entièrement ses habitudes... Oui, parce qu'évidemment, un ... _enfant_ de six ans ne pouvait pas être autonome. Non seulement il devait lui faire à manger, mais il devait aussi l'emmener à l'école, et ce genre de choses triviales qui perturbaient sa vie d'une manière plus qu'alarmante. Il sentait que son vase interne était en train de se remplir lentement... mais très sûrement. Et quand il déborderait, et bien, il aimait imaginer que ce serait son stagiaire qui serait en face de lui.

Parce que, comprenez le bien, Ludwig ne haïssait pas son fils. Il n'avait juste _aucun_ intérêt pour lui. Il n'éprouvait même pas la curiosité qu'il ressentait parfois en regardant un documentaire animalier. Non, son fils était un être bizarre et surtout malheureusement _dépendant_. Il ne savait n'y comment se comporter avec lui, ni ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête. Parce qu'il était évident que _quelque_ chose se passait derrière ses yeux. Mais quoi ?  
Ludwig n'en savait rien. Parfois il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été un enfant.

Son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur l'objet, qui traînait, - une petite voiture – avant qu'il ne franchisse le couloir à grand pas et qu'il ne s'arrête complètement une fois devant la porte de son fils. S'il toquait – non, qu'il entrait avec violence en sommant Roman de ramasser ses affaires – il devrait lui _parler_, et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Il avait passé le nouvel avant avec son entreprise, bien sûr. Et, bien que plein de monde essaye d'adresser la parole à son fils, surtout des idiotes, Roman ne leur avait rien répondu et s'était borné dans un silence obstiné. Dès fois, il se demandait si son fils n'était pas simplement un idiot.

Ludwig secoua la tête et alla ramasser la voiture lui-même, la fit tourner un instant dans ses mains, crispa sa mâchoire méthodiquement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire... Il se dirigea finalement dans sa cuisine, et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeta dans la poubelle.

C'était désormais une nouvelle règle : tout objet appartenant à son fils qui traînerait par terre serait jeté.

* * *

Il y avait bien une chose que Tino n'avait jamais remarquée : le fait que depuis la salle à manger de l'appartement de ses parents, il était facile de percevoir les bruits de vie dans les appartements adjacents. Avant que ses parents ne les surprennent, Berwald et lui, leurs repas étaient toujours très animés. Son père avait toujours une anecdote drôle à raconter à propos de ses collègues ou de son travail en général. C'était en effet un homme particulièrement doué pour insuffler aux histoires les plus banales des détails qui leur conféraient une note extraordinaire. Quant à sa mère, jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours été joyeuse, elle avait – si les photos des innombrables albums pouvaient tenir de preuve – toujours été un peu dingue, le genre de fille avec qui personne ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Comment ces êtres si pleins de vies avaient pu devenir de pareils fantômes ?  
Tino se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Il savait que c'était absolument ridicule et que de toute manière, l'homosexualité n'était plus censée être un tabou... Mais la réaction de ses parents était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu craindre, surtout venant de leur part. Il repensait avec amertume les quelques fois où il s'était vanté sur internet que ses parents, ah non, jamais il ne le rejetteraient.

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était plus ou moins en train de se passer. Sa mère ne le regardait plus, et ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Face à ce comportement, Tino avait d'abord éprouvé de la colère : De quel droit sa mère l'abandonnait-elle ainsi alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme jamais ? Mais peu à peu, cette colère se transformait en une lassitude douloureuse. Elle lui manquait, après tout, c'était sa mère. Son père, lui, essayait toujours de faire le premier pas vers lui, d'entamer une discussion. Mais c'était maladroit et Tino n'avait aucune envie de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt à accepter Berwald. Parce que le problème était là, surtout en ce qui concernait son père. Quoique, parfois il se demandait si sa mère aurait réagi de la même manière s'il n'avait pas été question de Berwald. Ses entrailles se contractèrent et il cacha avec peine le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. On était samedi. Et lundi, il partirait en « course d'école » chez son petit-ami. Si ses parents apprenaient ça... Ils auraient du mal à ne pas lui faire la peau. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à eux, leur expliquer de long en large à quel point il trouvait le suédois formidable...

Mais bon de toute manière et quoiqu'il fasse, la situation était figée. Il ne renoncerait pas à Berwald, et tant pis si ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui comme fils.

* * *

Il allait renoncer à Tino. Enfin non, il allait le laisser partir, et lui, il allait arrêter d'être aussi stupide. Il avait déjà de la chance de ne pas être en prison, ou tout du moins, de ne pas avoir eu de problèmes légaux. Berwald était conscient du geste des parents de Tino en lui disant simplement qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais le voir. Ils auraient parfaitement pu lui attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis : Après tout, un ancien baby-sitter de vingt-six ans qu'on retrouve en train de se « taper » le garçon qu'il gardait auparavant, le suédois connaissait bien plus d'un journal douteux prêt à payer pour une histoire pareille.

Cela lui en coûtait, bien sûr. Quoiqu'en dise ses parents, ses sentiments pour Tino étaient sincères. Il se demandait juste dans quelle mesure ceux-ci avaient été provoqués par le plus jeune. Le début de leur histoire était plutôt flou, puisqu'il essayait d'y penser le moins possible. Imaginer ne plus jamais voir le sourire du finlandais lui glaçait le sang. Et pourtant, il devait y mettre un terme. Sa carrière était en jeu, sa réputation, et il était plus que temps qu'il essaye de trouver quelqu'un disons... plus adapté pour lui. Quelqu'un de son âge, avec les mêmes ambitions professionnelles... En fait, ça lui était égal, tant qu'il pouvait oublier Tino.

Il était sur le point de composer le numéro de téléphone de la famille Väinämöinen avant de se raviser. Tino ne méritait pas ça : pas un simple coup de téléphone lui déclarant qu'il allait changer de ville, de travail et qu'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir.

Non, il devait lui dire en face que tout était fini, et surtout, que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait leur arriver.

* * *

Gupta soupira, ferma les yeux une secondes, et décida d'implorer tout son sang froid pour rester aussi glacial que l'Antarctique. Quand il eut l'impression d'être plus ou moins préparé, il leva une main presque tremblante, et abaissa la poignée de la porte, avant de se faufiler dans le magasin.

- JE DIS QUE LES POUPEES VAUDOUS ONT ETE INVENTEE EN COREE ! »

Un vase Ming d'une valeur probablement moins chère que le prix qui était inscrit sur son étiquette, vint s'écraser à un centimètre du visage de l'égyptien qui ne tiqua pas. Du moins, en apparence.

Le magasin chinois était comme d'habitude dans un bordel infâme. Cela était probablement dû à la bataille opposant le propriétaire du magasin, un chinois dont l'apparence n'avait jamais changée, ce qui était étrange quant on savait depuis quand Gupta « commerçait » avec lui, et son ... « cousin » (personne ne savait vraiment quels étaient les liens qui avaient rassemblés les employés du magasin avec leur patron, si ce n'est leur appartenance à un même continent), un Coréen d'une vingtaine d'année, celui-là même qui hurlait des insanités en cassant un maximum d'objet.

Gupta s'éclaircit la gorge une première fois, tout en essayant vainement d'ignorer qu'une chaise rouge venait de traverser la pièce par la voie des airs.

-TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ARU ! » s'exclamait en boucle le propriétaire du magasin qui – bizarrement – détruisait tout autant de meuble que l'autre.

Gupta, qui se demandait pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'on envoyait chez les ...chinois, tapa avec force dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

Aussitôt un silence tendu s'installa, brisé seulement par le bruit d'un ordinateur, sur lequel tapait – imperturbable – un autre garçon, de toute évidence également asiatique.

-Maître Gupta » S'exclama aussitôt le propriétaire du magasin : Yao Wang, qui troqua en moins d'une seconde son air enragé pour un air d'une déférence absolue. Il s'était toujours adressé avec respect à Gupta, mais il était évident qu'il y avait une énorme dose d'ironie dans ses paroles mielleuse. En fait, l'égyptien était persuadé que plus Wang parlait aux gens d'une manière respectueuse et soumise, plus en fait, il se foutait littéralement d'eux. Ce qui n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle, puisque Wang l'appelait « maître Gupta ». le chinois lui adressa un sourire affable : « Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service ? »

-Le boss reprend du service, et, comme d'habitude, il aura probablement besoin de vos services ».

Le coréen qui avait – entre temps – disparu, émergea de derrière une étagère.  
-Kirkland est sortit de l'asile ? »

Gupta hocha de la tête avec sobriété.

Wang se frotta le menton, l'air indécis :

-La dernière affaire à failli causer notre perte, maître Gupta, je réfléchirai à cette proposition d'association aru »

C'était incroyable, la manière dont Yao Wang était capable de prendre un air sage et réfléchis, alors qu'il se tenait dans son magasin à moitié détruit, et qu'il venait de prouver à Gupta qu'il était absolument tout _**sauf**_ sage et réfléchi...Surtout au vu de ce qui était arrivé à la chaise rouge.

L'égyptien hocha de la tête, les remercia brièvement et sortit dans la rue. Contrairement à son épicerie, le magasin « chinois » était placé en plein centre ville. Ceci dit, il n'avait jamais vu de client y entrer, et, à chaque fois qu'il devait s'y rendre, il était la seule personne non asiatique à y être. Les seules personnes qu'il ait jamais vu dans la boutique était Yao Wang lui même, Im Yong Soo le coréen, Leon le jeune imperturbable qu'il n'avait jamais vu quitter des yeux son ordinateur, et... Et Mei.

Une pointe de déception le saisit quand il se remémora son absence. Mais il se reprit bien vite, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'histoire.

D'autant plus qu'elle était affiliée à Wang, et ça, ça la rendait complètement inaccessible.

Il fit deux mètres de plus, avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Gupta présuma que si cette situation était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, la personne en question aurait probablement fait une attaque. Mais il était définitivement habitué à ce que Sadiq surgisse de nulle part et essaye par un moyen ou par un autre de lui faire peur.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était une nouvelle fois raté.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » Demanda le plus grand une fois qu'il ait constaté que sa tentative d'effroi s'était une nouvelle fois soldée par un échec.

-Qu'ils allaient réfléchir... aru » ajouta Gupta. Il aimait particulièrement se moquer de ce tic de langage, et il le faisait d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que Wang le méprisait pour être le « messager » de Kirkland.

Sadiq émit un petit ricanement avant de tapoter la tête de Gupta, geste qui l'agaça particulièrement :

-Quel pince sans rire tu fais ! Enfin bon, tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont accepter, ils aiment bien trop se fourrer dans nos affaires. »

Gupta hocha lentement de la tête :

-J'en suis également persuadé. »  
Ils reprirent leur marche, les deux parfaitement détendus, jusqu'à ce que Sadiq reprenne :

-Et Mei ? »  
Gupta se retourna lentement, prêt à lui expliquer que ça ne le regardait pas et que de toute manière il n'y avait strictement rien à dire mais...

Le turc avait déjà disparu.

* * *

La sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit le silence qui était jusqu'à présent ponctué uniquement par des ronflements.

Une main émergea des profondeurs du duvet, attrapa l'appareil et l'engloutit dans l'obscurité :

-Ouais mec... » Sa voix était fatiguée et rouillée. « Non, je sors pas je suis encore en gueule de bois ! »  
Alfred se redressa lentement, le téléphone toujours collé contre l'oreille. En tâtonnant il alluma sa lampe de chevet, et jeta un œil endormi à son réveil. Super, il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il raccrocha en soupirant, se demandant _comment_ ses amis faisaient pour être en forme après une tuerie pareille. D'accord, on était le deux janvier, techniquement il aurait du avoir tout le jour précédent pour se reposer, mais bon, à cause de certaines circonstances qui étaient plus ou moins floues, il avait un peu du mal à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était allé au lit à 16heures plutôt qu'à 6, comme la plupart de ses amis.

Enfin bref, là n'était plus la question. Il s'étira, et ouvrit les stores : il devait impérativement être en pleine forme pour lundi, puisqu'il partait en camp de sport, et il se réjouissait depuis si longtemps que rater le premier jour... Ou plutôt passer une mauvaise journée parce qu'il était trop fatigué, lui paraissait être la pire perspective imaginable.

Il fallait qu'il commence à s'occuper de son sac, mais connaissant sa maman, Alfred ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle allait s'en occuper elle-même. Et finalement, c'était mieux comme ça, parce qu'il était sûr que si on le laissait faire son sac tout seul, il oublierait la plupart des choses qu'il était supposé prendre. D'une main distraite il attrapa le premier pantalon venu, l'enfila et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en baillant.

Il avait, comme qui dirait, grand faim. Arrivé dans sa cuisine, il remarqua qu'il n'était définitivement pas seul. Il salua sa mère et son père d'un signe de tête, tout en remarquant que sa maman avait l'ombre d'un reproche dans les yeux. Quant à son père il semblait particulièrement fier de lui :  
-Alors, ce nouvel an ? C'était comment ? »  
-Une tuerie ! » S'exclama Alfred, son énergie retrouvée : « Je te raconte même pas la crise que vont faire les parents de Jonas quand ils verront l'état de leur maison ! »

Son papa sourit et reprit une gorgée de son café. Alfred ouvrit le frigo avec vigueur et jeta un œil dedans :  
-On a rien de « pas-diététique » à manger ? »

Son père produit une exclamation de joie triomphante, et s'adressa à sa femme, un air légèrement moqueur sur le visage : « Tu vois, on est deux contre un ! »

Mme Jones soupira en secouant la tête :

-ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de manger un peu plus équilibré. »

Alfred hocha de la tête, tout en se réjouissant d'avoir déniché un paquet de chips.

-Maman, tu pourras me repasser mes affaires et me les passer pour le camp de sport ? »

Elle acquiesça, tout en continuant de lire le journal. Alfred sourit, mais remarqua l'air légèrement ennuyé de son père :  
-Un problème ? » s'enquit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise, son paquet de chips à la main. Son père le regarda et déclara, pesant ses mots :

-Mon frère m'a appelé. »

Le père d'Alfred avait un frère jumeau qui lui était diamétralement opposé, parfois Alfred se demandaient s'ils partageaient vraiment les mêmes gènes. L'un était sportif et avait une vraie âme de leader (selon ses propres dires en tout cas...) Alors que l'autre était plus timide, plus réservé et avait une situation financière beaucoup moins intéressante.

Alfred, qui ne comprenait pas trop où son père voulait en venir le pressa du regard :

« Matthew a changé d'avis, je crois qu'il devait partir pour un camp à ... Florence ou quelque chose du genre, et finalement il avait trop peur d'y aller tout seul » (il ricana) « alors il vient à ton camp de sport... pour que tu _t'occupes_ de lui.» Le mépris du père d'Alfred pour son neveu était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Alfred prit un air confus :

-Qui ça ? »  
Son père le regarda en haussant les sourcils :  
-Ton cousin, Matthew, tu sais... il est bizarre, timide...et sa cote de popularité doit être alarmante»

Alfred haussa des épaules, il voyait bien que son père n'avait pas spécialement envie de le décrire, et de toute manière, ce « Matthew » le trouverait bien une fois dans le car. Bien sûr, c'était _son_ camp sport, alors il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer les baby-sitter tout le temps, surtout s'il était question d'un cousin dont il ne se souvenait même pas... Dingue, il était persuadé que le frère de son père et sa femme n'avaient pas d'enfant... Il avait du se tromper.

* * *

Francis était d'excellente humeur alors qu'il dirigeait les livreurs. Son ancien studio photo, celui qu'il avait auparavant dans un immeuble, arrivait enfin chez lui ! Fini les longues heures de trajet, maintenant il pourrait faire venir les mannequins chez lui, et son travail s'en trouverait grandement simplifié.

-Attention à la marche ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en leur ouvrant la porte. Les deux hommes portaient les lampes, et Francis était particulièrement content de voir qu'ils faisaient extrêmement attention avec son matériel. Il aurait détesté devoir renvoyer ces types sous prétextes qu'ils faisaient un mauvais travail.

-Où est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous les mette ? » Demanda le plus barbu. Et accessoirement le plus musclé.

Francis leur signala une porte :

-A la cave ! C'est beaucoup plus simple, pour prendre des photos, de faire un éclairage totalement artificiel plutôt que de devoir en plus gérer une lumière naturelle ! »

Les deux hommes ne lui répondirent pas. Il fit la moue, et alors qu'il les laissait descendre en premier, son regard s'attarda sur sa maison. En quelques semaines seulement, et après avoir dépensé une petite fortune, il avait réussi à rénover la maison... du moins en grande partie. De lugubre et complètement sale elle était devenue moderne et charmante.  
Il se réjouissait de pouvoir trouver un prétexte pour pouvoir foutre dehors l'autre anglais. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas très envahissant. Parfois, Francis se demandait même s'ils habitaient bien dans la même maison. Enfin bref.

Il descendit les escaliers avec légèreté et rejoint les ouvriers en bas. Son sourire se figea, et prit une teinte colérique à la seconde où il aperçut que sa cave, bien loin d'avoir été laissée vide, tel qu'il l'avait prévu, était devenu le... dépotoir de Kirkland. De quel droit se permettait-il d'envahir ainsi son espace ? Il serra des poings, prêt à remonter quatre à quatre dans les étages pour mettre la main sur l'anglais et lui expliquer de quel bois il se chauffait, quand un cris presque inhumain retentit. Évidemment, un des deux hommes fit tomber la lampe qu'il tenait, qui s'écrasa et se brisa lamentablement sur le sol.

Une seconde après, alors que Francis était toujours bouche-bée devant l'étendu du massacre (c'était des lampes très chères et presque impossible à trouver en Europe, il allait devoir attendre des SEMAINES avant de pouvoir ré-ouvir son studio), le chat fit son apparition.

Apparemment, le cri inhumain venait bien de lui, et même si Francis était persuadé que l'anglais s'était bien joué de lui en faisant passer un chat noir pour un dangereux démon, le félin avait bel et bien une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Cette constatation glaça le sang du français. Il secoua la tête, c'était de la pure manipulation opérée par Kirkland, et il ne devait pas se laisser abuser. Ce chat n'avait pas l'air satisfait, il avait _l'impression_ qu'il possédait cet air simplement parce que Kirkland le traitait vraiment comme un « esprit supérieur ».

En parlant de Kirkland, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, alors que les deux livreurs faisaient leur plus plates excuses à Francis qui regardait toujours et sa lampe/projecteur ET le chat d'un air dépité.

-Toi ! » S'exclama-t-il à la seconde où l'anglais arriva en bas des escaliers. « Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? » rugit-il en montrant l'ensemble de la pièce avec de grands gestes.

-Mon bureau » répondit l'autre, alors que le chat se précipitait vers lui.

-_Ton_ bureau ? » Francis était scandalisé « non, non et NON! Ici c'est _mon_ studio, et personne d'autre que moi ne mettra désormais les pieds dans cette pièce ! »  
-Patron ! »  
Francis se retourna brusquement : un homme, mains dans les poches, capuchon sur la tête, et un masque blanc cachant ses yeux était apparu.

-Je peux savoir d'où il vient, lui ? » Sa voix avait prise une tournure presque hystérique.

-Les chinois réfléchissent à votre offre. » Déclara le nouveau venu, en l'ignorant complètement.

Le chat miaula en prenant un air particulièrement..._maléfique_, Arthur sourit d'un air entendu qui lui donnait un air presque... _polisson _et Francis gémit de désespoir.

* * *

Gilbert venait de passer un nouvel an tout simplement épuisant. Entre Francis qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de son futur studio, d'ailleurs s'il se rappelait bien, il était censé recevoir le matériel nécessaire aujourd'hui... Enfin de qui se moquait-il ! Évidemment qu'il se rappelait, Francis n'avait _littéralement_ parlé que de ça.

Romano avait aussi été particulièrement pénible. Le plus vieux des frères italiens avait une forte tendance aux crises, c'était bien connu, mais là il s'était surpassé. Seul Antonio et Feliciano (2) avaient été plus ou moins agréables. Et encore, Antonio s'était vu obligé de s'occuper de Romano, et Feliciano avait commencé à pleurnicher vers les une heure du matin.

Il était donc parti plus tôt, alors que la tradition aurait voulu qu'il reste chez les italiens jusqu'au trois, se réjouissant de retourner chez lui. Roderich n'était pas venu avec lui, ce qui était bizarre. D'habitude il l'accompagnait toujours pour ce genre d'occasion. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour cela que ce nouvel an lui avait paru si insupportable... Parce que Roderich n'avait pas été là.

Ah, il se réjouissait de retourner chez lui.

Mais sa bonne humeur disparu bien vite lorsqu'il franchit le portail de la propriété qu'il partageait avec l'autrichien. Il y avait une autre voiture en plus de celle du brun... Ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Le suisse était chez eux.

* * *

RAR:

**Minikorne**: Evidemment que tes reviews me font plaisir! Et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs! MERCI MERCI!Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, tu es géniale ;) Et t'as du bol d'avoir un pseudo unique, parce que moi et mes pseudos banals...banaux...enfin bref... Haha ;) Désolée, il n'y a ni Norge, ni Denmark dans ce chapitre, mais ils seront dans le suivant! Das ist eine PROMESSE!Ah, moi j'aime bien le FRUK! Désolée si ça te rebute, mon but sera de te conquérir! Mouahaha (rire diabolique mortel) ! Ah, pour les Harry Potter avec voix sensuelle, je t'envoie les enregistrement aussitôt que possible ;) MErci encore INFINIMENT pour la review, je t'aime aussi!  
**Lady-Hana**: Et ben dis donc! Haha! Faut arrêter la drogue avant de lire les fanfictions! (référence à ton commentaire arc-en-ciel cupcakes hahaha! ;) ) Je rigole! QUe tu dises ça me remplis d'une joie INTERSIDERALE! Ah, je me demande si tu as aussi eu une intuition pour ce chapitre, madame la médium ;) Hahaha, je fais 15 fautes d'orthographe à la seconde, c'est sympa! Désolée pour le retard, en tout cas! Et merci infiniment pour la review! C'est vraiment adorable à toi ! MERCIII!  
**Cellequevousconnaissezpas**: Ahaha, j'adore mettre les gens dans des états étranges... Surtout quand c'est du à une petite pilule mise par "inadvertence" dans un verre! HAHA (de dieu, je suis hilarante!) Je suis super contente si tu as aimé en tout cas! ;D Oui, c'est Arthur le boss de Sadiq et Gupta. Il y a des choses comme ça, qui ne s'expliquent pas. Hem. Et oui, en effet, Ivan a une vie de merde. Mais ils ont tous une vie de merde, en fait. Sauf Arthur. Et Yao haha!OUIII Fais moi autant de calin que tu veux! J'aime ça! Hahah bref, MERCI infiniment pour ta review, sérieux, t'es trop sympa! ! MERCI!  
**perd-son-temps:** Hihih, qui a dit que Gupta et Sadiq formaient un couple? PERSONNE N'EST SAUF ! Hem. Excuse-moi, je suis crevée je veux rien dire. haha!Merci infiniment pour la review, c'est vraiment trop sympa de ta part!  
**Atlantos:** Je suis HYPER contente si tu aimes ma fanfiction, merci! C'est vraiment le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire! :DAh oui, Pauvre pauvre pauvre Gilbert... Si tu savais ;) , mais avec grand plaisir! MErci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot! MERCI!  
**SimpleDemoiselle:**Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot! C'est vraiment super sympa! Pour les points qui t'intriguent, j'espère qu'à la toute fin, tout sera éclairé! En tout cas, encore merciiii!  
Un fantome qui passe: MERCI BEAUCOUP! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot! Je suis très contente si ça plaît! Désolée, d'avoir pris autant de temps! encore merci d'avoir reviewé!  
**Canuk:** hihih, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review! C'est vraiment trop sympa! Je suis super honorée si tu aimes le concept de la fanfiction, et si elle te plaît! Désolée, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu - pour raison scénario - écrire sur liet et Poland pour ce chapitre, mais t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu pour le prochain! Hehehe!Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, je sais que c'est pas très respectueux, mais ma foi! C'est la vie! hahaha! :D Encore merci pour tout ces compliments, sérieux, je suis très touchée! Encore merciii! et à bientôt!  
**zok0:** Hahah! Dis donc, ça me flatte ce que tu écris! Haha! C'est pas bien de faire ça! (Si tu veux un autographe on peut s'arranger... ;) ) (je rigole haha) Ahaha tant mieux si tu avais trouvé l'autre chapitre joyeux, parce que c'est pas vraiment le cas de celui-ci... Désolée!Ah merde! La date de ton anniv! Haha c'est trop con! Désolée! Bref, merci mille fois pour la review et les compliments, je pense que je ne m'en remettrai jamais!  
**Flicia:** Oh wow, merci beaucoup! C'est vraiment troooop sympa de dire ça! Je me sens ... Vachement euphorique maintenant! Et c'est... Grâce à toi! ;) AH oui! Ton herbe! J'en veux bien! Hahahaha! Désolée d'avoir pris autant de retard, c'est clair que c'est pas très sympa de ma part...! Ahahaha, mais Sadiq et Gupta ne trafiquent pas de la drogue... mais quoi? Telle est la question! HAHAH, et pour Chine, c'est chose faite! :;D Bref, MERCI INFINIMENT pour la review, c'est vraiment trop sympa! Encore merci!  
**baka-hiro**: (purée c'est maintenant que je vois que tu m'as donné ton adresse mail, quelle abrutie je suis) Alors pour le paranormal, j'ai pris une décision, je vais en parler plus en dessous, mais merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ton avis!Merci ! Je suis contente si ça te plaît!Et oui je vais continuer encore loooongtemps. LOOOONGTEMPS. haha! MErci d'avoir laissé un mot, c'est vraiment trop sympa!  
**Darkfeather:** Mais je suis une folle! Et je suis aussi très affectueuse! ;) Oui je suis vraiment désolée à propos du rythme de parution. Franchement je vais essayer de faire mieux! Woah, merci beaucoup! Et je suis très contente si tu as du plaisir à lire cette fanfiction! C'est vraiment le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire! bref merci merci merci! D'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot!  
**BelialDisraeli:** Woah, merci beaucoup!Je suis contente si tu aimes, et je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris!Et évidemment que ton avis m'intéresse! Et je compte finir cette fanfiction. Je suis juste pas très sûre du temps que ça me prendra hahaha! MErci pour tous ces compliemnts, ça me va droit au coeur! MERCI MERCI MERCIIIII!  
**Un caca:** Olala! MErci! Tant de compliments, c'est trop pour moi! ;) T'inquiète je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS! Et pour le paranormal, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis! :D Et merci d'avoir laissé un mot! Je t'aime! Hahah!  
**A-Tsubaki-Flower:** HAhaha merci pour le commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue!  
**Fmimac:** HAhaha, j'adore ta review, t'es hilarante! J'ai bien ri! (et je rigole maintenant en te répondant, d'ailleurs) Merci merci! Franchement, c'est trop sympa ce que tu dis! OUI SUISSE LIBRE! Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un mot, c'est trop cool de ta part, je te kiff, toi. Bref! MErci merci merci!

* * *

J'aimerais vraiment vous dire merci à tous de me soutenir. J'aimerais bien me la jouer froide et au-dessus-de-ça, mais sérieusement, si j'ai réussi à me foutre un coup de pied aux fesses, c'est bien grâce à vous! Alors surtout ne vous gênez pas, Critiquer ce chapitre! Insultez-moi! Parlez-moi de vos problèmes! J'adore vos commentaires! Haha (je suis une vraie prostituée dis donc! ;D)

Bref, MERCI MERcI MERCI à tous du fond du coeur!

* * *

Pour le paranormal, merci d'avoir donné vos avis! Je les ai bien pris en compte! MOUZAHAHAHAHA (vous verrez bien ce qu'il se passera)

* * *

BREF MERCI MERCI MERCI! Je suis DESOLEE et CONFUSE si ce chapitre vous a déçu (si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas une seconde à dire pourquoi) et à bientôt!  
PRomis, plus de pauses comme ça! ;)


End file.
